One Love
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: [Sasusaku Month 2018] Serie de One-shots basados en los prompts del Mes Sasusaku. Rated K hasta M. Fluff, Smut, Romance, Comedy, Angst, Hurt-Comfort. AU: alternative universe, Canon Verse y RTN.
1. Día 01: Héroes

**Day 01: Heroes**

 **Rated: K**

 **Summary:** Una misión, muchos estragos y un simple "Sasuke es el culpable por desvirgar a Sakura".

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **NA:** Tarde, como siempre. No estoy muy convencida con este OS, ni con los prompts en general, pero veamos como va. Espero su apoyo durante este mes.

NA: Sakura usa un vestido de boda tradicional.

* * *

 **.Irresistible.**

* * *

Ellos estaban sentados frente a él, sus espaldas perfectamente erguidas y protegidas por las capas y capas de tela—el traje ceremonial cubría cada parte de piel que él ya se había acostumbrado a ver— y el recelo se hizo presente de nuevo, el motivo por el cual él _por fin_ no tenía que evitar mirar gran parte de su expuesta piel y parecer un completo pervertido (maldiciendo, ella y su constante poca importancia al vestir así).

Inconscientemente, su puño se cerró con fuerza cuando el monje frente a todos continuaba la ceremonia de purificación, ellos a punto de recitar los votos.

Era ese extraño (la verdad no) sentimiento de molestia, el incontrolable deseo de sacar su reliquia, levantar la mano, y arremeter contra la cabeza de ese tardado.

 _Respira, inhala, exhala..._

 _No es como que de verdad se estén casando,_

No es como que a él de verdad le _importe_.

No, no lo era…

Idiota chica irritante y su molesta constante de perturbarle...

Repitiendo esto una y otra vez le mantenía la cabeza algo ocupada, sin embargo poco podía hacer para mantenerse alejado del idiota par frente a él, por mucho que quisiera, No ayudaba el hecho de que esa ceremonia era falsa, o que el momento de saltar en acción estaba por suceder en cualquier momento. Debía concentrarse.

 _Tch, tch, idiota._

Idiota Naruto por involucrarlos en eso.

Idiota Kakashi por acceder a la estupidez del simio.

Idiota Sakura por aceptar tener el rol de novia.

Idiota él, por negarse en tomar el rol de novio.

(O idiotas todos ellos, por no insistirle una segunda vez,)

En cuanto se topara con la maldita bestia que estaba secuestrando novias le partiría la cara con su-

Un estruendo inmenso, el romper del shoji, gritos de pánico y exclamaciones ahogadas, las personas alrededor se movían entre las nubes de arena y estructuras desechas, buscando por una salida y sobre todo de no toparse a la tan temida bestia.

Una risa irritante y exagerada penetró el lugar, y con una velocidad tal que incluso el propio Sasuke no esperaba el ser estaba a escasos metros de él.

Era inmenso, grotesco a la vista, sus pasos hacían temblar el suelo, decididos en su avance hasta la pareja. Inamovibles, aun manteniendo su mascarada de aterrados humanos, el rubio u la pelirosa estaban viéndole con la mejor emoción falsa en sus rostros.

 **Uno**

Risa rechinante,

"¡Tontos humanos!"

Garras afiladas, colmillos sobresalientes y el crujir del tatami bajó sus pies, Sakura y Naruto retroceden mientras Sasuke lleva su mano hasta debajo de sus enaguas, preparándose para tomar su arma.

 **Dos.**

"¡Por favor, no nos lastime!"

"No te preocupes, pequeña, te trataré bien."

 _Tsk_.

"¡No se atreva!

"¿O harás que, idiota humano?" más cerca, él podía ver la cara de disgusto de Naruto, el fétido olor del ser era tal que incluso ellos no podían pasarlo por alto, solo un poco más-

 **Tres**

Toma bruscamente del brazo a Sakura, Naruto continúa maldiciendo y temblando, Sasuke se inclina hacia adelante, la sonrisa de sorna del monstruo crece, los lloriqueos falsos de Sakura y Naruto continúan, así como las asquerosidades dichas por la criatura, Sasuke debe aguantar no saltar de inmediato y cortarle la cabeza, pues puede ver como la propia Sakura comienza a extender su mano, y con ella una daga, a punto de atacar. Pero antes de que ella siquiera pueda hacerlo, la criatura deja de hablar, como si el reciente contacto con la chica le hiciera saber algo, y Sasuke duda.

No podría saber _quién_ es ella, no aún, pues el watanoshi le cubre de tal manera que es imposible alguien pueda ver el distinguido color de su cabello.

Un resoplido y un gruñido de furia,

"¡una novia manchada!"

Como la peor blasfemia lanzada a ese ser. Mientras, la sentencia recae en ellos, tratando de entender sus palabras, y luego asimilándolas. Por como sujeta a la mujer del brazo, casi obligándola a mantenerse de puntitas sobre sus pies, Sasuke puede ver como los ojos de ella se agrandan ante la situación; no habían esperado esto. Así mismo Naruto, igual de sorprendido, parece tomado desprevenido, desconectado de que hacer o decir.

Sasuke por su cuenta está igual de estupefacto.

 _¿Cómo...?_

"¡ _Tú_! ¡Has arruinado mi cena!" Gruñidos sanguinarios del horrible ser al pasmado rubio, tomándolos por sorpresa; de todas las posibles situaciones, _esto_ , jamás cruzó por la mente de Sasuke.

Aunque no deberían sorprenderse, este ente después de todo, vivía para devorar doncellas, y era por eso que ellos estaban ahí, con esa maldita boda falsa.

El grito adolorido de Sakura le despertó de sus pensamientos, había olvidado por instantes que Sakura seguía bajo las garras del monstruo.

Levantando la vista, pasos rápidos decididos a arremeter de una buena vez por todas, Sasuke se apresuró, pero su gran velocidad no fue de mucha ayuda, no cuando perdió varios minutos sumido en sus pensamientos ante el _"la chica no es virgen"_ porque para cuando estuvo cerca, Sakura es lanzada hacia el frente, destrozando el santuario y levantando más polvo.

Sasuke se detiene en seco, incrédulo de lo que acaba de pasar. En su mente, como sonido de fondo cree escuchar el grito de furia de Naruto, más otras maldiciones, pero el pelinegro no puede registrar nada más que la figura bajo un maltrecho kimono blanco, sangre y tierra manchando la pureza del mismo.

Luego más que ser consciente o sentir— como una experiencia extra corporal, ve su propio cuerpo moviéndose robóticamente hacia adelante, todo en cámara lenta, su brazo levantándose hacia su hombro, tomando su reliquia, y como la criatura al fin recae en su presciencia, -ya no neutral sino oscura, sanguinaria- y es como al ver sus ojos, esos temibles ojos, que la criatura se paraliza, incluso Naruto, que sigue siendo un pensamiento vago en el fondo de su razón, está en algún lugar fuera de su vista, porque su mirada no flaquea de la abominación que será eliminada de-

 _"¡Shanarooo!"_

Sasuke apenas tiene tiempo de parpadear y ser consciente, incluso con sus ojos apenas si puede registrar lo que ve: Sakura golpeando y lanzando al monstruo metros fuera con el solo poder de su puño.

Jadeando, postura encorvada, Sasuke solo puede verla, inmóvil, hasta que un llorido abandona su boca y ella cae de rodillas.

Son las lágrimas quienes parecen darle una bofetada a Sasuke, para que por fin despabile y se apresure hasta ella.

"¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Estás bien?!" Naruto arrodillado a un lado de ella, mostrándose aterrado -en cierto punto luchó contra la bestia, y tal parece le dio algo de batalla- tratando de saber la condición de la chica.

El watanoshi ya no cubre su cabeza, así que Sasuke puede ver con claridad su rostro. Moho y rasguños en sus mejillas, sangre en su boca, ojos con lágrimas que ya no son contenidas.

"Sakura," su mano se mueve por sí sola, y se posa en su cabello, que al igual que su apariencia, el peinado está desecho. Su mano se tensa, deseo de acariciar su rostro, de eliminar las impurezas del mismo, ¿Estás-?

"¡Sasuke kun!" Llora con más angustia, y es aquí donde el teme que las heridas sean peor de lo que aparentan, ella era, después de todo, una mujer fuerte, y quien sabe qué-

"¡Mi shiramuko! ¡Está arruinado! Ese maldito desconsiderado, como se atrevió a-" Una serie de insultos, lloriqueos y quejas comenzaron a salir sin discriminación de su boca, obvia ante las reacciones de los chicos a su lado.

 _Un momento, ¿ella está llorando porque su estúpido kimono está sucio?_

Sasuke gira lo ojos,

Chica idiota,

"¡Oye!" Parece que no lo dijo solo en su mente. "Es más que un simple kimono, ¡es _el kimono_! ¿Sabes cuándo podré volver a usar uno? ¡Nunca! Y ni siquiera pude disfrutar de este, y Naruto también se veía tan guapo y-"

La mano de Sasuke en su boca fue dura, pero no pudo evitarla.

"Irritante, deja de hablar." Y lo único que ganó fue una mirada de desprecio tal que se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Pero era mejor que seguir escuchándola alabar a Naruto y su propio vestir, e imaginarla con ese mismo kimono sujetando la mano del idiota.

"Eh, chicos…" la voz de urgencia de dicho rubio cortando la batalla de muerte que ambos tenían con sus miradas.

De entre los escombros, iracundo y sediento de huesos rotos la bestia caminaba hacia ellos.

"Ni creas que te vas a liberar tan fácil de esta," le dijo Sakura. "Sasuke,"

"Tch."

* * *

"No pueden trabajar sin supervisión, ¿eh?"

Un suspiro cansado, el silencio incómodo. Los tres jóvenes trataban de no ver a la cara al monje, y tenían la decencia de lucir avergonzados– excepto Sasuke, a él le importaba una piedra lo que este hombre pensara, y su orgullo era más grande que los cielos, claro que no admitiría su culpa en esto.

 _Y no lo fue_ , cuando Sakura entraba en modo bestia, era difícil detenerla.

"¡Pero Kakashi, no fue nuestra culpa!" Una ceja levantada, la única que podían ver, el rostro del monje estaba casi siempre toda cubierta.

"¿Entonces de quién? Porque el plan, había sido una perfectamente ideado; no debía haber pasado todo este alboroto." Señaló con sus manos, santuario destruido, personas heridas, daños que les costarían mucho.

Y Kakashi tenía razón, el plan era sencillo y aseguraba una eliminación limpia. El monstruo iría tras la chica, una vez que esta estuviera en rango de ataque, un golpe mortal por parte de ella, y Naruto y Sasuke terminarían con el objetivo en un instante.

"¡Fue culpa de Sasuke-teme!"

"¿Qué?"

"Sasuke…"

"¡No fui yo!

"¡Claro que sí!

"Chicos, paren-"

"¡Cómo mierdas fue mi culpa!

¡Tú eres el responsable! ¡Echaste a perder el plan incluso desde antes! Todo por no aguantar tus urgencias con Sa-

"¡Ssshh!" La mano de Sasuke acallándolo,

"Oh, ¿quieres explicarte, Naruto?

"No, no quiere." Pero es aquí donde Sakura vuelve a ser el centro de atención,

" _¡Aaaaah!, ¡_ jamás podre vestir un shiramuko, estúpido Sasukeee…! La chica, rompió a llorar, de nuevo.

Si tan solo estuviera a su alcance, también le taparía la boca. Considerando esto muy seriamente, ella seguro le daría una paliza por hacer eso de nuevo, y luego Naruto logró zafarse y sin pena, gritó,

"¡Sasuke le quitó la virtud a Sakura y la bestia lo supo! ¿Cómo? Ni maldita idea, enserio, solo estuvo cerca y le olió, ¡eso es repugnante! ¡Pero no tanto como esto dos haciéndolo!"

"¡Cierra la boca!

"Oh, vaya."

"¡Sasuke kun, toma la responsabilidad! Moriré de nuevo, y jamás poder casarme,"

"Eres una exagerada," murmuró, girando su rostro y evitando que le miraran. 'tomar responsabilidad con Sakura' no lo diría, pero la idea era un tanto irresistible en su mente, aun así… "Eres jodidamente irritante."

Una exclamación ahogada por parte de ella, y más lágrimas.

"Ara, ara, Sasuke, no debes ser tan cruel con una doncella."

"Ella no es una doncella," dijo como si nada, recordando claramente como ayudó con eso. Sakura le golpe el brazo, aun quejándose.

"No, porque la desvirgast-"

"¡Qué te calles!

Kakashi sacudió su cabeza, cansado y rendido. Volviendo a mirar a su alrededor, no podía más que pensar que los daños saldrían más caros que la recompensa, o la gratitud de haberse deshecho de tal mal en esta villa, todo por las tonterías de estos… _seres_.

 _Incluso ellos son hormonales_ , pensó con sarcasmo. Sería mejor que todos salieran de ese pueblo ese mismo día, si no querían ser cazados.

Otro suspiro, "Ustedes son los peores héroes que pueden existir. No sé en qué estaba pensando el viejo cuando me asigno a esta misión con ustedes."

Naruto rió, como si hubiera dicho lo más hilarante, pero fue Sasuke quien respondió,

"Te has olvidado; nosotros no somos héroes."

De pronto ellos ya no vociferaban a sí mismos, sino que su atención, ojos firmes y sin duda se fijaban en el monje.

"Esto es parte de nuestra redención, la manera mas fácil de pagar por nuestros crímenes," dijo Sakura. "Estamos lejos de ser buenos, de ser _héroes_."

Kakashi enmudeció, a veces olvidaba que ellos no eran unos jóvenes, o humanos, muy a pesar de sus apariencias y comportamientos.

"¡Pero sin duda alguna te protegeremos en este viaje, ttebayo!" la sonrisa enorme del rubio, la mirada de confianza de la pelirosa y la sonrisa altanera del pelinegro.

No, estaban de lejos de ser plasmados en leyendas que contaran sus poderes y astucias, con alabanzas y respeto, pensaba Kakashi, sin embargo, este trío dejaría una gran marca a su paso.

* * *

Hummm… no es para nada SS, jajaja, la idea la tenía desde hace tiempo, seguro la desarrollare como historia independiente, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer para el día uno. Lol.

Reviews, follows y favs, please. Este va a ser un mes largo.


	2. Día 02: Lado a Lado

**Day 02: Side by Side**

 **Rated: K**

 **Summary:** Canon Verse. Luego de la Guerra, Sasuke toma una decisión, y junto a Sakura visitan la tumba de su familia.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

* * *

 **I think I'm in love**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien,"

"Genial, ¿listo?" Él asintió, no confiaba en su voz para esto, así que sólo caminó junto a la joven médico.

No era la primera vez que salía del hospital, desde que su condición le permitía, el Uchiha había tenido la libertad de pasear por los jardines, pero nunca más allá de lo establecido como límite, nunca fuera de ese lugar.

E igual que todas esas veces, era acompañado por Sakura. No lo admitía en voz alta, pero Sasuke estaba agradecido por las visitas de ella, incluso les esperaba con ansias; Haruno Sakura era un entorno nuevo, refrescante y acogedor, totalmente contrastante del antiséptico y desazón del hospital, aunque gran parte de él siguiera rechazando la idea de siquiera merecer el estar en la presencia de su antigua compañera.

Pero el día de hoy su caminata era diferente. Luego de que su petición al Hokage fuera aceptada, y de decirle a Sakura sus planes, ella había pedido por un momento más privado.

.

La vegetación era mayor por este lugar, y las personas menos a vista. El camino era poco transitado, este era un cementerio más viejo, pocas personas habían sido enterradas aquí desde hace cierto tiempo.

Recordar por qué iban, y a quien visitaban provocaba en Sasuke un apretón en su pecho. Sujetó con más fuerza el ramo de flores en su única mano y siguió caminando junto a Sakura.

.

 _Madre. Padre. Hermano..._

A sus pies, podía leer esos nombres, siempre marcados en su piel, se explayaban en la dura roca de la lápida. Sasuke sentía un extraño vacío, añoranza y dolor, porque no importaban los años, la pérdida de su familia siempre sería una realidad que lastimaba.

 _Estoy aquí de nuevo,_

"Se ve muy bien." Comentó a su compañera, quien ya se encontraba con las rodillas en el suelo, mano dentro de la cubeta de agua. Sasuke no lo había pensado antes, pero ahora, al verla así, tan dispuesta a limpiar la lápida, tan cómoda y segura en sus acciones, que esto le decía al último Uchiha que está no era la primera vez que su compañera hacía este tipo de acciones.

"No hace mucho que están." Sus manos ocupadas, su vista lejos de él. "Durante el ataque de Pain... casi toda la aldea fue destruida. Mucho fue reconstruido, pero aún hay cosas..."

Eso lo sabía, el viejo distrito Uchiha no era más que ruinas,

"Tsunade-shishou ordenó la reconstrucción de lo que podía ser más importante...

Y la familia de Sasuke-kun no quedaría fuera..."

Sus metódicas manos pasando el trapo mojado sobre esos nombres, sonrisa melancólica en sus labios, y Sasuke pensaba en sus palabras. Recordando que durante ese tiempo sus metas eran de lejos preocuparse por el lugar donde los restos de su familia descansaban.

Venganza... era lo más importante para él...

Miraba al cielo, el sol deslumbrante y recordaba las palabras de Naruto.

Siempre optimista y ruidoso, sin cargar perjuicios sobre alguien, contagiando a todos con sus pensamientos.

Había una constante en estos, cuando ambos estaban solos en el hospital y Sasuke esperaba la aparición de cierto ninja médico o este acababa de marcharse, siempre Naruto le traía a tema.

 _"Es cada día más bonita," aquí Sasuke suponía su amigo esperaba una confirmación por su parte. Nunca la obtenía._

 _"Sakura-Chan siempre está tan ocupada, y aun así hace tiempo para ti."_

 _No había celos en su voz, no como cuando eran niños y la atención a Sasuke era lo único para la chica, y eso siempre irritaba al rubio._

 _"Seguro disfrutas de tus_ 'paseos' _, ¿eh teme?" Moviendo las cejas en forma sugestiva, Naruto molestaba. Era algo tan regular que Sasuke le ignoró sin problema._

 _"También viene a verte a ti, idiota."_

 _"Meh, sabes que no es cierto."_

 _Mostró su lengua, un gesto infantil, y sabía que de aún tener ambos brazos los habría cruzado._

 _Sasuke soltó un suspiro._

 _"Pero... de verdad creo que debes ser más serio en cuanto a ella."_

 _Le miró a los ojos, el brillo divertido no estaba en esos orbes azules, la seriedad tanto en su tono como en su mirar._

 _"Ella merece todo lo bueno, Sasuke."_

 **Ella siempre esperó por el momento en que él regresara.**

 **Siempre mirando al cielo, rezando por su bienestar.**

"Se supone que uno debe juntar ambas manos," La voz de Sakura tintineó, como la brisa de los verdes campos, suave. "Y pedir perdón por tus errores, pedir por el bien de tus seres queridos..."

Ella seguía sin mirarle. Su concentración en el ramo de flores, colocándolas sobre la lápida, con tal delicadeza, atención y respeto hacia la tumba de su familia.

 ** _Esperando_**.

 **Y ahora él se volvería a ir.**

"No quiero que vuelvas a estar solo... No quiero que te vayas, pero no puedo detenerte."

Inmóvil. Ojos impares fijos en su forma, sorprendido. Sakura no había vuelto a vociferar sus pensares desde antes del fin de la guerra, antes de que él peleará con Naruto.

 _"Ella aún te quiere, lo sabes..."_

"Y antes de que digas 'gracias', antes de que camines a través de esas puertas, quería que les vieras."

 _Tus personas amadas..._

Y él podía visualizarse de doce años de nuevo, antes de que la idea de marcharse de la aldea cruzara su mente, como eran las tantas visitas a este lugar, siempre recordando los bellos momentos que le fueron arrebatados, siempre el odio o la tristeza luchando por ser la emoción predominante en su corazón, ahogándose en ellas, resintiendo esa maldición que era estar vivo.

Podía volver a sentir con tal claridad esas emociones.

"–Y también, que él sea protegido. Acompáñele durante este nuevo viaje." Sasuke se había desconectado por un segundo de su presente—eso siempre fue una constante: perderse en el pasado— y no había prestado atención a todo lo que ella decía, hasta ahora.

Y como no. Si sus palabras gentiles golpeaban su pecho, sus pensamientos.

"Guíenlo por este camino, a este triste guerrero que perdió la visión de la vida. Denle la dirección correcta a seguir, y nunca permitan que vuelva a sentir tal emoción."

Voz entrecortada, las lágrimas en sus mejillas, sin advertencia, manchaba el rostro de la pelirrosa, cuya petición era tan sincera, tan desinteresada.

Ella siempre lloraba por él.

 _Ella siempre..._

"Porque él les amó demasiado, Sasuke-kun ha sufrido por tanto tiempo... por favor, ayúdele a vencer esa tristeza que golpea a su corazón."

"Y porque le amo, no quiero que él vuelva a sufrir, porque no hay nadie más que él que merezca ser feliz.

Por eso, una y otra vez, para poder ser feliz... guíenlo."

Su aliento atorado en sus pulmones, sus ojos fijos en ella, incapaz de moverse o hablar, Sasuke no podía más que creer que la imagen frente a él era real. Indescriptible, las palabras no estaban para detallar la pasión y entrega, sinceridad y amor que la chica junto a él brindaba con cada entonación y petición, pensando solo en él.

Había pensado hace tanto que ella sólo le perseguía, la chiquilla latosa que fue adentrándose bajo su piel, cada vez más hasta hacerle considerarle como otra más de sus preciosas personas.

Lo único que ella quiso por años fue estar así, lado a lado, que él fuera feliz, incluso si no era ella quien brindara tal emoción.

 _Madre, padre,_

 _"Juntas las manos así, y pides con toda sinceridad, conectando tu corazón." Itachi le decía, una sonrisa gentil._

 _Hermano..._

 _Yo volveré. Aquí._

 _Descubriré mi camino, y sin importar qué,_

 _Yo siempre... regresaré._

"-Con bienestar y salud, porque Sasuke-kun es un testarudo que no se interesa en su condición a menos que sean batallas, que-"

"Oye, estás llorando mucho. Y hablando demasiado."

"-Que coma más que simples tomates y arroz, que-"

 _Desde hace mucho tiempo... ella siempre ha logrado pasar a través de mí..._

Ella hace mucho se había convertido en...

Una de sus personas indispensables,

Incluso... _más_ que eso.

Su única mano se levantó, la dirección era ella, pero detuvo su avance, ¿qué iba a hacer?

¿Sujetarla? ¿Decir promesas o declaraciones vacías? No—no eran vacías, pero ahora no era el momento, por más que lo deseara.

 _"Sakura se merece lo mejor,"_

Y aún al estar cara a cara, uno al lado del otro, Sasuke no podía aceptar el creer estar enamorado de ella.

Aún no podía _acceder_ ,

 _A ella_ , que lograba hacerle ver los colores más brillantes y un futuro esperanzador.

Sakura...

 _Padre. Madre. Hermano..._

 _Un día, regresaremos aquí._

 _Es una promesa._

 **Batallas.**

 **Reconciliaciones.**

 **Viajes.**

 **Cierre de heridas, nuevos comienzos.**

 _"Te veré luego,_

 _Y gracias,"_

 **Futuro.**

"Ah"

"¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa Sarada?" La pequeña se retorcía en el garre de su padre, insistente en ver sobre su hombro. Apenas medio año, pero muy despierta, apuntando con vigor y balbuceos.

Ambos adultos miraron hacia atrás, y entendieron.

"Iré por él,"

"No, yo lo haré." Entregando el bebé a su madre, Sasuke caminó sobre sus pasos, tomando la cubeta que estaban por olvidar.

Su regreso a la aldea había sido hace poco, y en ese día habían decidió visitar el lugar.

Ojos impares sobre los nombres que seguían marcados en su piel, una mirada de añoranza, pero esta vez, a diferencia del pasado, una sonrisa gentil en el rostro del hombre, no resentimientos o sentimientos oscuros.

"Qué-" Uchiha Sakura fue interrumpida, el brazo de su marido rodeando su espalda, su rostro enterrándose entre ella y su hija, murmurando palabras ilegibles para la mujer, pero sabedora del tono suave, sonrió como única respuesta.

Uchiha Sasuke tenía a su familia a su lado, y luego de tanto tiempo solo y sufrimiento, sabía que volvía a ser feliz.

.

* * *

Lel. No sé qué pasó acá. Xdxd

Descaradamente digo que me base en un doujinshi, claro que no le hice justicia. Sowyyyy


	3. Día 03: Intranquilo

**Day 03: Restless**

 **Rated: T**

 **Summary:** Canon Verse/ Blank period. Sueños de un pasado que pudo suceder, Sasuke no puede escapar de sus pesadillas, ni Sakura de sus dudas.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **NA:** Un intento de Angst (apesto para esto) advierto, es confuso, muchos flashbacks :'v

* * *

 **.Bloodstream.**

* * *

No escuchaba nada. El retumbar del dolor sordo en sus extremidades. Abrir los ojos le era difícil, pesado, podía sentir la sangre secándose en su mejilla, la sangre líquida, caliente en sus manos, y por reflejo levantó la mano derecha, estaba manchada por ese líquido.

Más allá de él, tirada a sus pies, con el agua rodeándole, Sakura.

Ojos cerrados, rostro inexpresivo y el oscurecimiento en su capa, _rojo_.

Ese líquido carmesí que se estaba esparciendo en la fría agua.

Sasuke está aturdido, ojos abriéndose en entendimiento, horror.

Preguntas mudas atoradas en su pecho. Solo el reconocimiento, su puño, su mano, esa que sin vida iba cayendo a su costado, cuyas gotas de sangre -la sangre de ella- hacían ondas en el agua al chocar contra la misma.

Sasuke había arremetido contra ella, y nadie llegó para detenerle.

 _Demasiado tarde..._

.

"¿Uh? luces cansado," indicó la pelirosa, dejando de lado su comida. "¿No dormiste bien?"

Ojos pesados, cuerpo agarrotado, Sasuke no respondió de inmediato, sino que se sentó en el tatami, frente a la chica y comenzó a comer.

"¿Hay algo malo con este lugar?" Inquirió de nuevo ella, sin duda preocupada por el aspecto del shinobi frente a ella; Sasuke era alguien serio y renuente a compartir sus pensamientos, pero era más que obvio que no lucía muy bien.

"No."

"¿Entonces qué…?"

"No importa."

La chica frunció un poco la boca, ambos sabían que ella no cedería, no cuando se trataba de él.

Sasuke dejó sus palillos, mirándole directamente por primera vez ese día. Cabello corto, fleco de lado mostrando ese rombo morado que indicaba su orgullo y fuerza, un rostro libre de la redondez de la infancia, más delgada, definida.

No era para nada la Sakura que yacía sin vida en un río de sangre.

"Sakura..."

"¿Eh?"

"...tú... no has cambiado."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso? Tan de repente-"

Por mucho que su físico fuera más maduro, por todo lo que ella ha logrado, su compañera de equipo seguía mostrando su interés por él, siempre entregando demasiado...

Sin decir más, se levantó, su comida aún intacta, mucho menos respondió ni le aclaró lo que había dicho. Caminó hasta la habitación, y cerró el shōji tras de él.

Y por muy delgadas que eran esas puertas de papel, Sakura sentía como si paredes de concreto estuvieran entre ellos.

 _Sasuke kun..._

 **No puedo contarte sobre eso-**

* * *

Eran unas semanas que ambos habían tomado ese viaje juntos, pero Sakura había notado últimamente a Sasuke algo intranquilo, más alejado que al comienzo, ella no lo decía, pero no podía evitar el nudo en su garganta.

"Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad," una inclinación respetuosa para la encargada, Sakura a veces no podía expresar a totalidad el agradecimiento hacia estas personas.

"Al contrario, esperemos regresen pronto, y que tu esposo y tú tengan un buen viaje." su sonrisa sincera y sus palabras solo ocasionaron que la pelirosa se ruborizará, y negará frenéticamente a lo dicho.

"No, uh, nosotros no-" esperando de su ayuda, miró hacia Sasuke, quien seguro se molestaría por tal confusión, pero toda pena se fue de ella, cuando le vio, varios pasos lejos, sin duda no escuchó.

 _O quizás, no le importe..._

A veces la joven médico no entendía, como estar al lado del último Uchiha, caminar junto a él, por fin acompañándole en este viaje... podía sentirse a kilómetros de él.

Sasuke siempre tenía su vista hacia el frente, mirando el cielo, el horizonte, y ella se preguntaba qué era lo que esos poderosos ojos contemplaban, qué era lo que su mente trabajaba.

Le sentía tan distante...

Como siempre, ella tenía que apresurar su paso, correr hacia él, de otra manera le dejaría atrás.

Como tantas otras veces...

¿Por qué seguía así?

A él no parecía importarle si ella le acompañaba o no.

 _"Esta vez, iré contigo." Enfundada bajo su abrigo, decidida mantenía su piso, no cedería, y Sasuke diría por fin lo que tanto ha esperado, Sasuke-_

 _"Bien." Su simple respuesta. No emoción, ni sorpresa, molestia o alegría._ Ese recuerdo.

.

El viento era cruel, hojas, arena y demás se levantaban, Sakura debía usar su brazo para proteger su rostro, aun mirando hacia el frente, hacia Sasuke.

¿Está bien que siga con esto?

A él realmente no le importa, ¿es que sería mejor si-?

La sombra en sus ojos, el negro abrigo de él frente a ella, haciendo de escudo para su rostro. Perpleja por este inesperado movimiento, miró hacia arriba, sus ojos impares pendientes de cada rastro de su cara. Las palabras no fueron pronunciadas, un momento congelado donde ambos se miraron a los ojos, su única manera de comunicarse, y aún así ella notó como esa mano que estuvo frente a ella regresaba a su sitio, no sin antes contraerse, como si fuera a hacer otro movimiento.

No sabía lo que Sasuke pensaba, no sabía si él realmente quiera que ella estuviese ahí con él, pero valía todo el continuar esto.

Incluso si las dudas seguían acechando.

.

Sakura dormía, inconsciente de la figura observándole.

¿Cómo era que ella podía bajar sus defensas tan fácilmente? Con él...

Sus manos frente a ella, sus ojos cerrados, su rostro inexpresivo, pero el acompasado subir y bajar de su pecho que alejaba sus miedos; Sakura estaba viva.

En ella no había manchas oscuras provocadas por su propia mano, sus dedos no goteaban su sangre.

Sus ojos impares no dejaban de verle, queriendo grabar esa imagen, o quizá—

Arrodillándose junto a ella, su única mano acercándose, sus dedos tocando la piel expuesta, rodeando su delicado cuello.

 _Quizá_ seguía torturándose con pesadillas del pasado.

No importaba la fuerza de ella, seguía siendo frágil.

Su cuello, su delgado y delicado cuello siendo rodeado por su mano, grande, brusca-

 _Como hace años._

Sus labios entre abiertos, el recuerdo de su sonrisa brillante al verle.

Sus ojos cerrados, los que siempre gritaban sus afecciones.

La sangre derramada por su mano, siempre manchando el presente.

Incluso si nunca llegó a más, incluso si era solo una pesadilla.

Sasuke no podía seguir con esto.

.

El halcón sobrevolando, era de Konoha. El contenido del mensaje fue uno inquietante, o al menos eso creía ella, pues la mueca en el rostro de Sasuke fue la única información que la chica pudo obtener.

"Cambiaremos de rumbo," le había dicho, y ella le siguió.

Adentrándose más al norte, a unos kilómetros de su ubicación, un Kakashi muy relajado les esperaba.

"¡Kakashi-sensei!" Sin duda era lo último que ella esperaba ver, "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Hey, ustedes dos, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez,"

"No puedo creer que hayas dejado la aldea para... ¿para qué?"

"Es un asunto importante que tratar con Sasuke."

.

No sabía de qué trataba, estaba reclinada contra el tronco de un árbol, sin ser partícipe de esa conversación. Era más que claro que ella no era necesaria para tal.

Solo podía divagar en lo que su vista le ofrecía, su alrededor y los hombres frente a ella.

La espalda de Sasuke, y con esto recuerdos y dudas atacando.

 _Cuando él regresó de su viaje de redención era diferente; más alto, más tranquilo. La atmósfera a su lado era una callada, pero cómoda._

 _Al menos, así es como yo lo sentía,_ pensó ella

 _"¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?" Porque el extasiáis de su presencia aquí no duraría por siempre, lo sabía ella._

 _"Mañana."_

 _"¿Mañana?_

Mañana...

 _¿Tan pronto?_

Sasuke nunca estaría ahí, en Konoha... con ella...

 _La comida no pasó sin interrupciones, y la ninja médico no podía hacer nada más que atender a los constantes llamados._

Le habría gustado que...

 _"Estás muy ocupada, lo mejor será que me retire."_

Que Sasuke no se fuera.

 _Su corazón golpeando contra su pecho, el miedo frío de esta ser la última vez que lo volviera a ver._

 ** _Su sonrisa gentil,_** **"Te veré la próxima vez,"**

 ** _'La próxima vez'_**

 ** _¿Cuándo será la próxima vez, Sasuke-kun?_**

 _Y su mano sujetaba la de él, sorprendiéndolos a ambos._

 _Las palabras atoradas cuando su mirada aterrada se topó con la de él, sorprendido._

¿Realmente puedes?

 _"Yo, hum... yo solo recordé que no- que quería decirte que..., tú-"_

Ellos no cambiaban.

Pero la sonrisa suave, la gentileza del gesto, que pocas veces ella había visto,

 _"Estoy en casa."_

 _La esperanza en sus ojos verdes ante sus palabras_

 _"Estoy en casa, Sakura."_

.

"Sakura,"

No respondía, seguía dormida. ¿Que soñaba ella, que su rostro carecía de emoción? ¿Ella también soñaban con el pasado?

 _"Sasuke, piensa en cómo serán las cosas. Deja de lado el egoísmo."_ Las palabras duras de Kakashi, dirigidas sobre ese tema en especial. Había visto tras él, ¿eh?

 **Es cierto.**

 **Tenía miedo.**

"¿Y Kakashi? ¿Se ha ido?"

"Era tan solo un clon sombra." Lo sabían, pero aun así su gesto le decía que ella no estaba satisfecha. Últimamente su compañera mostraba ese rostro, inquieta y melancólica.

"¿Te sientes sola?"

"¿Huh? Er... un poco." Y dolía. Para Sasuke, sus palabras– "¿Pero sabes? Está bien, porque puedo estar con Sasuke-kun."

La sonrisa cálida de la pelirosa se borró tan rápido como apareció, él no decía nada y ella caía en la cuenta de su declaración.

 _Rayos, rayos, no espera. Está bien, porque no es una mentira, pero aun así. ¡No eran las palabras adecuadas! ¡Shanaroo, que incómodo!_

"Bien."

Ojos verdes agrandándose, mirando a su rostro, y la sombra de esa sonrisa amable se mostraba. No le había visto desde antes de comenzar ese viaje.

"Sakura, hay algo que quiero contarte..."

.

El río era oscuro, incluso si sus pies no se adentraban al agua, si su cuerpo seguía estático y no perdía el equilibrio, sus manos frente a él estaban manchadas de rojo.

 _Su sangre._

Su cuerpo no estaba, pero sabía que el carmesí en el agua, en él, pertenecía a _ella_.

Sasuke había atacado, nadie había llegado y él había atravesado su mano entre su cuerpo.

 _Sakura..._

 _Sasuke-kun, ¿te quedarías conmigo? su voz triste, clavándose en su pecho._

 **Porque todo era una pesadilla que no le dejaba descansar.**

* * *

Okay, okay yo sé no se entiende ni papa, pero Sasuki tiene sueños de cuando casi mata a Sakura y Kakashi lo detiene. Ahora, ¿qué si no hubiera llegado? Sé que no se entiende ni madres, pero descaradamente me basé en otro doujin. Lol.


	4. Día 04: Quemar

**Day 04: Burn**

 **Rated: M**

 **Summary:** AU. Eran como gasolina y fuego, juntos creaban las llamas del infierno.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **NA:** A que no se lo esperaban… _Me apena taaaaanto_

Se editará después, si es que no lo borro xdxd

* * *

 **.Devil in Me.**

* * *

You said I'm too much to handle,

You said I shine to bright, I burnt the candle

Flew too high

.

" _Ahh_ ,"

"Abre un poco más,"

" _Nn_ -no, ¡deten- _mgh_!"

 _Su mente estaba desorientada, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y le costaba respirar. Lo único de lo que era consciente era de la pesadez de su cuerpo, y del calor del suyo a su lado, luego su boca._

Él besaba su espalda, de manera lenta, sus labios se arrastraban por su piel con reverencia, y si ella no estuviera en pleno bliss, le desconcertaría la suavidad del tacto, tan contrastante de hace nos momentos. Mientras tanto el brazo de ese hombre estaba entre sus piernas, su mano acariciando su vientre, sujetando su cadera o arañando su piel— caricias pesadas, posesivas, tan contrarias a los suaves besos en su piel, en su andar su rostro se acercó al de ella, y su mano se deslizó hacia abajo, abajo _hasta_ —

" _Hhhmm_ …"

-hasta su centro caliente, aun húmedo y palpitante, demasiado sensible luego del reciente orgasmo.

"¿Se siente bien?" voz ronca junto a su oreja, con un tinte de burla, su boca murmuró entre besos y mordeduras, la mano entre sus piernas comenzó a moverse. Sus dedos se adentraban más entre los pliegues de su feminidad y esa perla que le provocaba demasiadas sensaciones a ella. Él seguía tocando, su dedo medio e índice moviéndose con círculos lentos entre los labios, deslizándose por la humedad de los fluidos de ambos.

Cuando ella se retorcía y gemía sin poder evitarlo, él sonrió, egocéntrico, _burlesco_ , y justo cuando sentía el cuerpo de la joven tensarse, su respiración cada vez más laboriosa, retiró su mano y su cuerpo de ella.

" _Nngh_ … _no_ …" apenas si logró escucharla, pero no le complacería, sino que le miró desde arriba, su cuerpo de lado, pero su rostro girado hacia él.

Su cara sonrojada, excitación, calor y vergüenza, él no flaqueaba; sin importar la poca luz y las sombras, sus ojos negros quemaban en la memoria esa imagen… su largo cabello rosa revuelto, mechones adhiriéndose en su rostro, la clara piel, suave y cubierta por sudor, enrojecida por las actividades ilícitas que había estado haciendo, marcas de sus propios dedos, dientes en lugares que haría escandalizar hasta al más abierto de mente.

Sasuke notó sus piernas cerrándose, sin duda ella quería aliviar o ignorar la necesidad entre ellas, luego su mirada pasó hacia su curvatura redonda, sin duda esa parte de su anatomía era de lo que él más disfrutaba ver, y recordaba con ironía la sorpresa que él mismo se llevó cuando le vio así por primera vez, como disfrutó haberle empujado hacia la pared y aun de pie, tomarle por detrás. De manera deliberada, llevó su mano hasta ahí, haciéndole respingar, pero ni la visible incomodidad de ella le detuvo; brusco, sujetó sus nalgas, enterrando sus uñas en su carne, marcando su palma en la piel blanca, por su parte el gemido de ella, de inconformidad-o placer- no hacía más que motivarle a seguir con el cruel masaje.

Ella era todo un manjar, una fruta dulce, _prohibida_ , y Sasuke se regocijaba —la parte más retorcida de su interior alababa el momento en que decidió que la tendría.

"Dime, te gusta esto, ¿no es así, _Sa-ku-ra_?" se mofaba,

Las lágrimas en sus desenfocados ojos verdes no le hacían retroceder, sino al contrario, esta chica era orgullosa, y provocar esto en ella…

"N- no," porque le humillaba estar así, vulnerable y expuesta ante este… _demonio_ , que ella decidió en ese momento que esto era suficiente, y lo razonable era irse de una vez, no solo porque cualquiera podría llegar y les encontraría así… no quería imaginarlo.

Él supo lo que ella haría, con la certeza en sus ojos dudoso, y cuando su cuerpo comenzó a levantarse, sabía que ella planeaba dejar las cosas así. _Ha, como sí_ , estaba poniéndose duro de nuevo, y esta sesión no sería así de breve.

No se lo permitiría

Porque esto ya era más que un juego, y porque cada vez que la tenía, deseaba más.

"Espera," una mano en su vientre le empujó de nuevo de espaldas contra su improvisado lecho— mantas y sus propias ropas cancelando el frío y duro piso. Sin advertencia, le separó sus piernas, se posicionó frente a ella y con una imagen tan pecaminosa, su lengua salió de su boca y se posó en el muslo interno de su pierna derecha, logrando un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo cuando su músculo entró en contacto con ella, húmedo y caliente.

"Sasuke, no-" al final ella sólo logró morder su propio labio, acallando los sonidos que luchaban por salir. La de él mano regresó hasta su intimidad, sin detener la atención de su lengua en su muslo, sus dedos retomaron los movimientos previos en su calidez, está vez dejando el juego, y centrándose en borrar los pensamientos de la chica frente a él.

Sasuke le miró, desde su posición, su rostro sin perder el colorido rubor, pero su manos en puños tapando su boca evitando vociferar sus verdaderos sentires, brazos sobre sus pecho, juntándoles pero cubriendo sus pezones— en este punto, ¿ella seguía tratando de cubrirse de él, _de Uchiha Sasuke_ quien ya ha visto y probado cada rincón de ella? más que burla, le irritaba ese comportamiento, pues aunque supiera bien como lucía la respetada Haruno Sakura sin roba puesta, cada vez, cada experiencia era una que él _necesitaba_ guardar en su mente, y esa acción de ella le evitaban que pudiera hacer eso, verla completamente expuesta y excitada. Apunto de tomarle por las muñecas y colocar sus brazos sobre su cabeza,

"- _Un_ … _Sasuke_ … _kun_ …"

Dirigiendo sus ojos hasta su rostro, que el aliento de Sasuke se detuvo; fue la mirada fija en él, en sus cuerpos, en lo que estaba haciendo, vista desenfocada, ojos de un verdes tan _oscuro_ , el deseo que ella se negaba a pronunciar, se mostraba sin reparo en sus ojos.

Eran sus ojos lo que él más disfrutaba ver.

"Esto te gusta, anhelas que este dentro de ti, que mi lengua recorra _ahí_ otra vez, ¿verdad…, _Sa-ku-ra?_ "

 _Mucho para una puritana, ¿eh?_

"Eres lo peor, y tú y todo esto me da asco." su voz menos temblorosa, desprecio en su tono, y el dirigió su mirada a ella, cuyo disgusto se dibujaba en esos rasgos dulces, para luego bajar la vista a su cuerpo desnudo, como si lo que ella dijo no fuera más que otro sonido de fondo. Claro que a él no le gustaba esa actitud altanera, o bien, eso se decía.

Siempre era delicioso borrarle esa moralidad.

 _Así quieres jugar, hn._

"¿Es así?" se sentó sobre sus rodillas, levantando y separando la pierna de la chica, exponiéndola más a él, y la dejó recaer sobre su hombro, mientras iba acercándose más, la mirada escandalizada de ella ante el acecho… Sasuke reprimo una sonrisa. _Apenas comienza._

"Entonces, tendré que hacer algo para hacerte sentir… _bien_ , _Sakura_ …"

Como pronunciaba su nombre, como si cada sílaba fuera la fruta más deliciosa y su lengua apreciara cada parte de la misma, ella no tuvo tiempo siquiera de entrar en pánico, porque sus dedos ya estaban dentro de ella. El ardor doloroso, el incómodo sentir de algo ajeno a su cuerpo moviéndose en su estrecho canal, y como el entrar y salir—

 _Rápido, más rápido_

Le atoraba el aire en sus pulmones y hacía que su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo. Sus caderas subiendo y bajando, esperando que la penetración fuera más profunda, que le llenara por completo.

" _Aaah, Hum..-maa_ ," mordía su labio, incapaz de entender que era lo que quería decir, luchando inútilmente contra su cuerpo. Un quejido fue lo único que pudo emitir cuando la acción paró.

Aturdida, ojos pesados le miró, su cuerpo rodeando el de ella, _su maldita media sonrisa llena de malicia_ , oscuros sentimientos y lujuria, y luego sus ojos, como llamaradas negras del infierno. Sus dedos llenos de sus fluidos, siendo chupados sin reparo o duda. La imagen debería ser una grotesca, indeseable, pero su corazón golpeaba con más fuerza y su aliento se cortaba. La anticipación, el deseo que hace mucho entendió no podía seguir negando.

 _Su voz era profunda, sus palabras siempre demasiado honestas y ofensivas_ ,

"Parece que dejaste de ser obstinada,"

 _El conocimiento de su belleza física y el descaro de usarla a su favor,_

Su mano grande en su abdomen, moviéndola como un títere, obligando su cuerpo a girarse, haciéndola reposar su peso en sus rodillas y manos, haciéndole encarar las mantas bajo ellos, su cabello cayendo sobre su hombro, como cortinas al lado de su rostro. Sus manos jamás abandonaban su cuerpo, su tacto tan posesivo que dolía, le tocaban sin premura, y cada recorrer de sus dedos en su piel le quemaba el alma.

 **Esto no es correcto.**

 _Era su nula fe y miedo a Dios,-_

"Ahora, ahora no puedes seguir negando," Su aliento chocando contra su piel, el involuntario escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, y la caliente necesidad de tenerlo dentro de ella.

 **Esto no está bien.**

 _-él es todo lo malo..._

 **Más que incorrecto, _era pecado._**

"Será mejor que dejes de evitar hacer ruido," Una mano en su cadera, levantándola en la posición adecuada, la otra ella sabía bien la usaba para prepararse. De rodillas, la mano que no tocaba a la chica, la usaba para sostener su miembro duro e hinchado. Todo ese espectáculo- simplemente _ella_ \- le ponía en este estado. "O te daré tan duro que todos podrán escuchar."

"No-no te atrevas," le lanzó una mirada por sobre su hombro, y _esto_ era lo que él quería. El fuego en sus ojos verdes.

Sasuke no daba reparo a la insaciable necesidad que ella despertaba. Mucho atribuía a quien era ella, _la dulce y prístina_ hija del sacerdote, _la santa e impecable_ joven admirada por ese pueblucho.

La dulce chica por la que el idiota rubio babeaba.

 _La Sakura puritana que no pecaba._

Su mano se movía con mayor fuerza sobre su pene, motivado por este calor cada vez más asfixiante, y guiándole por la descubierta entrada, comenzó a penetrar.

Lento, centímetros a centímetros con dolorosa languidez. Quería arremeter de una vez, duro y fuerte hasta robarle el aire, pero se controlaba, quería atormentarla, porque era ella quien más deseaba eso, por mucho que se negara a alguna vez decirlo.

Ambas manos en su cadera y su cintura, sus labios apretados, tuvo que ahogar su propio gemido cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de ella. Seguía siendo estrecha, como la primera vez.

" _Ahh..._ " el suspiro escapó de ella, y Sasuke retiró su miembro de su interior. Sólo para volver a llenarle. Las penetraciones comenzaron, el ritmo lento que empezó fue avanzando en un grado de frenesí y furia, el ruido de carne contra carne, el chapotear de sus fluidos y los constantes golpes, los gemidos de ella que ya no eran evitados y él, resoplando y gruñendo, sentenciándose a no caer.

Esto era lo que quería desde el día que la vio, pulcra y educada, _perfecta_. Sus dedos picaban por manchar y destruir tal pureza. Que ella fuera de fuerte convicción y profundas creencias sólo hacía todo este pecado más dulce.

Tentarla, hacerla caer para que fuera ella quien diera el primer gran paso era algo que sin duda jamás olvidaría.

Por siempre recordaría el haberle quitado la virginidad en la cama de la persona que más amaba a esta pelirosa, ese que era su propio amigo.

"Mereces ser castigada," su rostro entre su largo cabello, inhalando la combinación de su aroma, sudor y su propia colonia, su olor a sexo.

Una mano en su abdomen, levantando más su cuerpo, y sus caderas chocando más y más con sus nalgas, entrando más profundo, más duro en ella, arrancando no solo suspiros sino suplicas incomprensibles.

Con cada palabra dicha por él, las penetraciones aumentaban, "Mira que fornicar antes del matrimonio, y bajo la casa de Dios. ¿Qué dirían las personas?"

Su aliento se cortaba, y ella no respondía, ojos cerrados y boca entreabierta, gemidos incontrolables y movimientos que acompañaban los de él. ¿Cómo podría articular palabras? Si sentía como su miembro golpeaba más y más duro contra su estrecha entrada, le sentía grande duro y palpitante llegar hasta el más recóndito fin de ella.

¿Cómo pensar en Dios, en su padre, _en nadie_ si su mano sujetaba su pecho, sus dedos tomando y jalando su pezón, pinchando y estrujando hasta arrancarle sollozos incontrolables, cuando su boca besaba su cabello y su voz era miel y veneno, escurriendo, manchando y marcando con pecado cada centímetro de piel y alma? _Cómo_ cuando ella creía estaba ena-

Un jalón particularmente doloroso de su cabello inclinó su rostro hacia atrás, su cuello arqueado, un quejido en sus labios siendo acallado cuando _su_ boca le poseyó.

Los labios de Sasuke eran duros, crueles, dominando los de ella y su mente, su lengua insistente en su boca, robando el poco aire que tenía, así como su razonamiento.

 _Más que indebido, más que un pecado, esto que ellos tenían era inconcebible, rompía todo lo que ella había creído._

Pero no podía hacer mucho, incluso aunque intentara, incluso aunque le evitara… cuando sus miradas se encontraban y sus cuerpos se tocaban, era como ser poseída por algo extraño, una necesidad implacable de _él_ , de ellos juntos y de esta colisión caliente que no podía detenerse.

Su cuerpo se guiaba por necesidad, sus manos sujetaban su cuello y le atraía más a ella, su boca se movía, no con él, sino en su contra, no dejándose mallugar, y dando pelea.

 **Eran como gasolina y fuego, juntos creaban las llamas del infierno.**

Su voz desconocida, los ruegos, exigencias de,

"Más rápido, más duro," que se decían con su boca, la que todos los días recitaba pasajes y bendiciones. Lo decía con pasión y sin culpas, olvidando dónde estaba o quien era ella. En esos momentos de fuego y pecado, a Sakura no le importaba quemarse en este averno.

.

* * *

La verdad es que esta trama la tengo para un short fic, pero igual le introduzco aquí. Si a alguien le interesa.

ademas, pido disculpas por tan fofo intento de smut, creo que lo único lemon escrito por mi que me ha gustado es Playboy y los primeros capítulos de Bad at Love,

mejor me regreso a escribir comedia Dx


	5. Día 05: Diferencia de Estatura

**Day 05: High difference**

 **Rated: T, ligero M**

 **Summary:** Modern AU . Él era el hombre de sus sueños, pero no estaba disponible para ella.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **NA:** Hashtag **SNS**

* * *

 **.Daddy Issues.**

* * *

Había más que una diferencia de estaturas entre ellos,

Había una gran distancia que Sakura no sabía podía cruzar.

Podía decir que su vida era relativamente normal. Lo más común para alguien de su edad, aunque quizá la escuela era lo único "emocionante" o en lo que enfocaba su mente. Claro, hija única, padres divorciados y amigos que contaba con una sola mano (y le sobraban dedos), no tenía nada en que centrar su atención más que estudiar.

Y a decir verdad, hasta hace poco eso estaba bien.

A _él_ le conoció en la ceremonia de entrada, aunque ' _conocer_ ' es una palabra muy fuerte para lo que en realidad fue; verlo de lejos el primer año, su rostro un deslumbre ocasional en su mente. Él era muy apuesto, y más que su físico, era el aura que consigo cargaba, serio, maduro... y _tan_ lejos de su alcance.

Los dos primeros años fueron sólo así, verlo de vez en cuando en los pasillos y desde su ventana. Suponía que si ella tuviera clases con él su mente fantasearía demasiado.

Tenía razón.

Tercer año no solo le separó de su único par de amigos, cambio de maestros y compañeros conocidas...cambios de aulas era desastroso, y con esto _él_.

Uchiha Sasuke, era su nombre, y ahora Sakura le veía todos los días.

"Haruno," Le llamó, "deja de soñar y comienza a leer."

Y era su maestro de Ética y moral.

Mordió su labio, incapaz de acatar su orden, no sabía qué página estaban leyendo. Él se dio cuenta.

"Toma asiento," voz irritada, sin duda algo molesto. "Te quedas luego de clases."

 _Ah, genial._

 _._

Hace bastante rato la escuela se había vaciado, algunos alumnos de clases extra regados por el lugar, pero su piso estaba desierto, aún más el salón.

Le incomodaba un poco estar sola, aún más con él.

Sus ojos negros le inquietaban, y a toda costa evitaba verle directamente, sólo atinaba a sujetar con fuerza la tela de su falda y removerse en su lugar.

"Te la pasas en la nubes, no pones atención y tu promedio ha bajado. ¿Hay algo que te tenga así?"

 _Sí, tú._

Ella movió su cabeza en negación.

"Usualmente los problemas en casa o amigos son el motivo de estas situaciones, ¿hay algo que te esté provocando esto?"

 _Verte_.

"No."

Él suspiró, cansado. Sabía que ella no estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Haruno, deja esa actitud."

"No puedo..."

Levantó una ceja, "¿No planeas mejorar?"

Ella volvió a negar, más desesperada. "No, no... _no_ puedo decir..." _decir que pienso en ti,_

Mordía su labio, evitando que las palabras salieran. Sentía su corazón latir muy rápido, su rostro caliente. Se removió, piernas cerradas, frotándole entre sí, un calor ya muy conocido se estaba instalando. _Pienso en ti, todos los días, todas las noche, toco-_

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué es...?" Retuvo el aliento cuando él se levantó de su silla, rodeando el escritorio y moviéndose frente a ella. Con cada centímetro que él se inclinaba más cerca de ella, su corazón desembocaba y su aliento se negaba a salir.

"Sakura... puedes contarme, no le diré a nadie si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero no es saludable embotellar lo que te sucede."

 _Maldición, maldición, maldición..._ sus manos temblaban, y tarde se dio cuenta de esto porque ellas se movían hacia él.

Un breve segundo en el que jodería todo.

Pero cuando sus manos sujetaron la camisa de él, cuando sus pies se elevaron en puntitas y su rostro estuvo solo a centímetros, ya no pensaba en nada.

Sus ojos, tan negros, profundos y sus labios... _tan cerca-_

"¡Haruno!"

-Que su voz sonó estridente le dejó paralizada. Abrió los ojos de par en par, de pie en el mismo lugar, pero el hombre frente a ella le sostenía las manos, su propia cara en shock.

El silencio se tornó pesado, y conforme la realidad de lo que ella estuvo a punto de hacer cayó en ambos, tanto que ninguno pudo articular palabra.

Con el rostro enrojecido, un pequeño chillido de vergüenza emitió ella, se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar corriendo.

Sasuke se quedó ahí, aun procesando lo que _casi_ sucedía.

* * *

¡Cambiarse de escuela! Era la única solución, de ninguna manera podría ella poner pie en ese lugar, ¡mucho menos en su clase!

Pensaría en el suicido, pero era una cobarde, cualquier pensamiento de dolor era desechado en automático.

Aun así, ¿Qué era ese hueco en su pecho, y el retortijón en su estómago?

El miedo de lo que sucederá. Como un niño pequeño esperando el castigo por romper una ventana.

No había momento en que no se maldecía por lo que _casi_ hizo, ¡pero es que su cuerpo actuó por sí solo! Sasuke había insistido tanto en saber qué era lo que le tenía a ella así... y si bien no lo dijo con palabras era más que obvio que ahora entendía.

 _¡Jodeeer...!_

Se dejó caer con fuerza en su cama, mirando el techo con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir?

 _'Uchiha-sensei, lamentó casi besarlo, pero es su culpa por ser tan caliente.'_

 _No jodas._

"Es su culpa." Murmuró con resentimiento. "¿Cómo se le ocurre trabajar con personas tan allegadas a su edad? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Veinticinco? _¡Ugh!_ Y para colmo... tenía que ser apuesto..."

 _Claro Sakura, trata de justificarte._

 _Aunque... no debería ser la primera vez que una alumna se le acerca así..._ pensó, y suponía era cierto... todas las chicas babeaban por él.

Frunció el ceño, ese pensamiento ya no le gustaba.

Disgustada, se reacomodó de costado, mirando a su puerta cerrada, y maldiciendo ese día.

Jamás pensó que sería capaz de algo así. Tratar de besarlo...

¿Y si lo hubiera hecho, qué? Él de ninguna manera le devolvería el beso... ¿verdad?

Cerró sus ojos, y por instantes mandó a la mierda las seguras consecuencias y disfrutó de la fantasía por un momento.

 _Uchiha-sensei tiene unos labios finos. Seguro sabe besar increíble, sus movimientos debían ser sensuales, dominantes,_ pensó, mientras su dedo índice tocaba su propio labio inferior, imaginando lo que se sentiría.

 _Él seguro... seguro movería sus manos, las colocaría en mis mejillas, acariciaría con suavidad y arrancaría suspiros._

Su mente estaba demasiado perdida y su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse... ejem, _inquieto_.

Esto se había vuelto una vergonzosa costumbre desde el primer día que le vio y todo empeoró cuando comenzó a darle clases. Sakura no podía evitar tocarse pensando en él.

Y así, como cada noche, su mano se deslizó entre sus piernas y comenzó a frotar imaginando que la mano que jugaba con su clítoris era una más grande, cálida y experta.

* * *

Pocas cosas le desequilibraban, pero el trabajo no había sido uno de esos factores.

No hasta que cierta adolescente pelirosa apareció.

"Haruno," le llamó, y para su no sorpresa, ella no estaba, _de nuevo._ Resopló y continuó tomando asistencia. No se había presentado a sus clases en lo que iba a la semana, y sabía bien el motivo. Cuando llegaba a verle por los pasillos ella corría en otra dirección y le evitaba de tal manera que parecía exagerado. Enserio, chica inmadura.

 _¿Qué esperas? tiene diecisiete años..._

 _Dieciocho,_ se corrigió a sí mismo. Y fue con eso que respingó, tal parece que estaba demasiado al tanto de ella.

Su excusa por esto sería que luego de su... _intento_ de contacto la semana pasada él ahora pensaba mucho en su alumna por ese inesperado hacer... lo cierto es que no. Haruno Sakura siempre había destacado para él. Su pulcro historial y buen comportamiento... sobre todo, era alguien atractiva. Su singular cabello y color de ojos, y su cuerpo joven, aún en desarrollo pero sin duda tierno, dulce y ansioso para ser explorado...

Le había sido algo difícil no mirarle más de lo conveniente, muchos menos acercarse más de lo debido.

Pero ese día... cuando su hermoso rostro se acercó al de él, sus ojos de verde brillante comenzaron a cerrarse y sus labios seductores se abrieron, que él pudo sentir su aliento en la piel y su primer impulso era tomarle y devorar hasta el último rincón de ella...

Tragó duro, ese recuerdo le perseguía sin piedad. Casi se deja llevar.

 _Esto está mal._

Ella era su alumna, esto era inmoral.

Y aun así, maldecía la estupidez de haber hablado e interrumpir el tan ansiado contacto.

 _Eres un asco,_

 _._

"¡Uchiha-kun!" Se giró para ver al conocido (e irritante) dueño de la voz. Un hombre varios años mayor que él le saludaba con efusividad, usando un leotardo verde, y una sonrisa demasiado brillante.

"Guy, qué-" manos pesadas sobre sus hombros, desequilibrándolo y casi provocándole tirar sus libros.

"¡Chico, necesito tu ayuda!"

Habría dicho que no. De hecho lo hizo. Sasuke no era remplazo, y sobre todo no tenía el tiempo o intereses para suplir, mucho menos algo tan inesperado.

Guy se había acercado con ese motivo, algo entre _"¡Mí apadrinando se gradúa! ¡No tengo a quien dejar encargado! ¡Te pagaré!"_ Entre los ruegos, pero Sasuke era difícil de roer, ni por muchas lágrimas derramadas por el hombre le convencería.

¿Por qué no le dice a Kakashi? Eran buenos amigos, ¿no?

Además, ¿Qué sabía él de clase de deporte?

Mucho menos quería estar dos horas en un gimnasio con sudoroso adolescentes en pantaloncillos o muchachillas hormonales tratando de subir sus shorts lanzándole miradas.

"No, lo siento, estoy ocupado mañana,"

"¡Por favor! ¡Solo serían los de ultimo grado! Primeros años se irán de paseo y segundos han terminado con-"

"Bien."

"¿Qué?"

"Está bien. Yo te remplazaré mañana."

El abrazo del hombre le golpeó el aire, pero estaba demasiado confundido con lo que había aceptado hacer, que no protestó.

De pronto, una extraña ansiedad y expectativa se formaba en él.

* * *

Sakura siempre estuvo orgullosa de su inteligencia, aunque muy a su pesar este último semestre su cerebro pareciera desconectar cada vez que cierto maestro estaba cerca. Muy consciente de su cobardía al faltar a sus clases, evitarlo era lo único que podía pensar como solución inmediata.

 _Quizá si no asisto un par de días se olvide de mi existencia, no es como si fuera a notarlo… ¿verdad?_

Claro, y evitarle como la peste por toda la escuela.

Simplemente no creía ser capaz de controlar sus reacciones estando frente a él. ¿Qué si se ponía toda roja y balbuceaba? ¿Qué sí se ponía a fantasear de nuevo y un gemido escapaba de su boca…?

¿Que si él quería hablar de lo que sucedió? _Eeerr, error_ , no pasó nada. ¡ _Nada_!

 _Me lleva la-_

 _¡Por qué jodida suerte, jodida vida!_ Vestido en pantalones deportivos, con una simple playera oscura y brazos descubiertos, ¡Uchiha-sensei les estaba impartiendo la clase de deportes!

 _¡Nooo…!_ Sakura estuvo a punto de echarse a correr cuando sus ojos, _esos ojos_ \- hicieron contacto con los de ella. Seguro él se dio cuenta de su pánico, porque enseguida caminó hasta ella y le entregó un portapales y varios listados.

"Toma esto, ve haciendo anotaciones de tiempos para cada uno. Y esto." Le entregó un cronometro y le instruyó a acompañarlo.

 _Ugh_ , ya no podía escapar.

.

La mayor parte de la clase pasó rápido, se enfocó en observar, tomar tiempos y anotar, seguía las instrucciones de Uchiha-sensei y cuidaba ser detallada. Un alivio se instalaba en ella, el peso de sus miedos se iba. Tal parece que él era una persona comprensiva y muy humana, no le había atacado ni visto con recelo, no había exigido una aclaración ni le había demandado por acoso (gracias al cielo). Le trataba igual que a cualquiera.

"Haruno, despierta."

"¿Huh?" Parpadeó. _Rayos_ , había vuelto con las ensoñaciones, no pudo evitar el sonrojo. "¿Sí?"

"Es tu turno, toma un compañero y realiza los estiramientos, luego da cinco vueltas alrededor del gimnasio."

Asintió, levantó la vista en busca de alguien conocido que pudiera ayudarle. Derecha, izquierda…

"Hum, sensei…"

"¿Qué sucede?"

Mordió su labio, "Parece que todos están ocupados." Aquellos que seguían alrededor estaban dispersos, trabajando con sus propios compañeros, totalmente ajenos ante la conflictiva de la chica, mientras otros tantos realizaban sus caminatas por el lugar. "Debería decirle a-"

"Está bien, ven acá."

¿Le ordenaría algo diferente? Llegó hasta estar frente a él, mirada curiosa y expectante, para luego sorprenderse cuando sus manos pesadas se dejaron caer sobre sus hombros y le obligó a darle la espalda.

"Te ayudaré con eso."

 _¡¿Huh?!_ Boquiabierta, pasmada... ¿era un sueño? No dijo nada.

No lo creía. ¡No lo creía! ¡Uchiha-sensei estaba tocando sus hombros! Sus manos le tomaron con fuerza y luego soltaban, comenzando a sobar. Tragó pesado, se mordió los labios y parpadeó varias veces. Sus manos estaban tocando sus hombros, espalda y cuello.

"Da la vuelta," ¿para qué le ordenaba si él mismo le hizo girar de nuevo?

"Planta bien los pies y levanta la rodilla derecha." Lo hizo, y casi chilla cuando ambas manos tomaron cada lado de su pierna aun flexionada, elevándola más. "No sueltes, coloca una mano sobre mi como soporte y mantén así," y seguía levantándole y para no caer ella sujetó con fuerza su hombro.

"La otra." Lo hizo. "Bien. Ahora siéntate."

Ella obedecía lo que le ordenaba, pérdida en el limbo por sus palabras cadentes y profundas, por su toque firme pero no brusco, por sus ojos concentrados en ella.

"Separa un poco las piernas, flexiona la rodilla izquierda, mantén por unos momentos. Bien, ahora derecha… okay. Ahora…" sus palabras se interrumpieron, ella le miró más, preguntándose por qué dudaba.

"¿Sensei?" Preguntó inocente, y fue testigo de cómo su rostro relajado y libre de emociones se mostraba confundido, como si algo le molestar. Y luego una mirada que robó su aliento se mostró en sus ojos negro, "Sen-"

"Derecha." Atinó a hacerlo, más porque él mismo le obligó. Con ambas manos sujetaba su pierna flexionada, y presionaba hacia ella, llevándola hasta su pecho. El calambre por la acción le provocó quejarse, un ruido apenas audible pero que hizo que él apretara con más fuerza su pierna. Ella no se dio cuenta, pero de un momento a otro él se había acercado más, y el aire se le atoró en los pulmones cuando sintió su aliento cálido en su cara, abrió más los ojos, aturdida

 _Qué-_

"Sakura," ¡su nombre! Su nombre rodaba de su boca como si fuera lo más _sensual_ , le incitó un calor incomodo en su vientre, y luego su mano derecha dejó de sujetar su rodilla, y comenzó a deslizarse… el contacto de sus dedos contra la piel descubierta de su muslo le avivó más escalofríos, ella ahogó un gemido.

Su respiración golpeaba su piel, caliente y laborioso, y ella abrió más lo labios, sentía los ojos cerrarse cuando la punta de sus dedos rozaban la orilla de sus shorts… jugando con la misma para luego _uno_ , _dos…_ dedos meterse debajo de la prenda, desplazándose más y más hasta-

"Repórtate a la salida," Se retiró de ella, soltando su agarre y rompiendo el contacto se levantó. Parpadeo confundía, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, sentía todo su cuerpo arder.

"Tendrás clases extra por inasistencia."

Voz impasible, _pero sus ojos…_

"Luego discutiremos tu _castigo_ … Haruno."

Mientras él se retiraba como si nada hubiera pasado, ella permaneció en el piso, desorientada y mojada.

 _¿Qué fue…?_ No, una mejor pregunta sería… ¿Qué iba a pasar?

.

* * *

Pecadores, quería más, verdad? Hum…

Bueno, continuación de esta historia el día 10… claro, si veo comentarios donde les interesa… lol.


	6. Día 06: Fantasmas

**Day 06: Ghosts**

 **Rated: T/M**

 **Summary: Canon divergence.** Sabes que las cosas no pueden ir peor cuando ya tocaste fondo. Mientras veía las estrellas junto al fantasma de su pasado, Uchiha Sasuke soñaba con un futuro que pudo ser.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **NA: …** yo no quería escribir esto…

no editado, lo siento.

* * *

 **.One Love.**

* * *

 _Sabes que las cosas no pueden ir peor cuando ya tocaste fondo..._

Cuando obras mal, la vida se encarga de hacerte pagar, una a una… tarde o temprano.

Y cuando tratas de redimirte, el destino te entiende, te ayuda y te brinda luz para continuar.

 _¿Entonces por qué_...?

.

Sasuke pasó por varias etapas oscuras, siempre pensando _'no puede empeorar'_ y siempre equivocándose. El perder su familia le dejó mal, sin un futuro brillante, y solo la venganza era su motor para seguir un día más con vida. Tanto fue su desesperanza y odio que evitó reconocer s su equipo, -Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura-como aquello que había perdido.

Uno no remplaza una familia con otra.

Sasuke solo había tenido un padre, una madre... un hermano, y este equipo no llenaría esos lugares vacíos. _Jamás_ , se dijo muchas veces.

Luego la ira y sed de justicia y sangre contra la aldea que obligó a su hermano a terminar con todo, consigo mismo... la furia le cegó, nada quedaría de Konoha y sus personas.

No había manera en que él pudiera agradecer a Naruto, a todos, por haberle sacado del abismo, por darle otra oportunidad.

Muchos años, sangre, lágrimas y dolor le hizo entender que uno no elige los lazos con las personas, su importancia e impacto en la vida. Otro de sus entendimientos fue que ellos jamás podrían usurpar esos lugares.

Al contrario, ellos crearon su propia importancia irremplazable en la vida de este ex-vengador.

El último Uchiha pasó mucho tiempo por sí mismo, vagando y meditando el mejor curso a tomar. Años atrás la idea de un futuro era una broma sarcástica; si él fuera a sobrevivir luego de matar a su propio hermano no le quedaría nada más por lo que vivir. Esa era su mantra, un destino que el mismo había tomado y aceptado.

El mundo ya no era en negro y rojo, no era muerte, dolor y rencor. Las mañanas eran de colores brillantes, las tardes de colores cálidos y las noches estrelladas. El mirar la luna le reconfortaba, el seguir caminando por lugares desiertos o poblados hasta regresar a casa era su día a día.

El visitaba la aldea que le vio nacer y caer, y era por estas personas preciadas que el continuaba. En pequeñas reuniones con su equipo, su nuevo tipo de familia donde ver al pasado ya no era dolor, donde podía sonreír ligeramente y aceptar el ambiente de camadería y amor.

Sobre todo eso último.

 _"Sakura…"_

Esa tensión entre ellos, algo que inició en la infancia, la importancia que nació al ser camaradas… una expectativa que se avivó con un simple gesto "te veré pronto", y con su regreso ahora, que sabía este algo entre ellos sucedería.

Le había costado dar esos pasos tentativos, no por no saber _qué_ o _cómo_ , sino que tantos años de ausencia, de dolor, estos sentimientos cálidos y suaves le descolocaban. Eso, y el constante fantasma de sus errores.

Si bien había cumplido una condena, había salvado al mundo y a la aldea en varias ocasiones, y ayudado a otros durante su viaje de redención, esta sombra oscura que le seguía jamás se iba, y algo que él no podía permitir era a dicha oscuridad cubrir a alguien tan amado e importante como lo era Haruno Sakura.

Cada vez que compartían un roce pequeño él creía ver manchas en la piel de ella.

Sasuke quería hacer más, sujetar su mano, rodear sus hombros con su brazo o simplemente estar a su lado.

Quizá, si hubiera sido por él, poco habrían avanzado en esta… _situación_.

Pero él nunca podría brindarle a ella todo lo que merecía, no valía la pena exponerle a algo tan horrible como lo era una vida a su lado.

Por mucho que él deseara, por muy consciente de que al pensar en futuro era solo ella con quien podía visualizar su vida, Sasuke no podía arruinar a esta persona, mucho menos darle un nombre tan maldito como era el Uchiha.

Sakura sería un cálido sueño que alguna vez pudo haber sido, en otra vida, en otro tiempo.

Su corazón latía lento, la pesadez en sus miembros con resignación y… _ahogo_. Incluso en este punto sentía lastima por sí mismo, pero este actuar era lo indicado. Continuar con su viaje, cuidando de Konoha, de ella, en las sombras y dejándole libre, sin cadenas o su persona interponiéndose en continuar su vida. Ella sin duda podría encontrar a quien de verdad le mereciera, a quien no le hiciera llorar y no le hiciera sufrir. Sasuke quería que Sakura fuera feliz, incluso si el imaginarle sonriendo para alguien más le clavaba navajas en el pecho y le cortaba la respiración.

* * *

Había recibido sus cartas, cada una de ellas pidiendo le dijera el _por qué_ se había marchado sin decir nada, el _cuándo_ volvería y si se encontraba bien. Cada una de ellas con más confusión y dolor, le conocía tan bien. Y cada una de ellas sin responder.

Era mejor que ambos fingieran que esas cartas jamás llegaban.

Al paso de dos meses, dejaron de hacerlo.

Fue una capa de hielo sobre él, un _alivio_ … eso es lo que él había querido… y aun así… esa parte egoísta de él, ese defecto del que nunca se desharía, no dejaba de hacerle pensar _'no te rindas… espera por mí," y_ esos pensamientos eran una tortura autoimpuesta, pero siempre y cuando Sakura jamás les escuchara, estaba bien esa indulgencia.

Cerraba los ojos, y visualizaba un futuro contento, con ella… y…, un suspiro por parte de él, era demasiado doloroso.

.

"¡Sasuke-kun!" La sintió antes de escucharla, su vibrante chakra gritando a volúmenes, pero fue su voz lo que le hizo entender que no estaba imaginando cosas.

Atónito, creyendo se trataba de un espejismo en este cruel desierto, giró tan rápido su rostro, su cuerpo, para encarar la figura que corría hasta él.

Creyó que se detendría a recuperar el aire una vez estuviera frente a él, que recargaría sus manos en sus rodillas e inhalaría profundamente, juntado palabras y fuerza, pero en su lugar, ella dio los pasos necesarios para cerrar la distancia entre ellos y se abalanzó sobre él. Manos alrededor de su forma, rostro en su pecho, y fuertes sollozos ahogándose entre sus capas.

Él no sabía qué decir, o qué pensar… de todos los escenarios en lo que había creído le volvería a ver… no era así, no con ella buscándole.

"Sak-"

"¡Te fuiste! Sin decir nada, simplemente... ya no estabas…"

"Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que-"

"Luego no respondías las cartas, creí por un momento que- que-"hipo "luego me enteré que seguías en comunicación con Kakashi, y Naruto... pero yo…" su voz inició como gritos, y entre hipos fueron doloridos susurros, apenas si reconocía lo que decía.

Su única mano en puño, garganta seca y corazón sin palpitar. Sus lágrimas, su desolación le atacaba en niveles que ella no se imaginaba.

"-Y me di cuenta de que era solo a mi… que tu no querías, no necesitabas…"

Aquí él quiso hablar, de verdad que lo intentó, pero las palabras no salían y el nudo en su garganta solo apretaba más. Quería decirle todo, como lo que sentía por ella era demasiado como para hacerle pasar por una vida tan desagradable con él, que no había manera en que él-

"Entendí que lo mejor y lo más sano era avanzar sin ti, sin este amor unilateral, porque tu de ningún modo sentirías lo mismo…"

Su mano a punto de moverse y tocarle, su cuerpo agarrotado en el suelo, gritaba por unos movimientos, por acercarse a ella, sujetarla y no dejarle ir, pero eso sería egoísta. Ella al fin había asumido lo que Sasuke tan desesperadamente había provocado.

 _Ya le he hecho mucho daño, yo no-_

Un golpe seco, duro contra su pecho le hizo más que trastabillar, y ahí en el suelo, impactado y confundido solo pudo mirar a la furiosa chica, su rostro rojo por el sol, calor y enojo, manchado por lágrimas. Su ceño más que fruncido, la ira mostrándose. Estas emociones jamás habían sido dirigidas hacia él, al menos no por la pelirosa.

"Y es ahí… ¿dónde tu creíste que no sabría todo? Que tu… ¿Qué tú estabas huyendo? ¿Por qué no decirme de frente que tu promesa de hace años se había desvanecido, qué de ninguna manera tu sentías al menos una pizca de lo que siento por ti? Tú no… tú no eres de lo que les importa decir la verdad, así sea lo más crudo o doloroso… y creo haber ganado al menos un poco de respeto en ti, como para que me dejaras así, a oscuras… olvidada…"

Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, a centímetros del pelinegro, sus lágrimas caían en la arena y sus palabras golpeaban más que sus puños, pero le dejó continuar, porque el que ella estuviera ahí era más que simple reclamo y sufrimiento. Dentro de él, una pequeña llamarada de esperanza comenzaba a derretir esa capa de hielo…

"¿Por qué sigues empeñado en castigarte? Por qué te niegas a… yo-yo…"

Su brazo sobre su hombro, acercándola hasta que el espacio entre ellos era inexistente, su boca cerca de su cabello, y la cara de ella entre la conjetura de su cuello y su hombro, logrando acallar las acusaciones, el dolor y las lágrimas.

"Lo siento.

Por ser un cobarde e irme. Por ser egoísta y sujetarte a mi lado. Por hacerte dudar, llorar… lo siento por todo lo que te hice pasar, y por los errores que seguiré cometiendo, pero más que eso…

Por no rendirte, por _esta_ y cada una de las oportunidades…

 _Por un nuevo futuro cálido y brillante._

Sakura, gracias."

* * *

 _Cuando estás tan en el fondo, lo único que queda es subir…_

No había palabras para describir el cumulo de emociones dentro de él. Y no había día que no agradeciera el haber tomado la mano de la chica que siempre estaba ahí para él, ceder a este lado egoísta que le pedía más; amor, calidez, esperanza… y cuando ella, ojos brillantes, lagrimas acumuladas y mejillas sonrojadas, con ambas manos sujetando la de él contra ella, con cuidado y cariño, le dijo,

"Estoy embarazada," que por primera vez, las lágrimas derramadas de sus ojos no eran por dolor, odio o muerte.

Meses viajando juntos, días entregándose sin reserva, desnudando su alma y mente, compartiendo todo lo bueno y malo con la única mujer que le hacía feliz… y ahora, ella le entregaba esto.

 _Tenía razón, una familia no sustituye a otra,_

El afecto solo se expandía

* * *

Y cuando Sasuke reposaba su rostro sobre el ya abultado vientre de la mujer que amaba, mientras ella tarareaba un sin sentido y con ternura acariciaba su cabello, cuando él podía sentir sus latidos —el de ambos— que él sabía que su porvenir solo sería felicidad.

"Aún podemos averiguarlo…"

"Como si no lo supieras ya,"

"Hum… pero, ¿Qué hay de ti…? ¿No tienes curiosidad?" A siete meses de embarazo, y aun no se había revelado el sexo del bebé, al menos a Sasuke le era desconocido.

Meditó su pregunta, aun sintiendo las breves caricias de sus dedos sobre su cabello, luego suspiro. "Acepto que el tema me ha invadido la mente en varias ocasiones… pero-"

"Lo importante es que nazca sano," ella completo por él, sonrisa sincera e ilusión en los ojos, él asintió. Sakura bajó su rostro y sus labios se encontraron, un beso delicado enviando todo el amor que sentían ambos.

Su relación había pasado por tanto, y este viaje juntos solo les había acercado de tal manera… incluso ahora, así-

"Porque es nuestro, este bebé…" y para ellos no había nada más importante.

* * *

Aún quedaban varias semanas antes de la fecha prevista, y conscientes de que lo mejor y más seguro es que Sakura diera a luz en Konoha, ambos se dirigían hasta el lugar.

Pero no habían previsto el mal tiempo o los días perdidos ante un ataque a una de las aldeas por las que pasaban, así como tampoco con un asalto hacia ellos. El saldo no había sido blanco, las recriminaciones hacia Sasuke -su familia, su sangre- reabrían heridas y traía los fantasmas de sus pecados. Pareciera que sin importar cuanto tratara de ser mejor, siempre aparecería alguien a quien él o su familia haya dañado.

Pero esta vez era diferente, porque a su lado, sujetando fuertemente su mano, Sakura le mantenía de pie.

 _Quizá jamás borre lo que hice, pero no me dejaré caer._

* * *

Para cuando pudieron partir de dicha aldea, se dieron cuenta que no alcanzarían a llegar a Konoha.

Utilizar su poder era la obvia y fácil respuesta, pero ella se negó.

"Está bien, Sasuke-kun, puedo hacerlo con o sin shishou a mi lado,"

"Sakura… es mejor estar en Konoha, no-"

"¡Vamos! Soy la mejor ninja médico, he golpeado a una diosa… ¡un parto no va a vencerme!" Fue su sonrisa enorme y la seguridad que irradiaba, que no le dejó negarse. Sasuke aceptó, después de todo, él no dejaría que nada les pasara.

El plan B era tomado en acción, y a momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

Si bien creía en las palabras de Naruto, que todo error puede ser perdonado, toda persona puede regenerarse, seria hipócrita por parte de Sasuke negar eso,- y durante su viaje de redención tuvo contacto y ayuda de esta _persona_ por varias ocasiones, Sasuke decidió entonces acudir a ellos.

La nueva ruta era la guardia de Orochimaru, pero quedar atrapados bajo una tormenta de nieve a días de llegar a su destino sin duda no era lo que esperaba. Su único resguardo era una cueva tan estrecha que apenas si podían estar ambos dentro.

Su embarazo estaba muy avanzado, y si bien la fecha de parto aún estaba a varios días, una extraña sensación de desasosiego le invadía. Sakura lo sabía, le había llegado a conocer tan bien, que le era muy fácil interpretar pequeños gestos o miradas. Ella era la constante luz que erradicaba sus miedos, pero incluso en ese momento, ambos mojados hasta los huesos, con un oponente difícil de vencer, su sonrisa no mostraba toda la confianza y seguridad que solía.

Debido al tamaño del lugar le era imposible encender una fogata, y lo único que podía hacer era sujetar entre sus brazos el cuerpo de ella.

"Está bien, pronto pasara," ella susurraba, y no estaba seguro y lo decía para convencerle a él, o así misma.

* * *

El sueño fue imposible de evadir. Constantemente en guardia para permitirle a ella descansar, el largo camino recorrido y la fatiga cobraban estragos.

Incluso la fuerte lluvia y su sonoro golpetear no le provocaban paz, sino al contrario. Los relámpagos y los fuertes vientos parecían el gritar del cielo, como un aviso.

Un mal augurio…

Era solo el suave tararear de Sakura cuando estaba despierta, o su calmado y acompasado respirar cuando estaba dormida lo que lograba tranquilizarle, el calor irremplazable de su cuerpo y el vibrar de su chakra junto a ese más pequeño; su hijo.

Que fue luego de su dormitar, con el estómago revuelto y ansiedad, un mal sabor de boca… que Sasuke asimiló el doloroso llamado. No lluvia, no aire… no suave respiración…

Exaltado, un miedo como nunca antes trepó sobre él, y se inclinó sobre ella, quien lloraba de dolor y no podía construir frases completas o coherentes o siquiera mantener una respiración regular. Sujetando con fuerza su vientre y… sangre. Había sangre entre sus piernas.

"¡Sasuke, el bebé!" voz ronca, apenas audible, terror en sus ojos.

No. No, no… _no_ era tiempo, no podía. No ahí, no-

"¡Tenemos que sacarlo!, ¡ _su corazón_! ¡Casi no puedo sentir su corazón…, _Sasuke_!"

No sabía qué hacer, las lágrimas desesperadas de ella, la sangre y el frío en él… ¡¿Qué debía de hacer?!

"¡Te sacaré de aquí, te llevaré con-!"

" _¡No!_ ¡No hay tiempo!" recostada sobre su espalda en el duro piso, su pecho subía y bajaba con pesadez, su respiración difícil y sus gritos ahogados. Luego sus gemidos y su verde chakra mostrándose-

"¡Sakura, no puedes, aun no es tiempo y-!"

" _¡Nhggaaaah!_ Su grito de dolor atravesó sus huesos, y como un rayo le removió lo más profundo de sí, invocando pesadillas de un pasado sangriento, pérdida y soledad...

Agachado sobre ella, moviendo sus manos en un intento inútil de ayuda, Uchiha Sasuke por primera vez en su vida estaba indefenso.

"¡Sakura! ¿Qué hago?, qué-"

Era el dolor, la desesperación y miedo... no sabía, pero ella dejaba de responder, solo sus lamentos, como un animal herido y su cuerpo removiéndose por el sufrimiento.

Él no sabía nada de ninjutsu médico, lo básico que ella le había enseñado no era para nada lo que necesitaba, pero intentó. Activando su sharingan, lo que podía notar era el inestable movimiento de su chakra, así como el bajo nivel del mismo. Su cuerpo agarrotado, sudor perlaba su frente y espasmos recurrentes. Entendía que era primordial sacar al bebé, pero no sabía _cómo_ , las ideas en su mente eran grotescas, inconcebibles, porque una u otra dañaría ambos.

"Hay que... inducir… el parto…" no podía hablar, su mirada desenfocada y el color fuera de su rostro. No creyó llegaría el día en que le fuera a ver así.

"¡De que hablas… no hay nada nada que sirva para eso! Furia, enojo. ** _¡¿Porque estaba ocurriendo esto?! ¡Por qué a ellos!_**

"No hay… tiempo," respiración laboriosa, y luego el esfuerzo de ella por empujar.

Era imposible, no había dilatación, su cuerpo simplemente no estaba preparado para tal acto. Y sin instrumentos o ayuda capacitada…

Simplemente no podía hacer nada.

 _No, no es así_. Porque era ella, la mejor ninja médico.

La mejor Kunoichi de su generación.

Porque era Uchiha Sakura,

La madre de su hijo

Y la mujer que amaba…

.

.

Su mano en su pecho, su boca contra la de ella _, aire, aire, empuje, empuje_ … Sasuke maldecía no tener su otro brazo, y su voz se perdía junto con su cordura, gritando su nombre, maldiciendo e implorando.

Removió capas de su ropa aun húmeda, su palma contra su pecho enviando ligeras descargas de electricidad a través de su piel, animando su corazón, y golpeando cada uno de sus sentidos

"Por favor, _por favor… Sakura,_ no me hagas esto, ¡no… no te atrevas a dejarme-!"

El sangrado entre sus piernas seguía, pero que antes; su intento fallido de expulsar al niño, su propia mano llena del líquido oscuro. Una parte de su mente sabía que su pulso era demasiado débil, y que la pequeña chispa de chakra—esa diminuta luz perteneciente al bebe aun dentro de ella— estaba extinta. No tuvo el momento de asumir esta perdida, _no cuando aún_ _podía hacer algo por ella_.

Su vista llena de lágrimas, pero que aun así su Dōjutsu le dejaba ver con tal claridad y precisión, quemando en su memoria cada segundo de esta desesperanza, y aun así… incapaz de revertir todo esto.

Su mano seguía, su chakra aun impulsándose sobre el cada vez más frío e inmóvil cuerpo.

Palabras, ruegos, gritos… todo de su boca… _únicamente_ _él_.

Negándose a aceptar que ya _solo_ era él.

Imploró a toda deidad que le ayudara.

Que no le arrebataran a su familia de nuevo.

 _Porque cuando has tocado fondo, nada podía ser peor… ¿verdad?_

.

.

.

En noches estrelladas él contemplaba el cielo, su memoria brindaba la imagen, y el rostro de su verdadero amor, _su único gran amor_ se mostraba. Sus manos se sentían vacías, su costado demasiado frío, y el desconsuelo, el dolor y nostalgia le acompañaba.

Mientras veía las estrellas junto al fantasma de su pasado, Uchiha Sasuke soñaba con un futuro que pudo ser.

.

* * *

No tengo palabras… pero espero que alguien haya sufrido un poquito con esto, digo, alguien además de mi…


	7. Día 07: Tanabata 七夕

**Day 07: Tanabata**

 **Rated: K**

 **Summary:** **七夕** El festival donde dos amantes que eran separados por un río de estrellas podían reencontrase luego de tanto tiempo.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **NA:** Para calmar mi dolor del día 06…

* * *

 **.Sweetie.**

* * *

Dentro de ella, contra su pecho su corazón brincaba en un ritmo travieso, dulce y extrañamente nostálgico, era por _él_ éste actuar. Ojos negros en su dirección, miradas entrelazadas hasta que ella rompió el contacto, ojos verdes mirando al suelo y luego mirando de nuevo a él.

Había un ligero colorido en sus propias mejillas.

"Sakura-Chan, qué sucede–ara, ¿estás mirando a ese niño? ¡Que tierno!" Su madre imitaba una voz infantil, que sin total consciencia de sus palabras o implicación, la pequeña sentía su rostro más caliente, "Vamos linda, ve a saludarle..." sus manos empujando suavemente su espalda incitándole a dar pasos hacia el niño pelinegro que ahora parecía evitar a toda costa las miradas de la señora—divertida— y la pequeña pelirosa... que parecía a punto de llorar.

七夕

Con nervios, no sabía por qué, pero un sin fin de mariposas asesinas se revoloteaban en su estómago, le hacía retorcerse. Tomó en un puño parte del bonito kimono de su madre, y comenzó a jalonear con impaciencia.

Okasan sabría qué hacer para detener ese dolor.

"¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?" Llamada por la insistencia de su hijo pequeño, miró hacia él. Ojos grandes, aterrados y suplicantes, su boca en una mueca de disgusto.

"Me duele," su mano en su estómago, el pequeño aguantaba las lágrimas,

"Oh, no." En cuclillas, se agachó para ver más de cerca a su hijo. Una mano en su frente, ojos negros fijos en un par idénticos, buscando signos de algo grave, y sus cejas elevándose, cuestiones silenciosa; nada.

"Sasuke, cariño, ¿algo te hizo sentir mal?" El niño asintió frenéticamente, "¿qué fue lo que...?"

"¡Ella!" rápidamente apuntó hacia atrás, más específicamente a la niña a metros de ellos. "¡Mi estómago se siente raro, y mi corazón hace mucho _bump bump_!"

Sorprendida, de muchas cosas esto no lo había esperado— y observó unos instantes. La pequeña tenía un vibrante cabello rosa, una carita redonda sonrosada y grandes y brillantes ojos verdes, vestida en un sencillo kimono floreado, era asistida por su propia madre—suponía que lo era, quizá el color de cabello no era igual, pero sí los ojos—a caminar hacia adelante. Con la aproximación inminente, su propio hijo volvió a removerse incómodo. Mikoto vio con ternura y gracia, como la propia cara del pequeño se tornaba roja, y con más insistencia sujetaba la mano de la mujer,

"¡Vámonos!"

"¿No quieres decirle _hola_ a la linda niña?"

"¡No! ¡Mi corazón se saldrá de mi boca!" Ella resistió una risa. La cara suplicante de su pequeño era demasiado linda. ¿Quién diría que a tan corta edad tendría dilema de chicas?

 _Crecen tan rápido._

"Ahora, se educado y saluda."

Manos en sus pequeños hombros, le hizo girar y encarar a una igual nerviosa y sonrojada niña que ya estaba muy cerca de ellos.

Ojos negros y ojos verdes se miraron por unos momentos, ambos niños sin saber qué decir, o cómo escapar del predicamento, mientras más personas les rodeaban o algunos curiosos miraban en su dirección. Parecía que eso estaba poniendo de los nervios a ambos niños, pues el bullicio en el festival no iba más que en aumento.

Mikoto estuvo a punto de hacer de intermediario, la pequeña pelirosa era al parecer demasiado tímida, y su hijo seguía creyendo tenía una indigestión, pero antes de poder establecer palabras, alguien trastabilló cerca, la niña, recibiendo un empujón, cayó hacia adelante, sin reflejos o astucia, y soportando su peso y caída sobre sus manos y rodillas, frente a ellos.

Mikoto, como la siempre atenta mujer (in tanto, si ni con su gran avives vio venir o evitar tal accidente), se acercó más, consciente de la otra mujer rubia apresurándose hasta ellos.

"¡Oye! Ten más cuidado," sorprendida, la voz de su hijo llamó tras el responsable de la caída de la niña, y dejando más atónita a su madre, se inclinó hacia la motita rosa que ya había comenzado a sollozar. Manos regordetas y torpes sobre sus hombros, tratando de dar palmadas de consolación.

"No llores, está bien, ¿ves? No es grave," La niña solo hipeaba, o eso creía Mikoto, pero su hijo continuaba hablando... más como respondiendo a lo que ella le decía en susurros y sollozos.

"No, no. Está bien. Es bonito... También tú-uhh, tu cabello también..." comenzó a tartamudear, incapaz de seguir manteniendo contacto con esos grandes ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas y fascinación, "–y tú cabello... es como...un algodón..., p-puedo compartir el mío, onichan fue a comprar y..."

"¡Sakura!

¿Estás bien, linda?

 _¡Ow, Sakura!_ "¡Qué nombre tan lindo!" Sobresaltando a la pequeña pareja y la mujer recién llegada, la madre de Sasuke habló,

Al parecer no se dio cuenta cuando se había acercado demasiado a la niña.

"Lo siento," y con una sonrisa amable le saludó. "Lamento tanto esto," repite, tanto ella como los niños ya estaban de pie, Sasuke aún muy cerca de la niña, y al menos ésta ya había dejado de llorar. Una mano sobre su cabello, _¡están suave como parece!_ Y sonrió hacia la pequeña.

"¿Tú eres Sakura-Chan?" Le preguntó, ella asintió brevemente, obviamente distraída por la apariencia tan igual de la señora y el niño. "Este es Sasuke-Chan, y creo que le gustará ser tu amigo, ¿verdad, cariño?" Tan apenado, quizá por el apodo afectuoso de su madre, la atención de todos en él, o que las mariposas molestas seguían en su estómago, él solo hizo un puchero, aun así asintió ante las palabras de su madre.

"Haruno Mebuki," saludó la mujer rubia, y ante el nombre Mikoto no pudo más que alagar cuando lindo era, _Haruno Sakura_ , _demasiado apropiado para su aspecto._

"Uchiha Mikoto," sonrió con cariño, demasiado emocionada por tan dulce y tierno encuentro.

* * *

Le dolía el estómago. Como si hubiera comido muchos postres extremadamente dulces.

 _Vomitaré_. Miró el reloj en el escritorio. No, no había tiempo para eso, porque si lo hacía tendría que volver a tomar una ducha, y volver a colocarse esta ridícula vestimenta.

¿Por qué en el mundo había aceptado esto?

"Porque Sakura-Chan te tiene en la palma de su mano, hermanito tonto."

"¡Cállate, Itachi!"

Con pasos firmes, ignoró la _estúpida, estúpida_ , cara burlona de su hermano mayor, y se dirigió hacia abajo, su objetivo: la cocina y su madre.

Y tal cual, Uchiha Mikoto se encontraba en dicho lugar limpiando.

"Oka-san," le llamó, haciéndole parar en sus deberes. Sonrisa amable, le vio, para luego un brillo entusiasta se posara en sus ojos.

"¡Sasuke-Chan! ¡Luces tan apuesto!" Robándole su tan preciado espacio, comenzó a aplastar más su cabello, quitarles arrugas inexistentes de su yukata y salivando su pulgar para limpiar su mejilla.

"¡Okasan, detente!" No era un bebé, ojalá ella lo entendiera y dejara de tratarle como tal.

Tratando de controlar sus instintos, la mujer retiró sus manos de su _bello_ , _galán_ hijo—las madres eran ciegas, pero ella sabía bien cuan apuesto su hijo era, y esperó paciente. Por su rostro dudoso, sabía que algo quería decir.

"Podrías... ¿podrías darme algo para el estómago? Alguna pastilla estaría bie-" ¡Jamás en la vida admitiría que el rápido movimiento de la palma de su madre sobre su frente fue doloroso! ¡Sasuke era un casi adulto, de ninguna manera aceptaría que ese inesperado (y brusco) toque le había dolido...! _Pero sí._

"No tienes fiebre, y tus ojos se ven bien..."

"No estoy enfermo, solo... mi estómago se siente revuelto... creo que vomitaré y preferiría que-"

"A eso se le llama nervios, hermanito." _¡Maldito Itachi y su estúpida costumbre de moverse como una sombra y no hacer ruido!_ "Aunque concuerdo, sería mejor que tomaras algo, no queremos que vomites sobre Sakura-chan en tu tan importante cita..."

"¡Cierra la maldi-!"

"¡Sasuke!" Le reprendió su madre, y luego, "Aunque Itachi tiene razón, no queremos que espantes a Sakura antes de tiempo,"

"Con lo mucho que le costó al fin pedirle una cita,"

"Deja de-"

"¿Quién tiene una cita?" La voz de su padre le hizo atorar las maldiciendo hacia su hermano, y entrado por la cocina, el mayor de la familia apareció. Miró con detenimiento a todos, y luego,

"Sasuke-Chan llevará a Sakura-Chan al festival está tarde." Le informó la mujer, contenta y emocionada por igual, Sasuke solo sentía esas nauseas aumentar

"Si es que no le da diar-"

"¡Cállate!"

"¿Por qué el alboroto? No es como si fuera la primera vez que salen,"

"Quizá hoy sea su prime-"

"¡ _Itachi_!"

"¡Pero hoy es especial!" soltando a su hijo, la mujer se acercó a su marido, y con tal suavidad colocó una mano sobre su pecho, y con tal afecto continuó, "¡hoy será el día que Sasuke se declare!"

Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

 _¡Qué Mier-! ¡¿Cómo se enteraron?!_ No le había mencionado a nadie sobre esto, el único que sabía era...

 _¡Naruto, estás muerto!_

"Vaya, te has tardado bastante, Sasuke," continuó su padre.

Y lo único que él había pedido era algo para controlar sus nervios, no golpes de ego.

 _Lo sé_

"Lo sabe. Es por eso que está tan nervioso." _Itachi jodido burlón-_

"Oh, cariño, es tan tierno... me recuerda cuando era pequeño y totalmente sonrojado con su Sakura-chan-"

 _Mátenme._

七夕

Llamó a la puerta, y se obligó a permanecer tranquilo. _Que no vea que estoy nervioso, que no vea que estoy-_

"¡Lamento la demora!" Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta, cualquier cosa por la que estaba implorando se borró, porque la imagen se ella simplemente había arrancado cualquier pensamiento. Su yukata era roja con flores blancas y rosas, su cabello suavemente ondulado y su maquillaje era sencillo, pero su sola presencia lograba golpear su alma y robar su aliento.

Su voz, "Sasuke-kun" evocaba sentimientos de calidez, _de añoranza y felicidad_. No sabía, pero esto siempre había sido así.

"Sakura... te ves... _muy bonita,_ " como si alguien más usara su cuerpo y su voz, como si alguien más hubiera dicho eso a través de él. Pero no lo negó, porque era todo lo que sentía. Fue recompensado con una sonrisa cálida, y su corazón repiqueteó con mucho entusiasmo.

Ambos caminaron por el ocaso, con dirección al concurrido festival.

.

"Una vez al año tenían permitido verse, separados por un mar de estrellas, los amantes podrían reunirse este único día, y dar muestra de su amor."

Sasuke bufó, desechando la narrativa romántica y soñadora de la chica a su lado, procurando que sólo unos pocos centímetros les separaran.

 _"Terminarás perdiéndote entre la multitud,"_ había justificado su cercanía, a lo que ella no replicó, limitándose a asentir y permitir que el color rosa se mostrara en sus mejillas.

Si Itachi le escuchara, no podría vivir con eso _"vaya palabras ofensivas dirigidas a una señorita"_ diría su hermano mayor. _Cierra la boca,_ ni en su mente dejaba de molestar.

"Está bien que no creas en ello, pero al menos no seas tan bruto," la chica recriminó, aún entrada en su monólogo del origen de dicho festival. "Creo que es muy romántico."

"Creo que es ridículamente trágico," Ella le miró, dudosa, él trató de explicar, "Que dos personas se _'amen demasiado'_ y deban estar separados por tanto tiempo, siendo capaces de sólo verse una vez."

Ella sonrió con nostalgia, como si supiera algo. "Eso es romance."

Él negó con la cabeza. "Es estúpido." Esto no fue dicho con la intensión de bajarle los ánimos, pero Sasuke vio que de inmediato sus palabras tuvieron el afecto negativo que no buscaba, y los hombros de la chica perdieron fuerza, y bajó la mirada, evitando mirarle.

 _Maldición_ , "Saku-"

"Iré por algo de comer... Sé que no te gustan las cosas dulces, así que puedes adelantarte, te veré en un momento."

Oh, no. Esto no era para nada lo que él tenía en mente cuando imaginó estarían la tarde juntos.

Un miedo recorrió su cuerpo, cientos de escenarios ante este nuevo suceso... y ninguno era muy alentador. Sobre todo, este escalofrío, como si algo malo fuera a suceder—como si separarse de ella supusiera el peor destino— le invadió.

Así que impulsado por dicho temor, y lanzando sus irracionales miedos y vergüenzas por la ventana, sujetó el brazo de ella, le hizo girar y dijo,

"No te vayas,"

Antes de presionar sus labios con los de ella.

Ojos muy abiertos, aire y pensamientos robados, Sakura estuvo estática por unos segundos que para él fueron demasiado cortos. Y antes de siquiera pensar si ese beso era malo (torpe, es la palabra) o que ella fuera a empujarlo (su miedo más grande era que ella le rechazara) él mismo rompió el contacto. Ambos mirándose fijamente. En los ojos de ella lagrimas acumuladas, el pecho de él dolía, y esa extraña sensación de pérdida melancolía que por años ambos llegaron a sentir se instalaba.

No tenían sentido, desde el día que se conocieron ellos no sufrieron por un amor trágico o separación, era incoherente sus palabras, ambos lo sabían y aun así,

"He esperado tanto por ti... no vuelvas a dejarme."

"Nunca más, Sasuke..."

No tenían sentido _, no en esta vida_ , pero eran correctas, sus cuerpos— _sus almas_ sentían el descanso, felicidad y calor brotando, y ambos volvieron a unirse en un beso más largo, casto y dulce que duró unos momentos interminables y en este punto ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, ajenos a los espectadores, al ruido y a los fuegos artificiales en el cielo oscuro.

Tanabata era el festival donde dos amantes que eran separados por un río de estrellas podían reencontrase luego de tanto tiempo. Sasuke y Sakura se conocieron de niños, una atracción instantánea, como si hubieran estado destinados.

Un reencuentro para aquellos que en otra vida no pudieron estar juntos.

.

* * *

Es como mi intento de bálsamo por el día anterior. Mientras escribía pensé que funcionaba como… tipo… reencarnación… porque se murió ella T.T y bueno…


	8. Día 08: Flores

**Day 08: Flowers**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Summary: RTN.** Unas cuantas flores, palabras suaves y ella estaba cayendo por él cómo cualquier otra fangirl.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **NA:** Debo muchos días…

no editado, no corregido, lo siento

* * *

 **.Crave.**

Si ella fuera alérgica a las flores, ya estaría muerta. Y _él_ junto con ella.

 _Idiota, bufón, ridículo bueno para nada,-_ La lista de insultos seguía y seguía hasta que-

"Aaagh!" Un chillido de desesperación. Un golpe fuerte de su pie contra el piso (haciendo éste temblar) y caminó entre los enormes arreglos de rosas y personas ahí paradas, sin importarle chocar o tirar a alguien.

Entre más pronto se alejará de este ridícula, horrible vista, mejor.

Cerrando de portazo su oficina, reclinando su espalda contra la puerta, ojos fuertemente cerrados y un gran suspiro de sus labios, Sakura al fin tuvo la priva-

"Oh, gatita, te ves... _exaltada_... ¿estás pensando en mí?" Como ronroneo, la estúpida " _sensual_ " voz del idiota que le había puesto así _(¡no excitada, mierda!)_ haciéndole abrir de golpe los ojos y si, en efecto su pesadilla estaba ahí presente, sentado con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, en su escritorio, sonrisa coqueta en sus labios... y

"¡¿Más rosas?!" ¿Es que era posible?

"Oh, ¿viste mi pequeño detalle en el vestíbulo? Lo mejor para ti, gatita-"

"¡¿ _Pequeño_?! ¡Charasuke idiota, no es para nada pequeño!"

"Oh, me halagas, pero no puedes saberlo si aún no lo has visto," guiño. _Será imbécil._

"Fuera. De. Aquí." Voz de ultratumba, promesas de un doloroso " _lárgate_ ".

A vista de que el susodicho no se movía, los pasos como gritos de muerte (una muere horrible y dolorosa) de ella hasta él, y cuya idiota sonrisa no se iba, hasta llegar frente a él. Sakura lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa, su intención era lanzarlo por la ventana, pero entonces una mano en su mejilla y él comenzó a hablar.

"Sakura," No apodo, no voz seductora, ella le miró dudosa. "Acepta mi propuesta, di que sí…"

Le robó el aire, y no precisamente por la petición hecho interminables veces; desde hace un tiempo para acá, era pura insistencia del hombre hacia la pelirosa, pero esta vez golpeaba a Sakura diferente.

Era la seriedad en su voz, y sobre todo el contacto de sus labios finos sobre la piel de ella, cosquilleo que trae en ella memoras de contactos similares robados en la seguridad de la privacidad…

Instantáneamente la mujer sintió su piel arder, y como una comedia su cara completamente roja se tornó, ¡casi le sale humo de las orejas! Sabía que si hablaba, tartamudearía, mostrándose totalmente afectada por éste Uchiha.

"Di que-" Un golpe tan fuerte y doloroso que literalmente le hizo traspasar la pared mandándolo fuera del lugar, Sakura ni siquiera le dejó terminar.

Tan atontada ella estaba, que ni le pasó por la mente que estaba en el tercer piso del hospital. Podía escuchar el ajetreo fuera del lugar, los gritos de "¡un doctor! ¿Uchiha-san, estás bien?", pero su rostro seguía ardiendo y su corazón alocado no se detenía, y no podía quitar de su mente el delicado tacto de su boca contra su mejilla.

 _¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!_

Él quería amar. _Amar_. **_Amar_**.

Pero ella corría, se escondía y negaba.

Ella sería de él.

* * *

"Gatita~"

Ella rodó los ojos, dándole la espada y enfocándose en los papeles que sostenía. No tenía mente para lidiar con él hoy.

"Te vez tan deslumbrante, a pesar de esas arrugas que se forman en tu amplia frente y rodean tu boca en un gesto de enojo-¡ _puwj_!" El golpe de su mano en su cabeza le acalló, ella seguía con su atención en los datos mostrados, haciendo anotaciones y dando órdenes a las enfermeras junto a ellos, quienes por cierto soltaban risitas antes los coqueteos del Uchiha.

Suspiró. "Deja de distraer a mis enfermeras, vete a buscar a otras idiotas para que te sigan el juego." Ahogos de ofensa por parte de las chicas ahí. Pero a Sakura le ignoró, siguiendo dando ordenes.

A Sasuke no le importó. Con una mano sobre el hombro de ella, le hizo medio girar, seguía vistiendo en su uniforme de jounin- seguro apenas había regresado de una misión- y su sonrisa coqueta, sus ojos gritando intensiones nada ocultas.

"He venido por mi chequeo físico-"

Estoy ocupada.

"Eso pensé... entonces un par de ellas, no estarían mal. Entre más, mejo-"

Tomándole desde la chaqueta, Sakura le arrastró por el pasillo, lejos de las sonrojadas y divertidas enfermeras, hasta una habitación vacía.

 _Irritante_.

Sasuke tenía esa molesta sonrisa en su rostro. Sentado en la camilla de examinación, sus ojos no se despegaban de la figura de la joven médico. Ella sin embargo, evitaba el contacto visual, todo siempre era más importante o interesante que el idiota mujeriego frente a ella.

"Recién llegaste de una misión,"

"Clase S. Peligrosa. Terminada antes de tiempo. Debiste ver cómo-"

"Cierra los ojos." Sus manos en ambos lados de su rostro, su mirada de concentración y luego su chakra, fresco, tranquilo, inundó sus sentidos.

Sentía un suave cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, como el buscaba alguna irregularidad que la simple vista humana no podía detectar, y a la vez calmando su propio organismo, relajando su sistema y tratando pequeños daños principalmente en sus ojos.

Su toque siempre era reconfortante, si bien sus palabras y acciones eran lo contrario, Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse atraído a ella, sin rendirse ante todos esos rechazos.

"Parece que estás bien," Su voz tersa, suave… como aquel arrullo de seguridad.

Cuando ella iba a retirar su mano de su rostro, Sasuke le detuvo. Entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, atrapando por fin su mirada con la de él, repitió,

"Te una cita conmigo,"

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa seriedad que rara vez ella escuchaba en él, al menos no en cuanto a esta ridícula insistencia.

Se sentía... _extraño_.

Sakura quiso expresar muchas dudas y preguntas ante este peculiar comportamiento, pero en su lugar sólo me miró fijamente, mordió su labio en concentración.

"¿Qué planeas?" Porque este actuar era inusual de su coquetería e insistencia. Porque Uchiha Sasuke no hablaba con esa seriedad.

Él sonrió, decidido y seguro. Sakura no supo en que momento sus rostros se habían acercado tanto, pero cuando su aliento chocó con su mejilla, cuando sus palabras parecían golpear su piel y su mano acariciaba su mandíbula, que ella contuvo la respiración.

"Es tiempo de terminar este juego... _gatita_... y que ambos," su mano libre en su espalda, sobre su bata, acercándole más y más hasta que sus rodilla chocaron contra la camilla y su rostro se enterró en el cabello de ella, cada palabra golpeaba contra su pecho y calentaba su rostro.

" _Sa-ku-ra..._ " su boca en su oído, su nombre como el añoro más grande, "sal conmigo esta noche. Por favor..."

Su corazón repiqueteaba, su aliento contenido… su cuerpo gritaba, le ordenaba a sus manos posarse en sus hombros, su boca cerrase con la de él... pero su mente no le dejaba.

 _Tranquilízate, es el mismo idiota de siempre, solo juega contigo..._

Y luego su boca en su cuello.

Un beso húmedo en su piel, la succión dejando un hormigueo placentero, involuntariamente Sakura cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un quejido.

La temperatura en el lugar aumentó, las manos de ella se cernían sobre sus hombros anchos, sus dedos clavándose en su ropa, sus cuerpos chocando, la necesidad inconsciente de ella de acercarlo más, y su boca pecaminosa seguía besando, mordiendo y marcando la piel suave y blanca de su cuello, su aliento calentando y removiéndole los pensamientos de la mujer.

Sus manos en su cintura, sujetándole de tal manera, _no te dejaré ir, jamás..._

Porque ha sido un largo camino, Sasuke no soltará a su amada, no cuando ella por fin bajaba sus defensas. Sentía el poder tras sus ojos rojos, capturando cada instante de esto, y sus labios recorriendo su piel, más arriba, hasta su mandíbula, dejando besos suaves ahí, hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios entreabiertos. Sus ojos cerrados, extensas y oscuras pestañas protegiéndole, vulnerable y entregada a él.

Lo que siempre deseo.

Ella contenía el aliento, y Sasuke podía jurar verle removerse cuando sus palabras golpeaban sus labios, ansiosos por un contacto profundo y apasionado. "Voy a tomar esto como un sí," él sonrió de lado, pronto podrá amar su cuerpo sin ataduras ni restricciones, "Pasaré por ti," y un suave, casto y rápido beso sobre sus labios.

Sasuke se alejó, con una sonrisa encantadora, emociones embotelladas y ansiedad recorriendo su cuerpo. Sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar, salió por la puerta de esa vacía habitación, dejando a una agitada e incrédula Sakura.

 _¡¿De verdad acaba de-?!_ Dejándose caer en el piso, cuerpo demasiado atontado y razonamiento hace mucho olvidado, la pelirosa retomaba cada segundo de lo ocurrido. El calor volvía, pero está vez nada tenía que ver con deseo, sino con el remordimiento y vergüenza en ella.

 _Aaaah, ¿qué estoy haciendo?_ Golpe fuerte de su cabeza contra el metal de la camilla a su lado.

Unas cuantas flores, palabras suaves y ella estaba cayendo por él cómo cualquier otra fangirl.

"¡Estúpido, estúpido Charasuke…! _¡Idiota!"_

De ninguna manera le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles.

.

* * *

Yo iba a escribir algo más... _profundo_ , pero en vista de que me esfuerzo y no les agrada el resultado… pues meh :v

Sí, lo digo por el día 06 –inserte meme de gato ofendido-


	9. Día 09: Escrito en las Estrellas

**Day 09:** Writen In the Stars.

 **Rated:** K

 **Summary: AU** "Te amo…" dijo al viento y ante esos efímeros fuegos artificiales de esa noche de verano.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **NA:** Inspirado en el ending 14 de Naruto shippuden.

No editado, no corregido, sowy

* * *

.Utakata Hanabi.

うたかた花火

* * *

El _clack-clack_ de sus geta contra el concreto. Sus yukata restringiendo los movimientos de sus piernas, obligada a un paso lento, incluso incómodo. A pesar de esto, la sonrisa de su rostro no se borraba, la ilusión pintada en su cara que ni el amontonamiento en el festival o el calor de ese día de verano podía minorar sus sentires.

Este día había de ser el cierre de un verano perfecto, y así por fin ellos comenzarían.

Cuando divisó a su grupo justo en la entrada del lugar, apresuró su paso. Ino estaba ahí, vistiendo una yukata al igual que ella, maquillaje y reproche en la voz.

"¡Te has tardado!" dijo cuando al fin estuvo frente a ellos. Pasando de largo el regaño, y saludando con verdadera felicidad a cada uno de ellos, hasta que su atención se centró en Sasuke. Instantáneamente, sintió sus mejillas colorearse de rosa, desvió su vista, y trató de integrarse en la platica de sus amigos. Esa sonrisa no le abandonaba.

"Te has puesto roja," Ino le codeó, voz divertida, Sakura le regresó el golpecito, un ceño de molestia en su boca que Ino ignoró, luego miró hacia atrás, donde los chicos iban gritando y jugando, luego con tal sorna, le dice, "Sasuke-kun no deja de mirarte."

El efecto fue instantáneo, y no queriendo, la pelirosa giró un poco su rostro, desviando al chico desde la esquina de su mirada,

"¿Ves? Te has puesto aún más roja."

"Basta, Ino cerda." Porque lo único que podía hacer era cubrir sus mejillas con sus manos, negando con la cabeza, como queriendo expulsar esta vergüenza y pensamientos de ella.

No funcionó.

Ino solo reía más fuerte, captando la atención de los transeúntes, y de su grupo.

.

No podía evitar este sentir. Este rápido movimiento de su corazón cuando Sasuke estaba cerca. Estas mariposas en su estómago cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los de él.

Este suave y dulce amor que fue correspondido ese verano.

"¡Propongo que nos dividamos antes del espectáculo!" Anunció Ino, con ese brillo travieso que a Sakura le indicaba pasaría una gran vergüenza.

"¿Dispersarnos?" preguntó Kiba con su pequeño cachorro en brazos

"¡Así es!"

"Es algo tonto, vinimos en grupo como esperas-" Naruto fue interrumpido.

"Fácil; en parejas. Un festival está bien entre amigos, pero es mejor si aquellos con pareja pasan el tiempo juntos, ¿neh?"

"¿Te volviste loca? Aquí no hay parejas, a menos que te refieras a ti y a-"

"¡Shh!" Su dedo índice en la boca de Shikamaru, un vistazo rápido al callado y pálido chico junto a Naruto. " _Sí_ hay parejas, así que Sakura, Sasuke pueden pasar el rato por allá, nosotros permanecernos en-"

"Los puestos de comida," completó Chouji.

El color en su rostro, un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Sasuke, pero ninguno pudo decir algo en su defensa, ni negar o agradecer.

Entre murmullos y gritos de burla,

"Tortolitos,"

"¡Eso, Sasuke prueba que no te gusta Naruto!"

"¡Cállate Kiba, estas celoso porque se queda con Sakura-chan!"

Ambos adolescentes tercos miraban al piso, rostros totalmente enrojecidos, incapaces de más que esperar que las personas alrededor dejaran de mirarles con sonrisas divertidas.

Bien, era cierto que ellos estaban juntos, pero aun no era algo formal.

Pareja. _Novios_. Sinónimos del término ' _pareja'_ danzaban en su mente, y cada vez las insistentes mariposas bailaban dentro de ella. Cuando por fin levantó la vista y para su deleite, Sasuke ya le estaba mirando. Más color en sus mejillas, pero no podía evitarlo. Toda esta atmosfera de timidez, expectativa y felicidad, no podía contenerlas dentro de ella.

Y cuando él estiró levemente su mano para que ella la tomara, y como sus dedos se cerraban sutilmente sobre los de ella, que su corazón gritaba de emoción.

Se había enamorado.

.

Se habían alejado de los demás, de los puestos de comida, de los juegos y las personas. Su mano seguía sujetando la de ella, y caminaban lento, cuidando no resbalar y conservando ese momento. La mayor parte del tiempo no hablaron, intercambiaron algunas palabras entre comida, pero se mantenían en silencio, cada uno ocupado en sus propios pensares, saboreando el tacto del otro y apreciando el ahora.

Luego de que uno de su geta le lastimara, que Sasuke le propuso detenerse. Sentados en esa banca alejada, esperando por las luces brillar, que ella contemplaba su perfil. Sus ojos eran más oscuros que la noche, pero igual de estrellados. Su nariz recta, la curvatura delicada de sus labios finos, y su pálida piel bajo la oscura noche, como nieve. Quizá era ese amor que por él sentía, que a sus ojos él era perfecto, hermoso.

Y en sus ojos verdes brillantes, en su sonrisa suave que él podía ver, de la ilusión y sentimientos expuestos que le atraían. Su rostro más cerca, como sus miradas recaían un poco y sus labios se sentían temblar en nerviosismo. Él no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, o que movimientos debía de hacer, pero solo decidió suprimir todo y dejarse llevar.

El beso fue un suave roce, inexpertos que eran ambos, solo presionaron sus labios cerrados, contando latidos, uno... dos... _tres_ , y el calor retomando su lugar en sus rostros. Y cuando abrieron los ojos solo era el otro, nadie más en el mundo.

Sakura juraría que el tiempo se detuvo, pero cuando un estallido de colores alumbró el cielo oscuro, cuando los verdes, rojos y purpuras explotaron entre las estrellas, que ambos seguían observándose.

Sabía bien que una sonrisa tímida estaba en su rostro, y una muy suave y tenue en la de él. Sentía su corazón insistente, calidez y felicidad en su pecho. El agarre de él con su mano era mayor, entrelazando sus manos, y con un gesto suave, le señaló el cielo.

Sobre ellos, los fuegos artificiales seguían alumbrando, y Sakura creía fervientemente que este momento sería eterno.

.

El verano se fue, y una nueva estación se establecía.

Ella habría querido que eso jamás sucediera.

Porque con su corazón estaba agonizando, lágrimas traicionando sus ojos y ruegos por respuestas, una aclaración… qué era _esto_.

"Estoy siendo honesto, esto… tú… me han aburrido… no encuentro caso para seguir forzándome en algo que no lo vale." Repitió. Y cada palabra dolía como un golpe. Le era difícil pasar saliva, y cada intento de hablar era como un puñado de espinas en su garganta. Aun así, se obligó.

"No te creo." Porque no podía ser cierto el cariño, _amor,_ que él expresaba con gestos y palabras suaves, no podía ser que hasta hace unos días le sonriera con ternura y sujetaba su mano con suavidad, y que hoy… que hoy le dijera todas estas cosas crueles. "Sasuke-kun, tú… sé que tus sentimientos no pueden desaparecer tan fácil... debe de haber algo más por lo que tú-"

"Estoy cansado, _Sakura_ ," pronunció su nombre con hastío, "de jugar a la casita contigo. Esto no tiene futuro. Y es mejor que lo aceptes y dejes de humillarte. No quiero verte más."

Y fue con eso, dándole la espalda y caminado fuera de su alcance, que su primer amor se fue de su vida.

Su único amor, fue tan efímero como esos fuegos artificiales en verano.

* * *

 **うたかた花火**

* * *

Ella mostraba una sonrisa, reía con ellos y mantenía una buena actitud, muy a pesar de saber que nadie de los presentes era engañado.

Por mucho tiempo que haya pasado, todos sabían que ella aun sufría por un amor jamás superado. Y le habían dicho que no era necesario que se obligara a enfrentar esto de nuevo, _a él_ … como si Sasuke fuera a estar ahí, medio trato de darle humor con eso dicho. Aun así ella solo hizo un gesto con la mano, como si no fuera nada, y se esforzó por mostrarse entusiasmada.

Nadie comentó la triste sonrisa que por un momento apareció en ella.

El festival de verano quedó descartado sin ser mencionado, muchas memorias que los presentes querían evitarle, y ella podría agradecerlo, sino sintiera que le sobreprotegían. No es necesario, quiso decir, pues el recuerdo de él siempre estaba presente… no importaba lugar.

Un día entero en la playa, comida, bebidas y juegos. Lo ideal para pasar el último día de vacaciones en su pueblo natal. Para celebrar el breve regreso de ella a ese lugar.

Luego de Sasuke… luego del gran quiebre, Sakura se había comportado como una cobarde, y en lugar de persistir y arrancarle la verdad, había rogado a sus padres le dejaran vivir con su tía. Un año después regresó momentáneamente. Fue muy tarde.

No había nada por lo que seguir ahí.

Por mucho tiempo que pasara, ella seguía llorando al ver el cielo estrellado, preguntándose por él. _¿Se encontraba bien? ¿Era feliz?_

Sentada en la arena, esperando el atardecer junto a sus amigos, no dejaba de pensar… como tantos cambios físicos el tiempo traía, y ella seguía sintiendo lo mismo por años. Veía a su alrededor, este pequeño pueblo cambio, y sus amigos… madurando, se habían establecido y encontrado a su complemento perfecto. Con una envidia suave, no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que ella debía ser la única que seguía sola… y de cuan felices todos se veía.

 _Falta él… Sasuke, ¿serás feliz?_

Ahí estaba de nuevo, físicamente no estaba ahí, pero era la presencia de esa persona que siempre le hacía sentir incompleta. Dolía.

Silenciosamente se puso de pie,

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Ino, quien era abrazada por Sai.

Ante esto, varios rostros se giraron a su dirección. Sabiendo las reacciones que obtendría, Sakura comentó con voz ligera, "Iré a pasear…"

"Voy contigo,"

"No, gracias… yo… solo necesito un rato para pensar, ¿sabes?"

Y ahí estaban esas miradas de condescendencia y tristeza por parte de todos. Pero tragándose sus palabras, ella sonrió conciliadora, y comenzó su marcha.

Aun llevaba puesto su sombrero, pero había olvidado sus sandalias y su suéter. Estaba bien, la brisa era fresca contra su piel y la arena suave bajo sus pies.

A pesar de haber pedido un momento para estar con sus pensamientos, ella tarareaba en voz baja, un sinsentido del corazón que acallaba las memorias, o al menos lo intentaba.

"Esto sería más fácil si pudiera odiarle…" mencionó al aire, mirando las estrellas, queriendo seguirlas. _Donde estás… ¿eres feliz, sin mí?_

Las olas chochando con la orilla oprimían el cada vez más distante sonido de aquellos que dejó atrás. La luna y las estrellas eran la única luz que se reflejaba en el agua, y su corazón lloraba por aquel que no estaba ahí.

Su corazón, insistente y terco… fantasioso y débil pedía por él, por que llegara…

"No lo hará."

Y cada huella tras ella, cada soneto de su boca era un recuerdo. Era él y estos sentimientos que no podía borrar por más que lo intentara.

 _Una vida sin ti… una vida con este amor que tiraste…_

Tantos te quiero dichos, tantas sonrisas regaladas… cruelmente ignoradas por sus palabras duras.

Por sus mentiras.

El viento arrojó su sombrero, y tratando de tomarlo… sus dedos rozando el material, y por un momento, como flashback recordó, como no pudo mantenerlo a Sasuke cerca de ella, escapando también de sus manos.

Así que solo se quedó de pie, vista fija en la dirección en que el objeto había volado…

"Y si yo te odiara…" cerró los ojos, concentrándose para no llorar, contener las lágrimas y todos sus sentires. "Si pudiera olvidarte, y no sentirte a mi lado, si dejaras de estar en mi corazón…"

"Sakura."

De pie, una mano en su bolsillo y otra sosteniendo ese sombrero. Ni la noche podía oscurecer su rostro, los suaves planos de su perfil y bello rostro. Sus ojos negros y suaves, arrepentimiento, dolor y nostalgia en ellos. Cabello tan oscuro siendo movido por el aire, labios encorvados en una tenue sonrisa... Sasuke estaba igual que antes, antes de esas crueles mentiras y un adiós no dicho.

Y Sakura ya no contenía las lágrimas, y con su corazón volando, yendo a su hogar, a él. Sus pasos eran tímidos, su nombre escapaba de su boca, y con destellos en verde, rojo y purpura el cielo era adornado.

Fuegos artificiales que coloreaban su pálida piel,

"Sasuke-kun, viniste..."

Su sonrisa gentil, sus ojos tristes y una simple negación en su rostro. Fuegos artificiales que mostraban su ser. Cuando la última luz se mostró en el cielo, y antes de que ella pudiera tocarlo él ya no estaba ahí. _Todo el tiempo, su recuerdo solo dolía._

 _Quiero olvidar todo de ti,_

 _Tus mentiras. "No siento nada por ti,"_

 _Tus verdades ocultas. "Sasuke está muy enfermo… él no quería que supieras…"_

 _Nuestros arrepentimientos._ Porque no importaba cuando rápido sus piernas corrían, cuan desesperada ella estaba, el tiempo no se detenía. La vida seguía, pero el corazón de él dejaba de latir.

Su rostro empañado en lágrimas.

Estar en ese lugar era una tortura, pero no importaba qué o dónde, el recuerdo de Sasuke siempre estaba junto a Sakura, jamás le abandonaba. Y como ese momento, cruelmente se mostraba ante ella.

Esos ojos, esa voz… incluso si el tiempo se ha ido, _incluso si no estás a más aquí, sigo viendo tu rostro._

Estaba escrito en la estrellas… un amor tal que a pesar de que la vida les separó, la muerte no lograba alejarlos.

"Te amo…" dijo al viento y ante esos efímeros fuegos artificiales de esa noche de verano.

.

* * *

Quien rayos viene y me inspira a escribir angst, hurt? Les odio, me duele el alma leer esto, (estoy obligada porque yo lo escribo, pero :c me odio )

Voto por un final alternativo, donde no me quiera cortar las venas con galletas :c


	10. Día 10: En cualquier lugar

**Day 10: Anywhere**

 **Rated: M**

 **Summary: Modern Au.** Eran varios conflictos sin resolver los que ellos tenían. Ya no podían ignorar…

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **NA:** en cualquier lugar… en el escritorio, en la biblioteca… contra la pared ahre(? Sucios, acá esta su fetiche maestro-alumna :v

* * *

 **.Daddy Issues.**

* * *

No había nadie en la escuela, y eso debía ponerle los pelos de punta, porque seguía siendo una adolescente y acorde a muchas películas de horror y absurdas creepy pastas, una escuela muerta en actividad, sonido y personas era mal signo.

Pero no importó, y siguió caminando hasta llegar al salón indicado. Abrió la puerta sin tocar o avisar, y entró. Su corazón latía muy rápido y expectativas, miedo y dudas plagaban su mente.

 _"Repórtate a la salida... discutiremos tu castigo,"_ Uchiha-sensei le había dicho en deportes instantes después de que sus dedos tocaron la piel de su mulos y sus ojos quemaban su alma...

No era idiota, sabía de qué iba todo eso. Había escuchado chismes de maestros pervertidos que abusan de su poder (no en su escuela, debe aclarar) y había visto películas… mierda había _leído_ fictions...

Pero nunca creyó ser protagonista de los mismos.

Aun así, ahí estaba... dentro de un salón de pronto muy pequeño... con _él_ sentado tras su escritorio, mirada expectante.

Le había estado esperando.

"Llegaste," con un movimiento de su cabeza le decía a ella se acercara. Lo hizo.

Tragó duro, y cuando se detuvo frente a él, a un lado del escritorio, una sonrisa de lado se mostró en su rostro masculino.

"Te has portado mal, ¿lo sabes?" Inició él. Su tono era profundo, imitando una máscara seriedad... algo dentro de ella se retorció.

"Lo siento, Sensei."

"¿Por qué?"

Mordió su labio. ¿De verdad le obligaría a decirlo? Ella solo retorcía sus manos, ahora su atención enfocada en la pizarra tras su cabeza.

" _Haruno_..." su mano en las de ella, deteniendo su tic nervioso y golpeando su atención. De inmediato, sus ojos regresaron a su rostro, y lo único que podía era verle; sus iris tan oscuro, su rostro era el dibujo de la belleza y el pecado y ella solo quería lanzarse a sus brazos y fundirse con él.

Él lo sabía.

Porque su mirada mostraba el deseo que ella sentía.

"Porque… porque intenté… intenté besarte…" le fue difícil hablar, su lengua pesada y mente nublada. El ambiente cada vez más fuerte, excitante y prohibido. Decir eso en voz alta, removía sentimientos inciertos.

Pero su mano le atrajo y le hizo dar un par de pasos más, hasta que sus rodillas se tocaron, y cuando ella creyó que la mano que ahora estaba en su hombro le atraería hacia él, hacia su boca se equivocó. Su cadera chocó contra la orilla del escritorio, y antes de poder preguntar qué, la otra mano sujetó su cintura, levantándole un poco y obligándole a recargarse sobre el mueble. Más específicamente a sentarse sobre el mismo.

Luego, esas manos reaparecieron en sus piernas expuestas, la mano derecha en tu rodilla, se encargó de separar su muslos y exponerle frente a él, aún sentado en su silla.

Su respiración comenzó a ser difícil cuando la otra mano comenzó un recorrido lento sobre su muslo interno, cada vez adentrándose más y más hasta que se pasó por su falda.

Sentía como si dejara un rastro de fuego líquido en ella, su vientre caliente y su parte íntima palpitaba.

"Es esto lo que has querido, ¿no es así?" Las puntas de sus dedos acariciando superficialmente la tela de sus bragas, como si no fuera la gran cosa su actuar, y sin embargo ella casi grita, mordió su lengua para acallar esto.

"Dime, ¿esto es lo que quieres?"

"Sí," logró decir entre respiración difícil y gemidos en sus labios entre abiertos, se había rendido. Su voz era intoxicante, sus palabras sucias y su mano entre sus piernas, con suerte seguía consciente.

"Mi dedos tocándote... estás tan caliente y mojada..." adentró un dedo, luego otro... la mano que él tenía en su cadera evitó que ella se moviera mucho, aun así no impidió el respingo que la chica dio cuando su índice y anular entraron en contacto con sus labios íntimos.

 _"¡Mghh!"_

Deslizándose lentamente de arriba a abajo, abriendo sus labios, tocando su clítoris, presionando contra el mismo, esta vez arrancando un gemido completo de ella. Él continuó, pero cambió presión, velocidad y atención a cada una de sus partes, explorando y haciéndole retorcer. No estaba tratando de ser suave, Sasuke quería fundirle el cerebro con su toque.

Sus manos arañando el escritorio, su voz ahogada en gimoteos y luego sintiendo su aliento caliente en su ya húmeda piel. Bajó la mirada, y aunque le costó enfocar y razonar la imagen frente a ella, entendió de inmediato; el rostro de Sasuke más cerca de sus piernas, su falda empuñada hacia arriba dejando de cubrirle y esa pecaminosa y fina boca besando con lentitud su muslo, imitando lo que su mano hizo antes de darle atención a su centro.

"Te gusta."

"¡Dios, si!" El pelinegro sonrió de lado, malicia y lujuria en él. "Te haré gritar mi nombre, _Sa-ku-ra..._ " y sus boca depositando besos sobre la delgada tela que aun cubría su monte de venus pero que luego su propia mano hizo a un lado la tela, las manos de ella de inmediato se enterraron en su cabello y su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás cuando su legua se deslizo por sus labios mojados, le hizo ver estrellas.

 _-kura…_ Para luego sofocar su nombre. _Sakura…_

"¡Sakura te estoy hablando!"

La pelirosa respingó tan bruscamente que cayó al piso.

Acalorada, respiración acelerada, parpadeando con fuerza y tratando entender que sucedía.

 _¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿Sensei?_ Aturdida, miró a su alrededor. No era un salón de clases, era su propia habitación y era más que obvio que ahí no había nadie más que ella.

 _"¡Aaaayy, no es cierto!"_ Con el suspiro más dramático, se dejó caer de nuevo, con suerte se golpearía tan fuerte que moriría... o iría a coma y sin duda estaba más que emocionada por entregarse a Morfeo de nuevo y repetir _ese_ sueño…

Un quejido de su boca- nada sexual, más un berrinche, y luego… "Estoy más que jodida."

Y no por su Sensei (como le gustaría).

 _¡Parecía tan real!_ ¡Ese sueño… más que las veces anteriores! Y esto porque ya había sentido su tacto en sus piernas, su respiración contra su piel y su mirada que quemaba…

Una mano en su mejilla, estaba demasiado caliente. Lo pensó unos minutos, considerando la opción de _consolarse_ a sí misma luego de tal fantasía, pero ante el insistente grito de su madre escaleras abajo, sabía que no sería buena idea. Resignada se levantó y se dirigió a donde le llamaban. Todo el proceso pensando en cómo la vida era una perra y le hacía esto.

Había ido al salón del Uchiha-sensei al termino de sus clases, mil escenarios en mente, y en bastante de ellos ella terminaba justo como el sueño de hace unos momentos, pero todo el nerviosismo y miedo pasó a segundo plano cuando el alivio apareció ante ese salón vacío.

No estaba.

Luego fue la incredulidad y… ¿ _decepción_? Lo que sintió después. Incluso luego de esperar un rato… nada. Él ya se había ido.

¿Habría surgido algo importante? ¿Una emergencia?

¿Lo había olvidado?

¿O se había retractado?

Cualquiera de esas razones le hacían sentir diferentes cosas, pero sin duda la desilusión fue mayor.

He ahí que haya tenido otro sueño erótico con él. ¡Y vaya sueño!

 _Todo es una fantasía, deja de ilusionarte_ , se dijo.

Pero mientras su tenedor movía sin ganas la comida en su plato, sus padres hablando de fondo- un eco que ella desplazó a segundo plano, su memoria trajo a flote algo que no había sido para nada producto de su imaginación; esos ojos negros llenos de deseo sexual.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

Cerraba los ojos y su mente le conjuraba esa imagen. _Sonrojada, inocente, expuesta y deseosa._

Uchiha Sasuke imaginaba a su pobre alumna de diecisiete años desnuda bajo él.

 _"Uchiha-sensei… mhgg- más, más duro…"_

Golpeó su frente con su mano, esperando así borrar todo, e ignorar la creciente y palpitante erección en sus pantalones.

 _Mierda,_ _esto se está saliendo de control,_ un suspiro cansado. Cada día se sentía la peor basura… pervertido… criminal…

 _¿En qué estaba pensando? Tocarle así… decirle que fuera a verme más tarde…_ sacudió su cabeza, aun sorprendido por su propio actuar ese día. Se había dejado llevar por sus deseos. Esa mañana solo había planeado encararle por sus constantes faltas a su propia clase, cubrir a un compañero en necesidad… **no** _acosarle_. Pero terminó tocando más allá de lo debido permitido por la rutina de ejercicio, _había insinuado_ algo inadecuado…

Solo esperaba que no le demandara, aunque siendo sincero, se lo merecía.

 _No lo hará…_ una voz en su mente, _ella no lo hará… porque **eso** es algo que ella también quiere._

Ante eso no podía objetar, le había visto ese día, y una semana antes. Como su delicado cuerpo se acercaba más al de él, como esos inocentes ojos verdes se volvían pesados y oscuros, y su boca se entreabría incitándole a entrar en contacto…

Toda ella gritaba añoro.

Le deseaba. Seguro tanto o más que él a ella.

 _Esto no está bien, deja de pensar en eso…_

Realmente era muy difícil. Su sistema estaba intoxicado por su aroma, sus dedos hormigueaban por la sensación del tacto de su piel, como si aún sintiera la textura de sus piernas en ellos.

 _¿Cómo sería tocarle de verdad?_ Incluso si la imagen de ella toda frágil en su pequeño uniforme deportivo era todo un mangar, imaginarle sin ropa alguna, sudor cubriendo cada milímetro de su piel, y su largo cabello rosa extendido y despeinado sobre sus sabanas, su rostro enrojecido y su boca gritando su nombre, _"Mhhg, más, más fuerte, quiero sentiré por completo, Uchiha-sensei-"_

 _"Hhng,"_ ahogó un gemido, el palpitar de su miembro cada vez más doloroso, y no pudo evitar su mano desabrochar su pantalón y sacarle, erguido y duro, exigente de atención. Cuando su mano estuvo a su alrededor, olvidó pensamientos de cuan erróneo era toda esta situación y estos sentires. Solo cerró los ojos, y siguió imaginando que su inocente alumna era quien sujetaba su pene, frotando de arriba abajo- lento, tímida... _"no sé cómo…"_ y luego con más rapidez, más presión… podía evocar la imagen de ella sujetándolo… chupando cada parte de él.

* * *

No le miraba. Desde el momento que su pie piso dentro del salón y él comenzó clase, incluso cuando le llamó por su nombre, él no le había visto.

Estaba evitando el contacto.

¿Será que se había arrepentido de su comportamiento en el gimnasio? O tal vez solo había hecho eso para asustarla… recordó su ultimo sueño. Bien, si fue así realmente no le funcionó.

Pero esto era extraño. Sentía una vibra pesada, desagrado por parte de él.

No dejaba de mirarlo, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

 _No creo que sea el momento para lo que tenía planeado._ Había pasado buen rato ideando esto, pero ahora se estaba acobardando.

 _Que estupidez, es mayor que yo sin mencionar que es mi maestro… no importa lo mucho que me haga sentir verle, esto jamás va a suceder._

Jamás.

La campana sonó, siendo la última clase todos estaban desesperados por irse. Y ese día, ella también.

Pero,-

"Haruno, quédate un momento," Sasuke no le dejaría escaparse.

 _Que persona tan… difícil… en serio._

Incomoda, se detuvo en su andar, aun cerca de la puerta y le miró confundida. Sasuke seguía junto su escritorio, impasible mirando directamente ella, y luego, sin saber que o por qué, un pesado y cansado suspiro salió de su boca, se recargó en su escritorio y negó con la cabeza.

Se veía derrotado.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Uno, dos... tres pasos cerca. Le miró con cuidado, como queriendo detectar algo mal en él.

"Ayer."

"¿Hm?"

"¿Ayer viniste?"

"Oh," eso. "Sí." Él asintió, por su mueca, no era la respuesta que habría querido escuchar.

"Lamento eso."

Ceja alzada, confusión pintada, se acercó más. "¿Qué cosa? ¿El citarme…? ¿O el desplante?" No sonó tan ligera y divertida como había esperado, pero a él no pareció importarle, un bufido de su boca y esta vez una media sonrisa.

"Por todo eso." Ella se encogió en hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa, siendo que el día anterior su mete había sido un caos. Ella no parecía darse cuenta, pero se había acercado más a él, tanto que si estiraba su mano, sería capaz de tocarla. Obligó a toda su voluntad a no hacerlo. "Te pido una sincera disculpa por mi comportamiento ayer en el gimnasio. No debí-"

"¿Sensei?" Le interrumpió, sus ojos verdes brillaban con curiosidad y _algo_ más… "Te gusto, ¿no es así?"

Como un golpe en las entrañas, le quitó el aire y le detuvo el corazón. De todo… no esperaba eso.

Una mano delicada colocando un mechón de cabello rosa tras su oreja, por un momento sus ojos verdes miraron hacia un lado, luego regresaron a los de él, fija y decididamente.

"No tienes que disculparte por eso… la verdad… la verdad es que no me molestó. Que Sensei me tocara… yo… lo disfruté. Y si… y si quisiera hacerlo de nuevo, de ninguna manera me opondría…"

Su pulso golpeaba con fuerza en sus oídos, la realidad de estas palabras caían como toneladas en su mente, y su cuerpo fue el primero en reaccionar, sin permiso o aviso. Su mano tomó con tal rapidez el brazo de la chica, le atrajo hasta que su pecho pudo sentir el de ella-suave, y sus ojos era lo único en su campo de visión.

Cuando habló, no pudo reconocer su propia voz, ronca, necesitada y desesperada.

"Esto no es un juego. Aquí, en cualquier lugar… esto no es permitido… entiende que-"

El beso de ella le acalló. No escuchaba, no había razón que le detuviera. Eran sus delgados labios moviéndose sin parar, y era el anhelo y capricho de ella por probarlos. Le correspondió de inmediato. Ansioso, fuerte, su boca empujaba contra la de ella, le moldeaban y recorrían sin delicadeza, como si en cualquier momento ambos fueran a despertar. Y fue la misma Sakura quien rompió el contacto, tomando aire y decisión en la voz,

"Lo único que entiendo es que te deseo, quiero tocarte… quiero que _tú_ me toques, sin importar que o quien, solo estás tú en mi mente, Sensei… y no puedo controlar este deseo que solo crece al verte," su aliento contra su piel, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus corazones latiendo como locos.

Ya había ella dado el paso, ahora era él…

Una mano en su cintura, la otra en su barbilla, levantando su rostro y obligándole a mirarle. Con cada palabra su agarre en ella se apretaba, obligándole a sentir más de su cuerpo.

"No hay nada que desee más que a ti, Sakura…"

Simplemente, nadie debía enterarse.

.

* * *

Shhh don't tell your mother... xdxd, amo a Demi.

Okay, quizá esto tenga otra parte? O quizá deba hacerlo una historia independiente y publicarla… hum… no sé, depende de que opinen ¿

Además, saben que yo nunca termino las cosas… :v


	11. Día 11: Eclipse

**Day 11: Eclipse**

 **Rated: T**

 **Summary:** Nadie alrededor sabía su nombre, pero parecía se alguien famoso, el tipo de chico con el que todas querían estar. El hombre que todos querían ser. ¿Quién era ese chico?

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **NA:** No sabía que escribir… había otras dos historias para este prompt… me decidí por la tercer opción :v

* * *

 **Who's that boy?**

* * *

No recordaba con precisión todo lo que hizo la noche anterior. Su cabeza daba vueltas y pensar realmente suponía un gran esfuerzo, y lo cierto era que prefería usar esa atención y voluntad en no vomitar, que en reflexionar su noche de fiesta.

Lo que _sí_ sabía por el dolor entre sus piernas y el repentino sentido de suciedad en su cuerpo, que el resto de la velada no la pasó sola.

No se movió, no hizo intento de abrir los ojos y saber quién era esa persona que seguía recostada a su lado. Lo único que quería era dormir, y que fuera de mañana y esa persona se fuera…

A menos que… entreabrió un ojo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de entender si esa era su habitación. Paredes de un chillante naranja y espacio grande.

Genial, esa no era su habitación. Lo que significaba que era ella la que debía irse.

 _Uuuuuggghhhh…_ bien, haría el camino de la vergüenza en un par de horas, porque sinceramente, su resaca le importaba más en ese momento que complacer al tipo que esperaba porque ella se fuera.

Además, estaba algo segura que su participación en los eventos de anoche debieron al menos contentarle lo suficiente para al menos dejarle descansar un rato más.

.

Cuando despertó de nuevo esta vez lo hizo con todo su razonamiento. Exaltada se sentó en esa cama, mirando alrededor y… además de un cuarto de colores extravagante y… _¿eran esos posters de chicas desnudas?_ Ugh, además de eso… su acompañante no estaba.

Removiendo su cabello, que de inmediato supo debía parecer un nido de pájaros, intentó concentrarse y tratar de recordar con quién rayos pasó la noche.

Viernes de fiesta. Ino, las demás chicas. Varios tragos… _nunca vuelvo a mezclar vodka y vino…_ porque cada minúsculo movimiento le golpeaba la sien y provocaba inmensa ganas de vomitar…

 _Concéntrate._

Recordaba haber llegado al lugar como una diva, las salidas con Ino siempre eran así. Un vestido entallado y maquillaje hecho por su amiga. Los tacones le estaban matando desde el segundo que puso pie en el suelo, y su cabello persistente en tapar su rostro. Su incomodidad rendía frutos cuando todos les miraban con deseo, envidia… hey, era bueno alimentar el ego de vez en cuando…

Entrada en ambiente, aun podía sentir el bass golpear contra ella, el ritmo que le hacía bailar y las risas compartidas… luego a _él._

Eclipsando todo lo demás, caminado con tal seguridad y desinterés hasta la barra, el hombre más apuesto que sus ojos había visto.

"¿Quién es él?" había dicho Ino, y todos alrededor ya estaban viéndole.

"No lo sé," contestó otra chica.

Y es que era demasiado guapo. Un cuerpo bien trabajado, un rostro perfectamente moldeado. Nadie alrededor sabía su nombre, pero parecía se alguien famoso, el tipo de chico con el que todas querían estar. El hombre que todos querrían ser.

 _¿Quién era ese chico?_

No tenía idea, pero Sakura de verdad estaba decidida a averiguarlo.

Para animarse y acercarse, tuvo que tomar bastante valor (cof cof, varios tragos). Las luces intermitentes y la falsa valentía del alcohol le… _desató_ _un poco._ Recordaba bailar por instantes, pero por el dolor en sus pies suponía que fue más que unos momentos. Sus manos sobre su cabeza, sus caderas moviéndose con descaro y su risa explosiva.

Él pudo haber sido el chico más cotizado en ese lugar, pero ella sin duda destacó.

"Hey, frente de marquesina," Ino trató de hacerle razonar… _trató_.

"¿Qué?" Sus palabras arrastrándose, ya estaba ebria. Ella le hizo girar, levemente señalando al adonis cerca de la barra. Luces intermitentes y bastante alcohol le pesaban la vista… pero incluso tal situación no le impidió reconocerle y grabar en su memoria sus finos rasgos. Era demasiado atractivo…

Pero sobre todo, le miraba con tanta intensidad… que de ser posible le estaría quemando la ropa y marcando la piel bajo la misma. Su aliento se atoró, junto a un (según la cara de Ino) incomodo gemido. "Te ha estado viendo bailar todo este tiempo…"

"¿De verdad?"

"Hum, tu poco pecho lo compensas con esas piernas y cadera…" Sakura pasó de largo el medio insulto medio halago. Sólo se repetía en su mente _'me mira, me mira… a mí.'_ "Deberías…" la rubia es ignorada cuando Sakura comenzó a caminar hasta el atractivo chico.

Ella le iba a decir que fuera sutil, pero bien... _a hacer el ridículo_ … sacó su celular, merecía la pena grabar esto.

Su atención estaba en ella, esos ojos tan oscuros seguían su andar hasta estar cerca de él.

La sonrisa más coqueta que pudo mostrar, el lento parpadear y la inclinación de su cuerpo hacia él… no estaba ebria, estaba lo que seguía de eso. Pero el chico no pareció notarlo, o quizá no le importaba.

"Soy Sakura." Se presentó ella, recargando sus codos en la barra, dándole la espalda a la pista, su rostro girado hacia él. Su postura era intencional, mostrar sus curvas como estrategia. Funcionó, sus ojos recorrían cada plano de su cuerpo. "¿Y tú eres…?"

"Sasuke."

 _¡Hmmmm su voz!_ Profunda la sinfonía del pecado.

"Mucho gusto," se acercó más a él.

Totalmente, quería irse a casa con él.

.

Regresando a la realidad, porque luego de eso fue más alcohol que platica y algunos besos, Sakura comenzó a avergonzarse de ese comportamiento. Ya no estando ebria, no podía más que aceptar que _sí_ , había sido un tanto… descarada la noche anterior.

Pero hey, al parecer logró su objetivo.

Que, dicho sea de paso, no estaba más junto a ella. Buscando alrededor no divisó su vestido. Cubriéndose con la sabana… naranja, ¿en serio? Se levantó con tal cuidado de la cama, y trató de ubicar su ropa. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar su ropa interior, es decir entre tanto naranja en esa habitación, su bra y pantis negras fueron como un cartel neón. Sin embargo su vestido no se veía por ningún lugar…

Consideró esperar porque Sasuke regresara de... donde sea que estuviera, y le dijera donde fue que aventó su vestido, y de verdad rogaba porque no lo haya roto… sino… bien, sería incluso más penoso.

Pero el paso de diez minutos y el intolerable sabor en su boca más la sed y el dolor punzante de cabeza, Sakura desistió. Encaminándose hasta la puerta pensó que estaba bien ir a la cocina por algo de agua. No fue difícil encontrar dicho lugar, pues estaba en lo que parecía un apartamento pequeño… y siendo sincera, algo desordenado… escuchó agua caer en el cuarto contiguo a ese del que salió, y entendió donde estaba Sasuke. Si hubiera estado despierta… ¿él le habría pedido le acompañara en la ducha? Pensar eso le sonrojó como virgen, así que aceleró el paso hasta la pequeña cocina. Se acercó a la estantería, tratando de encontrar un vaso, luego vio en la estufa agua hirviendo…

 _Un café parece mejor idea. Que considerado_ , pensó, sin duda el chico había planeado prepárale un café cargado. Encontrar el café supuso una tarea más difícil, parándose de puntitas, una mano abriendo estanterías y la otra aun sujetaba la sabana que cubría su casi desnudo cuerpo y... en serio, ¿Dónde rayos tiene el café?

"Oh, aquí estas preciosura," por fin en sus manos,-

"¡Hey, quién robo mi agua caliente!"

-para luego dejarlo caer por la sorpresa, estrellándose en el piso y rompiéndose en varias partes, esto pasó de largo cuando ella gritó, casi brincando y encarando a…

"¿Quién diablos eres tú?"

"¡Eeh! ¡Eso mismo te pregunto!" El rubio contraatacó, pero luego de examinarle mejor… sonrió pícaro. Espera… ¿Quién era él? ¡oh, lo siento, no creí que aun estuvieras aquí.! Sus ojos examinaron con cuidado su cuerpo, e incómoda con tal mirada atrevida, sujetó con más fuerza la sabana contra su cuerpo.

"¿Quién eres?" volvió a preguntar. El rubio rió bajito.

"Vamos, _Sakura_ -chan… ¿ya olvidaste lo de ayer?" Movió sus cejas de manera sugestiva. A decir verdad, luego de unos cuantos besos y tragos con Sasuke… sí, había olvidado todo luego de eso. Memorias difusas había, de ella y alguien en aquella habitación… pero realmente.

 _¡Ah! No será qué…_

"T-tú... nosotros…" se apuntó a si misma con el dedo índice, incrédula y… ¿y Sasuke?

"Ow, luego de dormir en mi cama y aun usar mis sabanas… rompes mi corazón,"

Tragó pesado…

Vaya, esto era incomodo… estrujó su mente, apurándose a recordar a este rubio pervertido… ¿en qué momento? ¿En qué momento fue que…?

"Pareces confundida, ¿Por que no te sientas? Estaba por preparar algo de comer, pero supongo que debo colocar más agua… ¿te gusta el ramen? Ayer no hablaste mucho de que te gusta comer y que no… excepto que... bien, ¿sí gritabas con bastante euforia lo mucho que te gustaba que te dieran más duro? Diablos, apenas si pude dormir anoche, ¿sabes?"

Decir que estaba roja era una pequeñez. ¿Por qué este chico no se callaba? ¿Cómo demonios terminó acostándose con él? creía era un sueño besar a Sasuke... y resultó una pesadilla con este hombre desconocido.

Carraspeó su garganta, interrumpiendo al rubio parlanchín, "¿Dónde está mi vestido?"

Debía salir de ahí. Entre más rápido, más pronto podría hacer como que lo de anoche jamás pasó.

"Uhh…. ¿No sé?"

"¿Cómo que no sabes?" Negó inocentemente. Le alteró más. "Tú me lo quitaste, ¿no? Dame mi estúpido vestido y largarm-"

"¿Qué pasa aquí?"

El chico confundido y asustado, la chica alterada y con el puño levantado… ambos voltearon hacia al recién llegado. De ser posible, la quijada de Sakura habría caído al cielo. Porque de pie estaba _él_ , cabello mojado, ceño fruncido y cuerpo solo cubierto por una simple toalla alrededor de su cintura… complemente delicioso como salido de una fantasía sexual…

 _"¡¿Sasuke?!"_ ¿Era él?

"Hn,"

 _¡Es él!_ su corazón aleteó, pero luego,

 _Espera… qué diablos..._

"¡Qué bueno que llegaste! ¡Ella estuvo a punto de golpearme!"

"Seguro tenía un buen motivo,"

"¡Hey! Luego de robar mi cuarto y literalmente despierto toda la noche con sus asquerosos ruidos, ¡me insultas frente a ella!" para luego comenzar una guerra de insultos entre él y el pelinegro. Sakura sentía su cabeza estallar. Tenía resaca y este par no hacía más que exasperarla.

"¡Se puede saber con quién demonios pasé la noche!" Estalló por fin, logrando un silencio incomodo por parte de los hombres y luego la risa exagerada de Naruto.

"¡Hah! ¿Tan poco memorable fue tu noche con el bastardo que no le recuerdas?" Más risas. "Eso quiere decir que todo lo que escuché fue fingido… Dios, cuando Kiba se entere juro que-"

"Cierra la boca," espetó Sasuke, sin duda molesto. "Largo de aquí."

"Hey, esta es mi casa, no puedes-"

"Fuera." Puntualizó.

"Tch, idiota monosilábico, malagradecido gruñón…" entre más cosas continuó diciendo mientras se alejaba.

Sakura solo veía el lugar donde el rubio había estado, asimilando todo... porque… _que enredo…_

Silencio incomodo… luego,

"Estaba muy ebria, de verdad no recuerdo nada luego de esas bebidas…"

"Hn…"

"Y no estabas cuando desperté, luego ese rubio-"

"Naruto."

"Comenzó a decir que yo no le dejé dormir, que gritaba _'me gus-'"_ se calló, a veces su lengua hablaba antes de que su cerebro procesara lo que decía.

Él tosió, "Lo recuerdo…"

Más silencio, unas cuantas miradas furtivas hacia él y…

 _"Y pasé la noche con él…"_

"¿Qué?"

Uh, lengua floja. "Quiero decir- Pasé la noche contigo, o sea... hum… ¿Dónde está mi vestido?"

"… entre los sillones."

"¿Por qué esta…?" bien, mejor no preguntaba.

"Huh… ¿Qué tal ayer?" Intentó. ¿Qué se suponía uno debía hacer en estos casos…? _Vestirte y correr, idiota,_ se dijo a sí misma.

"Tampoco recuerdo mucho," confeso él. Parecía que cualquier cosa era más interesante que mirarle a ella. _Oh_ , cierto su aspecto debía ser horrible.

"Quizá la próxima vez no debemos estar ebrios." Y fue la mirada sorprendía de él en ella, cuando Sakura entendió que el ridículo comentario salió de su boca. "Huh… quiero decir... ah, ¿sabes? Pretendamos que no dije nada. ¿Sí?"

"Es algo difícil cuando sigues medio desnuda frente a mi… pero… quizá una segunda vez no es mala idea…"

Una media sonrisa en su apuesto rostro que cegó a Sakura, su cerebro ya de por si no estaba en total funcionamiento, pero su medio razonamiento le gritaba… ¡este chico es todo lo que quería!

Memorias confusas de una noche, y una mañana vergonzosas pero valía la pena si entre ellos naciera algo más que una simple noche de ligue.

* * *

Horrible intento de OS, horrible final. Lo siento. Es solo… bien, muchas cosas en mi cabeza, uuff.. los animos no andan al 100… but… lo que sea.


	12. Día 12: Cena

**Day 12: Dinner**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Summary: Modern AU.** Eran como dos continentes alejados. Meramente coexistiendo en el mismo plano, pero la brecha entre ellos era demasiado grande e irreparable.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **NA:** Se supone iba a ser fluffy y algo de comedia… no sé qué pasó.

* * *

 **.Up.**

I never meant to break your heart

I never meant to make you cry

* * *

El clima era frío. La lluvia no se había detenido en toda la semana, las nubes eran grises y el agua golpeaba insistente contra su ventana. Al soplar, su aliento empañaba el vidrio. Su dedo deslizándose por la superficie, arriba y abajo, haciendo caso omiso de la amena platica de los adultos en los asientos de enfrente.

Quería llegar.

O mejor aún, regresar a casa.

"Sarada, ¿emocionada por ver a tus abuelos?" El hombre pelinegro le preguntó, y su madre giró el rostro para verle, una sonrisa de animo mostrándose. La niña en cuestión re-acomodó sus lentes y no contestó, su vista y atención aun en el vidrio.

La sonrisa de Sakura flaqueó, y trató de disculparse con su compañero. Sabía bien el porqué del comportamiento de su hija, sin embargo esperaba que al ver a su tío se animara.

Sarada continuó dibujando corazones rotos en el vidrio, y Sakura deseó no tener que hacerle pasar por esto.

* * *

Poner pie en este lugar no era fácil. Siendo sincera consigo misma, daría tanto para no estar ahí. Pero no se trataba de ella o sus sentires, sino de su hija y el derecho de su familia paterna de ver a la niña.

Incluso si eso significaba estar cara a cara con su ex marido.

Haruno Sakura había jurado no verle más… pero no sabía de su embarazo cuando le pidió el divorcio. A veces pensaba que si ambos se hubieran enterado quizá siguieran juntos.

Quizá se habrían dado otra oportunidad.

Pero dos meses luego de haber firmado los papeles de divorcio la noticia llegó. El terror y confusión en su sistema, que dudó en decirle a Sasuke. ¿Creería que era un plan de ella para sacarle dinero o volver a tenerlo? Cualquiera que fueran las dudas del hombre jamás las expresó, así como tampoco su deseo de regresar con ella. Sakura admite, eso dolió.

La custodia era de ella, pero había situaciones de las cuales no podía escapar. Esta visita familiar era una de esas muchas situaciones. Su ex familia política era cordial con ella, a pesar de haber estado de acuerdo con el fin de su matrimonio, debía hacer hincapié que luego de la noticia del embarazo expresaron muy decididamente lo inadecuado que era que una Uchiha naciera fuera del matrimonio. Antes las negativas de ambos padres, no tuvieron más que conformarse con visitas ocasionales.

Debería haberse quedado fuera de esta visita, pero sabía que Sarada no iría a ningún lugar si ella no le acompañaba. La niña, a pesar de tener cinco años, era bastante lista.

Sabía que su papá y mamá no estaban juntos, y reconocía la soledad de un hogar dividido. Esa nunca fue la intención de Sakura.

Así que ahí estaban, entrando a la siempre impresionante casa Uchiha, deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar que ahí…. Pero la mano de su hija era una pesada ancla que le mantenía de pie.

Itachi les había recogido en el aeropuerto y llevado hasta ahí, aun sonriendo y guiando hasta el vestíbulo. Sakura agradaba de él, serio pero afectivo, y Sarada era la luna en sus ojos, Sakura opinaba esto era debido al parecido entre la niña y su padre. Eso también, sabía ella, era el motivo porque el que su ex familia eran tan gustosa con la niña.

Sakura amaba profundamente a su hija, pero no negaría que verla a ella era el recordatorio de un amor fallido. De su corazón roto, y sus sueños incumplidos.

* * *

El primer día fue un tanto incomodo, el ambiente en el lugar era educadamente forzado, la sonrisa de Mikoto, sino menos sincera, era algo tensa, mientras que Fugaku mantenía su estoica cara, la desaprobación hacia Sakura evidente, pero era amable con su nieta. De no ser por Itachi la mujer hace mucho habría volado.

Sasuke no estaba, y ese era otro motivo por el que la presión se sentía. Llegaría el día siguiente pues trabajo le mantenía así de ocupado, y de hecho ese fue la principal causa de su ruptura; él nunca estaba en casa. La soledad, la miseria y tristeza era su única compañía… Sasuke siempre puso su trabajo antes que su familia… y Sakura decidió no quería seguir compitiendo con eso.

* * *

"Mamá esta triste," dijo la niña a su tío. Su propia angustia e desdicha. Itachi lo sabía, por años había conocido a Sakura, había sido (aun es) parte de su familia, pero estaba fuera de su poder esta situación.

"¿Papá no nos quiere?" preguntó, y una punzada en su pecho, ver la cara de tristeza en ella, la viva imagen de Sasuke, y saber también que su propio hermano era infeliz.

"Tú padre les ama más que a nada," le aseguró. Él siempre fue testigo del amor de Sasuke por la pelirosa, y cuan feliz fue al tener a Sarada en sus brazos al nacer. Y como esta situación era igual de insoportable para él.

"¿Y por qué no quiere estar conmigo?"

Itachi quería borrar todo eso, pero poco podían hacer. Se inclinó hacia la niña, y acarició su cabello. Ella se acercó a él, lagrimas que por mucho tiempo había acumulado caían en su rostro, e Itachi sabía que las cosas no debían ser así.

* * *

Su llegada empeoró el ambiente. Y fue verlo luego de meses; su refinado porte, su rostro más maduro, y su elegante caminar. Fue como tener dieciocho de nuevo, y caer tan profundo cuando esos ojos hicieron contacto con los de ella.

También fue como sentir su corazón romperse de nuevo.

El contacto entre ellos se rompió, un saludo limitado a un _"hola"_ y una inclinación de cabeza. Su familia le recibió con agrado, pero de ahí en más, toda atención fue únicamente para con su hija. Sus brazos rodeando su pequeña figura, tomándola y cargándola. Sakura podía ver cariño y anhelo de este padre por su hija que pocas veces al año veía. Y era eso lo que le obligaba a ella cada vez a asistir a estas reuniones indeseadas. Sería por poco tiempo, de cualquier manera. Una vez que su hija fuera un poco más grande, Sakura no sería requerida.

Esperaba por eso suceder, y no tener que pasar por el quiebre de su fallido matrimonio y los sentimientos que no desaparecían.

.

Si antes era incomodo, ahora era peor. El silencio se prolongaba, e incluso los constates intentos de Itachi y Mikoto fallaban. Sasuke no hablaba con Sakura. Sakura ignoraba la existencia de Sasuke.

Eran como dos continentes alejados. Meramente coexistiendo en el mismo plano, pero la brecha entre ellos era demasiado grande e irreparable.

Sentimientos nunca superados, tragos amargos y la obligación de estar en el mismo lugar, _tratando_. Fingiendo que nada había pasado.

Era solo su hija, lo único entre ellos.

* * *

El último día de estancia había llegado. La última noche que tenía que pasar ahí, Sakura contaba por minutos para el amanecer, y así su partida de esta casa. De _su_ _vida_ , de nuevo.

Pero Itachi y Sarada tenían otros planes.

Fue llamada a comer, ella se negó justificando un insoportable dolor de cabeza. No era del todo mentira, aunque bien era su corazón lo que galopaba brutalmente contra su pecho, el dolor casi era físico, ella simplemente no podía enfrentar a Sasuke otra vez. Sin embargo no pudo escapar de la cena. Era esta, después de todo, el principal motivo por el que estaban ahí.

Sakura odiaba esta navidad lluviosa y fría, pero esa sería la última vez que ella asistía a una de las tantas reuniones Uchiha. Lo había decidido, y el siguiente año podría ir Sarada sola, o bien ninguna.

Por regla, debía de estar presentable. Y luego de haberle puesto a Sarada un bellísimo vestido rojo (regalo de su padre), haberle peinado y mostrado la mejor sonrisa de ánimo, procedió a hacer lo mismo consigo misma. Se obligó a sonreír ante el espejo, o al menos intentarlo. Su cabello a la altura de su barbilla, maquillaje ligero y un sencillo vestido negro sin mangas.

 _Esto es lo último,_ se dijo a sí misma. Esa sería la última noche que se obligara a estar frente a él y fingir ser fuerte _. Ya no más… ya no más sentimientos incompletos._

Hace mucho había intentado tirar esos a la basura, pero su caprichoso y traicionero corazón seguía latiendo por él. Pero verle en el vestíbulo, sosteniendo en su regazo a su hija- _de ambos_ , sonriéndole con ternura y amor, que cuando esa misma expresión fue dirigida hacia ella, por el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron, Sakura pudo sentir su aliento siendo arrancado, como siendo constreñida por una fuerza invisible, y un cosquilleo en su interior, el anhelo y el infinito amor que le juró…

 _¿Por qué nos rendimos sin más?_

 _¿Por qué no tratamos un poco más?_

…Hasta que esa sonrisa se borró.

El tiempo le arrebato el atisbo de lo que una vez tuvieron, y la caída fue aún más dolorosa. Sus piernas amenazaban con fallar pero llegó hasta ellos, su espalda erguida, pero su interior desgarrado. Sabía que Sasuke _estaba al tanto_ de su conflicto. Por su propia postura, por la rigidez en sus hombros y las constantes miradas a todo menos a ella.

En la misma habitación, a centímetros de distancia y una hija entre ellos Sasuke y Sakura no podían estar más alejados uno del otro.

* * *

Se permitió más de dos copas durante la velada, pasando por alto la mirada desaprobada de su ex suegro y la incomodidad de su ex suegra. _Esta es la última vez, déjenme al menos tratar de olvidar todo._ Quisiera culpar al alcohol por su renovado humor fácil; charlaba con Itachi muy animosa, habló más durante esas horas que en cuatro días que llevaba ahí. Sus sonrisas eran ligeras y sus hombros relajados, siempre manteniendo en la sombra la imborrable presencia de Sasuke.

"¿Te gustaron tus regalos, amor?" Le preguntó Mikoto a Sarada, quien a pesar de su resistencia a ese lugar, la presencia de sus abuelos, tío y sobre todo su padre le había confortado bastante. Otra espina en el pecho de Sakura; robarle estos preciados momentos a su hija.

Sarada asintió, de principio con energía, pero luego su sonrisa decayó un poco. "¿Hay algo más que te gustaría, quizá…?" Preguntó Itachi, y ella se encogió en hombros.

"Han sido muy generosos, estoy segura que no hay necesidad de más-"

"Papá…" interrumpió su hija, tomando la atención de todos, sobre todo Sasuke. Insegura, mirando a sus padres, luego a su tío y una vez más a ellos. "Quisiera… que papá estuviera con nosotros."

Como un balde frío, dolor en su interior, Sakura regresó su atención a su copa, por el rabillo de su ojo vio como Sasuke se removía incómodo y sin palabras. Agradeció tanto cuando Mikoto trató de desviar lo que quería decir.

"¿Te refieres a verle más seguido? Linda, te aseguro que tus padres pueden llegar a un acuerdo para-"

" _¡No!_ No, eso no." Incrédulos, Sarada siempre fue educada y bien comportada, que haya levantado la voz, casi gritando a su abuela sorprendió y acalló a más de uno.

"Quiero ver a mi padre todos los días. Quiero que me deje en el colegio, que asista a mis festivales… quiero..." hipo, "quiero pasar las tardes con él, quiero… mamá… mamá y papá juntos…-" lo siguiente fue poco entendible, a este punto la niña lloraba con desconsuelo, y Sakura reunió todo su poder para no levantarse y abrazarla, consolarle… se mantuvo callada en esa silla, al igual que lo hizo por tantos años.

Ella misma se estaba rompiendo, ¿y que podía hacer además que entristecer aún más a su hija al decirle cuan imposible era eso que ella tan desesperadamente quería? Continuó escuchando los sollozos, sus uñas clavadas en su piel y su boca firmemente apretada.

Fue Sasuke el primero en quebrarse. El rechine de la silla y sus pasos apurados hasta donde la niña. Abrazándola tan fuertemente y enterrando su cara en el cabello de la pequeña. Sakura no alcanzaba a escuchar el dialogo entre ellos, solo resonaba en sus oídos los sollozos de su hija y las promesas vacías de aquel que fue su esposo.

Estaba en un trance, dejándose cubrir por el gélido ambiente y la miseria de aquellos a los que amaba como a nadie más. Fue el resonar de la lluvia y el paso del tiempo, que al levantar la vista nadie más que Sasuke y Sarada se encontraban en el comedor. No se notó cuando los demás se habían ido, pero no podía pensar en esto más.

Una mirada en ellos, aun abrazándose como si la vida dependiera de ello, y dejó su resentimiento y amargura a un lado. No podía seguir permitiendo que su hija sufriera por su egoísmo. Así, lentamente se levantó y se tomó asiento junto a Sasuke, quien en sus brazos protectores sujetaba a Sarada.

No sabía que decir, y su frustración incrementó cuando los ojos de él se posaron en ella. Sakura fingió no darse cuenta del rojo que bordeaba en ellos, o las lágrimas que aún no se borraban del rostro del hombre. Se miraron con ese tenso silencio, más por su incapacidad de saber qué decir, que por esa antigua _"comunicación que ellos alguna vez creyeron tener"._

Un gran suspiro proveniente de su cansada y afligida alma salió de sus labios, sus ojos moviéndose a su adormilada hija, su mano acariciando su cabello. Ella sufría tanto, pero había poco que Sakura podía hacer.

Era agonizante lo que ella dijo después,

"Quizá lo mejor sería que ella se quede aquí, con tu familia… contigo."

Sasuke se puso alerta, "De qué hablas…"

"Ella necesita pasar más tiempo con su familia paterna-"

"Ella _no_ necesita dejar a su madre para-"

"No puedo darle lo que ella quiere." Espetó, luego en tono más bajo añadió, "No lo que ella necesita."

Porque era una niña, y lo ideal y más sano era crecer en una familia, no dividirla en dos, siempre en medio de la riña de sus padres que negaban verse. Esta no es la clase de infancia, _de vida_ que Sakura hubiera querido para ella. Pero como hace mucho se dio cuenta, los deseos y los sueños no siempre son posibles.

"Sakura…"

"¿No es lo que quieres, Sasuke? ¿Ser capaz de ver a tu hija sin tener que esperar por una festividad o cuando la egoísta de su madre te permita verla? No había veneno en su voz, no era su intensión, pero aun así las palabras hacían eco y lastimaban. "Sé que yo no podría vivir así…"

No era consciente de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero su mano cálida borrándolas era lo último que ella esperaba. Demasiado entumecida, no sobre-reaccionó, y cansada con todo… esta horrible depresión y espíritu cansado, que esta muestra de… ¿consuelo? ¿Cariño? Por parte de Sasuke revocó su anhelo.

Debilidad borrando sus pensamientos coherentes, y cansada, _estaba tan cansada de esto_ , de amar a alguien tanto y no estar con esa persona, ¡de querer olvidarlo y no poder!,- que su cuerpo cedió. Se dejó llevar por la caricia, sus dedos tentativos, su palma cálida contra su mejilla… su cuerpo gritaba por más, más de sus tentativos roces, más de su piel en contacto con la de ella, más cerca…

Había extrañado tanto su toque.

Y de nuevo, fue él quien rompió esa ilusión.

"Nunca fue mi intensión romper tu corazón…" su voz era apenas un murmullo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, y por fin, luego de tanto escapar, hizo frente a las emociones en ellos. Ambos lo hicieron. "Lamento haberte hecho llorar… a las dos." Su agarre aumentó, la mano en su rostro tensa. Increíblemente, él siguió hablando,

"Sé cómo te sientes, pensé que era mejor…" negó con la cabeza, cortando lo que decía. Él se había resignado hace mucho, también.

Ella entendía lo que él intentaba decir. O eso quería creer. Muy a pesar del odio a ese sentir, era como si volviera a ser una chiquilla enamorada, a la expectativa de que él dijera eso que tanto quiso antes de firma un papel donde les separaba legalmente,

 _"No te dejaré ir, no te dejaré…"_

 _Pero esto nunca ocurrió... y jamás será…_ embozando sus pensares. "Ya no importaba más. Por mucho que yo te amé, nosotros no podemos estar juntos."

Porque el amor nunca fue la razón de su separación. Más bien, el amor fue el problema… amar demasiado a alguien, que te destroza la vida… que te hace sufrir.

"Podemos…" dijo él, un tinte de desesperación, él quería creer lo que decía. "Si intentamos, podemos regresar a lo que teníamos antes. Sakura, con tu mano en mi corazón, con esto sentimientos que no han muerto…"

Y él esperaba que ella entendiera, rogaba porque así fuera. Todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era decir sí, _sí, **sí**_ … como el día en que se juraron estar ahí para toda la vida, que solo la muerte les separaría. Con las palabras de ella se borraría el pasado, podrían-

"No." Como ácido por su garganta y desgarre de su alma. La mano de él se movió con la intención de retirar contacto de la piel de ella, y como autoprotección, una máscara de indiferencia en su rostro para no mostrar las emociones de desesperanza… Sakura volvía a rechazarle…

Pero la mano de ella actuaba lo contrario a su negación, y no le soltó. Sus dedos entrelazando los de él, y la voz tentativa de ella, esperanzan regresando al hombre,

"A pesar de amarte tanto, no pude con la soledad de no tenerte, de siempre estar distanciados... no quiero retenerte, quiero que _ella_ _sea_ _feliz_ , y ver a sus padres viviendo en la misma miseria antes de que ella naciera…" negó rotundamente, y era el desliz de esa esperanza escapando de nuevo de él.

Su mano aun sujetando la de él, luego sobre su hija. Ambas manos sutilmente colocadas sobre su sonrojada mejilla, y deseando tanto no verle llorar de nuevo, menos por culpa de ambos.

"No quiero revivir el pasado, quiero que construyamos un futuro para ella."

La inseguridad en sus ojos, esos que una vez más y como siempre le robaban el aliento, Sasuke temía esas esperanzas que no le abandonaba.

"Bien." Porque esta ofrenda de paz que ella ofrecía era el más grande comienzo, y Sasuke no le dejaría ir.

.

Let's build a bridge

From your side to mine

I'll be the one to cross over

Just tell me it's not the end of the line

* * *

Creo es la racha de malos fics… :v los siguientes tienen lime, según ,…


	13. Día 13: Calor de Verano

**Day 13: Summer Heat**

 **Rated: M**

 **Summary: Au.** Hacía mucho calor esa tarde de verano. A pesar de su simple blusa y su falda, sentía transpirar con su simple bata. Su cabello se pegaba a su cara, sus mejillas acaloradas… pero poco tenía que ver con el clima.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **NA: pintaba para algo mejor, lo siento.**

* * *

 **.Blow Your Mind.**

* * *

Era una tarde de verano cuando iniciaron su _"relación"._

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto habían ido de misión, y casi no regresan. Fue un duro golpe para Sakura, quien se mantenía en el hospital. Lágrimas de alivio en su rostro cuando ellos llegaron, maltrechos pero vivos.

Casi le pierde... y no había siquiera declarado sus sentimientos por él. No como se debía.

Estuvieron un par de días en urgencias, pero cuando Tsunade informó que estaban fuera de peligro, se les movió a un cuarto individual. Aún sus heridas eran de mantener bajo cuidado.

Cuando a Naruto se le dejó salir del hospital (él siempre era de rápida sanación), Sasuke comenzó con un hosco humor.

"No puedes irte." Entre ceño fruncido y amenaza de Tsunade obligaba al joven Uchiha a mantenerse en su cuarto de hospital. Y por mucho que este objetara, era ignorado. "Y si intentas escapar, yo misma me asegurare de que no puedas volver a moverte…"

Incluso Sakura sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda ante la nada sutil amenaza de su maestra, un vistazo a Sasuke y notó como el color de su piel había bajado un poco. Obstinado como era, no admitiría estar asustado de su Tsunade Senju. Ella tapó la creciente sonrisa de su rostro con su mano.

"Sakura,"

"¿Si, Shishou?"

"Estarás a cargo del pequeño Uchiha, asegúrate que se comporte."

"Hai…"

.

A Sasuke no parecía agradarle tal orden. Si antes ella podía alardear de una relación cercana (miembros del mismo equipo, toda la pubertad y parte de la adolescencia la pasaron uno a lado del otro en misiones y entrenamiento), ahora Sakura no podía más que ignorar las dagas en su espalda, Sasuke podría hacer agujeros en su piel con esas miradas de desagrado y fastidio, dejando a la pobre ninja medico tratado de llenar los largos silencios con incómodos intentos de pláticas y sonrisas nerviosas.

En lo particular, se dio cuenta que al Uchiha no le agradaba que ella estuviera cerca, eso solía un poco; antes llegó a creer que él podría sentir lo mismo que ella.

Y confirmó lo primero cuando le dijo,

"Quiero que alguien más me atienda." Soltó de la nada mientras ella revisaba la herida de su brazo. Sakura tardó unos segundos para fingir que lo que él dijo no había golpeado su seguridad.

"Oh, seguro… asignaré a alguien de confianza." No le respondió, y la sonrisa en su rostro bajó un poco.

* * *

A veces su comportamiento le confundía. Sasuke solía ser sobreprotector con ella, como los demás hombres de su equipo, pero esto a Sakura no le impedía suponer que era porque le veía diferente que a otras chicas. Luego, en ocasiones como esta, donde ambos eran obligados a interactuar más, sobre todo a solas… donde el pelinegro o ignoraba su presencia, o directamente le evitaba.

Era como si no quisiera estar cerca de ella.

Y cuando la pelirosa regresó a su habitación, luego de haber buscado y asignado una enfermera para atenderle, ella paró frente a la puerta. _No muestres que te duele. Sonríe y convéncele que eres madura, que no eres una fanática más._

"Sakura…"

De ser posible, ella habría saltado ante el llamado al otro lado de la puerta, pero se limitó a un pequeño respingo.

 _Maldición… ¿hablé en voz alta?_ Abriendo la puerta sin tocar y con la mejor sonrisa de _'no pasó nada'_ ella puso pie en la habitación.

Para luego quedar paralizada.

En su cama, vendaje en su brazo izquierdo, y unos cuantos parches en su rostro contorsionado, Sasuke Uchiha yacía ahí, con su mano derecha sujetando su miembro erguido y…

Bien, _masturbándose_.

"¡Ah, lo siento!" Apenada, casi histérica, la joven le dio la espalada, porque si él no había notado cuando ella abrió la puerta ( _¡¿Dónde estaban sus instintos ninjas?!_ ) seguro con esto estaba más que claro.

De todas las situaciones… ella tenía que llegar cuando él estaba… hum… _, dándose placer…_

Ella pasó por alto que momentos antes _su_ _nombre_ había sido pronunciado por él.

"Lamento tanto haber... ah-llegado, es decir interrumpirte cuando… huh,…"

 _Cállate, cállate, cállateeee…._

"Me- lo mejor es que me vaya… te dejaré… pero si necesitas una mano…-¡es decir, _ayuda_! ¡Quiero decir! De un doctor. _Ayuda médica.._ uhh, no.. Bueno también si necesitas que te ayuden con eso... _no_ , no olvida todo, será mejor que-"

"Sakura…"

…

 _"Ven…"_

* * *

Hacía mucho calor esa tarde de verano. A pesar de su simple blusa y su falda, sentía transpirar con su simple bata. Su cabello se pegaba a su cara, sus mejillas acaloradas… pero poco tenía que ver con el clima.

Era más por lo que ellos hacían que otra cosa. Y es que, después de todo, jamás imaginó estar en esa situación. Sus ojos se abrían en asombro, su rostro rojo y nerviosismo en su voz,

"¿E-esto está bien?" Y es que no podía mirarle a la cara, no mientras su atención estaba enfocada en su miembro erecto y pulsante bajo su mano.

Estaba insegura de lo que hacía, tanto los motivos por lo que accedió, y que increíblemente no se había desmayado. Quizá era un sueño, si era así… no planeaba despertar.

"Aprieta un poco más," le dijo, pero ella sentía que le dañaría si no lo hacía bien, y aun así quería… _quería hacerle sentir bien_.

Cambió presión, deslizó de arriba abajo, y cuando la respiración de él comenzó a cambiar, su seguridad iba incrementando, sus manos subiendo y bajando con un arrastre que él era incapaz de soportar por más tiempo. La mano de Sasuke en el cabello de ella, su aliento agitado y sus ojos rojos guardando cada detalle.

Ella se sentía diferente, con una seguridad y sensualidad que nunca ante había experimentado, y una idea atrevida hirvió su sangre. Quería ver más de esas expresiones. Así que acercó más su rostro hasta donde su pene era atendido, a centímetros de su cara, escuchó la inhalación de Sasuke, y fue un incentivo. Sakura levantó la vista, e hizo contacto visual con sus ojos, abrió su boca y con su lengua tocó la punta de su miembro. Sasuke tembló ante el contacto, sus manos sujetando con más fuerza su cabello y luego ella lo metió en su boca por completo.

No pensaba si lo hacía bien, simplemente se limitó a imitar lo que sus manos habían estado haciendo. Su sabor era extraño, no asqueroso pero peculiar. La sensación de su delicada piel en su boca, los sonidos de él, Sakura solo se concentró en hacerle soltar más ruidos así. Con su mano en la base, su lengua acariciando y su boca engullendo, que ella comenzó a moverse, metiéndolo y sacándole.

"Basta," rompió su concentración, manos en sus hombros. El rostro de Sasuke estaba rojo, y antes de siquiera preguntar si lo había hecho mal, él la atrajo hasta él. Sentada sobre él, cada pierna en ambos lados de su regazo, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y su boca atacando la de ella.

Era como si hubiera corrido demasiado, que su cuerpo estaba agitados y su respiración alterada, pero era el calor dentro de él, todo debido a la imagen de ella; dulce e inocente chupando su miembro, acariciando sin detenimiento que Sasuke no dio reparo.

La tenía sobre su cuerpo, su miembro cerca de su muslo, y su mano arrugando la tela de su falda, su único deseo era quitarle todo, pero se limitó a empujarla hacia arriba, moviéndola fuera del camino. Sakura se removió, buscando una posición más cómoda, frotándose contra él. Su gimoteo fue acallado, su boca aun ocupaba comiéndose la de ella.

Una mano en su cadera, otra sobre su blusa, tocando sus pechos, haciéndole respingar a ella. Quería arrancarle toda esa ropa molesta, pero el imaginar romper contacto entre ellos estaba fuera de opción. Mano ansiosa, bajó el cierre de su blusa abriéndola y masajeando un pezón aun escondido bajo ese bra. Su boca en su cuello, y la cabeza de ella hacia atrás, suspirando por la atención de él. Sasuke quería más que esto, e iba a conseguirlo.

"He deseado tanto tiempo por esto," entre aliento caliente confesó, boca succionando el pulso bajo su piel, pelvis siguiendo los movimientos de la cadera de ella. "Tenerte así, enterrarme en ti y hacerte retorcer de placer."

"Yo también." Y con un movimiento particularmente profundo, que su intimidad aun cubierta y el miembro de él rozaron, ambos acallaron, disfrutando la sensación.

"Sakura…" porque desde antes que ella llegara y le viera masturbándose, él ya había invocado la imagen de ella y había acallado sus deseos conformándose con esa distracción, y luego... luego ella tomándole con su mano, su boca... era un milagro que no la tomar enseguida. Esto era mil veces mejor que cualquier fantasía.

"Por favor," seguía meciéndose sobre él, sus dedos clavándose en sus hombros y sus labios en su frente, el calor intolerable y el pequeño vestigio de juicio desapareciendo. Sasuke no le respondió al menos no con palabras, pero fue su boca probándole de nuevo, sensual y llena de pecaminosas promesas en cada movimiento…

Sus manos tomándole por las caderas, ella siguiendo su orden y levantándose un poco, hasta que la punta de su pene acaricio su entrada,

"Hey, mírame…" el tono profundo y ronco de su petición, los escalofríos que recorrieron su cuerpo y sus ojos conectándose, todo el deseo que él sentía por ella reflejándose, toda la pasión que igualaba los sentimientos más recónditos de ella,

" _¡Hmma!-"_ El gemido que sofocó cuando le penetró. El pinchazo de dolor era nada a comparación del placer cuando el comenzó a entrar y salir de ella. Le sentía, duro y caliente, estrechando sus paredes vaginales, la fricción de sus movimientos creaba fuego placentero en su vientre, y sus movimientos rápidos, algo torpes, solo incrementaban dicho calor. El juicio y coherencia no estaban, de su voz su nombre era lo único que podía articular, entre sollozos y suspiros que trataba de sofocar con su boca en su hombro, de su cuerpo consumiendo el de ella.

 _Más rápido, más rápido…_ Enterrándose en ella, golpeando profundamente y llenándola por completo. El sudor y sonrojo en sus caras, el placer en sus rostros y la deliciosa coordinación de sus cuerpos, el sonido de sus choques, su miembro se desliaba tan deliciosamente dentro de ella, estrecha y entregada. Sasuke enterraba sus dedos en la piel de ella y escuchaba su nombre sofocado, tomando esto como su única ancla, porque no podía permitirse llegar antes que ella, no quería que esto terminara aun. Su boca en su cuello, sus dientes marcando la frágil piel de ella, controlando sus deseos de un mayor placer, y obligándose a moverse más, sus pelvis chocando con ella, su miembro caliente, un dolor físico en él.

El gemido incomprensible de ella, la humedad cubriéndole y el golpe de la culminación fue el cierre de su lucha. Corazón recio, pensamientos borrados y respiraciones laboriosas, todo y el calor de verano sofocándoles.

No le soltaba, no perdía el contacto incluso si su miembro perdía la dureza y el tacto alrededor del mismo era doloroso, ambos atrapaban sus alientos y el peso de lo que habían hecho iba cayendo.

"¿…Será posible que nos hayan escuchado?" Porque hasta el momento habían olvidado que estaban en un hospital.

"Espero que no…" el pulgar de Sasuke en deteniendo sus él morder de sus propios labios, en automático Sakura entreabrió su boca, y ese dedo recorrió milímetros de su piel, hasta adentrarse poco a poco en la humedad. De nuevo, ese ardiente calor regresaba.

Inclinándose de nuevo hacia ella, desechó la preocupación de ser encontrado así.

.

* * *

Incómodo… no supe como terminarlo. Jaja.. lo siento :c


	14. Día 14: Espera Por Mí

**Day 14: Wait For Me**

 **Rated: M** por lenguaje.

 **Summary:** **AU.** "Estuve esperando mucho por ti." Le dijo con una sonrisa completa, tomando en cada rasgo de ella, cada peculiar peca y exótico mechón de cabello. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Porque ella era más que un número. Ella era el motivo de su larga existencia,

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

NA: Vaya, vaya.. esto podría haberse dado para algo más largo, pero dormir before escribir :v

* * *

 **.Didn't See That Coming.**

* * *

Sasuke era alguien... suspicaz. Cuentos de hadas y demás mariconerías no iban con él. Y eso era mucho decir porque la sociedad en la que vivía tenía un rasgo muy... peculiar.

No sabía el origen, el _cómo_ o el _por qué_ **eso** era posible, y al parecer nadie nunca se había preguntado eso, o si lo hicieron fueron ignorados, como él.

Pero bien, la característica que tenían las personas era tan simple como tonta. Escrito en la mueca de la mano derecha, un número. Desde que se nace hasta al morir, hay un número tatuado en esa parte del cuerpo. Esa singular numeración no tiene otro significado más que la cantidad de años que una persona tendrá hasta que encuentre a tu alma gemela. He de ahí que él lo considere una simplonería. Pudo haber sido algo más genial, como la numeración de vidas que has tenido, las veces que has reencarnado o las personas que has matado... logros de otras vida o incluso pecados, pero no. Tenia que ver con el amor.

Durante su infancia no entendía del todo como eso funcionaba, o si era posible que algunas veces no fuera del todo correcto, porque en tinta negra sobre su piel, el numero _283_ estaba plasmado.

¿Si esa numeración era la cantidad de años que debía tener hasta conocer a esa persona destinada... no era una equivocación? A pesar de la ciencia y tecnología, estaba demasiado seguro nadie vivía tantos años.

"No lo entiendo," le dijo a su hermano, cuya numeración era 5, y cuya pareja destinada era la insoportable castaña que el conoció cuando Sasuke era un bebé. "¿Que significa, nii-san?"

Porque nii san era tan listo, pero incluso él no podía responder a las dudas.

"No te sientas mal, algunas personas tienen situaciones con su numeración..."

"¿Qué clase de situaciones?"

Itachi dudaba, su hermano pequeño era todo lo que el más amaba en el mundo, y la posibilidad de decirle a un niño de seis años que nunca conociera a su persona especial era una crueldad. "Algunas personas a pesar de tener un numero escrito no son capaces de encontrarse con la persona indicada, otras nacen sin número alguno, y otros... otros jamás conocían a esa persona." La numeración se borraba de sus cuerpos si su otra mitad moría, en otras ocasiones su persona destinada podía ser también la de alguien más, sin embargo no podía decirle eso a un niño aun.

"Cuando conoces a la persona que es destinada para ti, un cosquilleo en la mano y un sentimiento de complementación es la señal. Tus ojos son atraídos a esta persona, y es como si brillara, nadie más, solo esa persona desprende un sutil esplendor, pero eres capaz de distinguirlo."

Itachi recuerda bien eso, cuando Sasuke nació, un sentimiento de alegría y calidez brotó en él. Otras veces, la persona que más vas a amar en el mundo no nacerá para ser tu pareja. El amor viene en tantas formas y expresiones... y el verdadero amor no es una muestra física, posesión o deseo, el amor verdadero era desear la felicidad de esa persona.

Itachi era el tipo de persona cuyo número acertó; conoció a quien más iba a amar, pero él no era el número de esa persona especial. Itachi era el número de Izumi, quien también provocaba en él los sentimientos de amor, pero a diferencia de la otra persona, Itachi veía a Izumi con una perspectiva diferente. Él quería ser feliz con ella.

Y dolía no poder ser capaz de llegar a ver a su otra persona feliz.

* * *

Años pasaron y Sasuke intentó crear su propia felicidad... pero vivía en una sociedad estúpida que seguía creyente de la numeración en su piel. Era difícil salir con alguna chica cuando esta no paraba de suspirar por un número.

Moriría solo, como el tío Madara. Y estaba bien, siempre y cuando no terminara igual de loco.

Itachi se casó. Sasuke se graduó de preparatoria. Conoció a sus sobrinos. Se mudo de ciudad y comenzó a trabajar. Había aceptado bien su destino como alguien que estaría solo... románticamente hablando, y estaba bien.

Hasta que el destino hijo de puta le dio una bofetada y se rio de él.

No recordaba con exactitud como fue, pero el lugar donde él trabajaba era un renombrado laboratorio, Sasuke era investigador y fiel creyente que todo tenía un origen y una razón lógica. Estaba entregado a su trabajo, y no era de su peculiar interés los demás. No se metía con nadie y no odiaba a nadie, no había hecho algo para ser víctima de tal atrocidad.

Había escuchado rumores de los demás compañeros sobre ese tal Orochimaru, un tipo de aspecto extravagante y comportamiento aun más extraño. La noche de sus veintitrés años la pasó encerrado en el laboratorio hasta tarde, el golpe que le derribó y luego la aguja contra su cuello. El dolor quemaba su sistema, como espeso veneno recorriendo cada arteria y envenenando cada célula de su cuerpo. El dolor le noqueó, pero incluso en sus pesadillas este no se iba.

,

Despertó desorientado y con el cuerpo molido, cada musculo de su cuerpo gritaba y su mente no hacía más que girar, su vista pesada y el punzante dolor en todo su ser. No podía moverse, estaba atado a una camilla y luces blanquecinas lastimaban su vista.

"Kukuku... eres todo un sobreviviente, Sasuke-kun," una voz aguda y maliciosa, luego su espeluznante rostro entrando a su campo de visión.

 _Qué demonios_ , cada palabra dolía al salir de sus labios. _Por qué estoy aquí, así._

Como esos horribles vídeos de casos macabros y misteriosos de personas secuestradas y torturadas, Sasuke sabía que iba a morir, o peor aún, pasar por una horrible situación.

"No lo tomes personal, de no haber sido tu... pudo haber sido el pobre de limpieza."

 _Jodido maníaco._

"Pero no temas, no haré nada malo contigo, después de todo... Eres el primero que sobrevive a la toxina..."

"¿De qué mierdas hablas?, será mejor que me dejes salir imbécil, porque arrancaré cada maldito cabello de esa peluca de travestí que usas, ¿me escuchas?" Sus maldiciones y amenazas no lograban la reacción que esperaba, y la risa divertida de Orochimaru le quemaba los nervios.

"Ya, ya... luego me lo agradecerás."

"Agradecer tu re-putis-"

Y fue noqueado de nuevo. Parece que a nadie le gusta que blasfemen contra la madre de uno. Y cuando despertó de nuevo, esta vez sin aquel loco de mierda o luces sobre él, que comenzó a analizar su situación.

Secuestrado por un desequilibrado mental de sexo dudoso... seguía entero y al parecer su cuerpo ya no dolía. Seguía vivo y en ese momento estaba solo.

 _Ahora, si tan solo pudiera deshacerme de estas porquerías_ , y un tirón especialmente fuerte logró su cometido. _Hah, es idiota no sabe atar..._ pero, esas son cadenas, no un simple lazo. Rebuscó alrededor, y antes de poder salir por la puerta que había ubicado, que la luz del pasillo a su vista comenzó a quemarle.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

 _._

Fue todo un placer destripar al afeminado psicópata cuando regresó. Y a pesar de su maldito cuerpo desfigurado en el piso y el latido que hace mucho se fue de su cuerpo, Sasuke no estaba contento. Aun podía escuchar su horrible risa mientras le sacaba la verdad de lo que le había hecho. Él deseaba poder revivir al imbécil y matarlo de nuevo.

Sasuke estaba frente a un espejo, la sangre de aquel bastardo en él, y su reflejo era exactamente igual que hace unos días... la diferencia eran esos ojos rojos llenos de furia que sostenían su mirada. _Sus ojos._

En lo que le había convertido...

.

Y sí, Sasuke siempre fue muy escéptico, moviendo de lado la cursilería de las almas gemelas y la persona destinada y _blah, blah_... pero... _¿vampiros? ¡¿Era en serio?!_

Jodido Orochimaru.

Sasuke fue otro de los conejillos de indias del lunático para conseguir la vida eterna. Y a pesar de la creciente ardor en su garganta y los ojos rojos en su rostro, la mayor agilidad y susceptibilidad a la luz...

 _"Vampiro_..." la palabra sonaba como una mariconera en su boca. **_Vampiro_.**

Un puto vampiro.

* * *

Los primeros cincuenta años fueron difíciles, ver morir a su familia, ver cambiar el mundo y el congelado en una etapa que podía revertir.

Había veces en las que él preferiría haber muerto, que pasar por todo esto. La soledad era cruel y la desesperanza una constante.

Pero pasaban las décadas y el miraba su mano, la numeración marcada en su muñeca... y todo cobraba sentido.

 ** _283_** años hasta que conociera a su persona destinada.

Siempre fue una ridiculez para él, incluso durante mucho tiempo resentimiento y odio... ¿tuvo que pasar todo esto por una persona? Y quizá nunca le conozca.

 _Estúpido destino de mierda._

Pero cuando el linaje de su familia quedó solo en él, su perspectiva cambio. No había nadie más, y la única cosa que le mantenía en cordura, que preservaba su lado humano era ese número.

Ya solo le tenía a ella.

No conocía su nombre, pero en las ruinas de la que una vez fue su casa, juro sobrevivir hasta encontrar a esa persona.

* * *

Durante muchos años él fue uno de los tantos mitos urbanos. Piel pálida, ojos rojos y sed de sangre. Los humanos gozaban de creer en fantasías, y aceptaban cualquier absurdo cuento porque... bien, existían las almas gemelas, bien pueden existir los unicornios y los vampiros.

Pero Sasuke prefería vivir en el anonimato, dudaba que si fuera vampiro o unicornio se le dejara en libertad. Eso sí, cansado de vivir solo de noche, y luego de que nadie más quedara con vida de su familia, él comenzó a viajar. Persona destinada o no, dudaba fuera a tocar a la puerta de su apartamento.

Se movía entre ciudades grandes, siempre un lugar donde hubiera hospitales, y en esto bodegas de sangre. Era un vampiro, no un asesino en serie.

,

Su mano tomando un paquete de sangre, sus ojos examinado la etiqueta y un incómodo cosquilleo en su cuerpo. Como si todos los nervios de su sistema se tensaran y agitaran, un sentir que se estaba haciendo más y más sofocante y pesadez en sus ojos. Algo andaba mal...

"¿Quién eres?" Cómo campanillas de viento, una voz delicada retumbó en sus oídos, y su postura comenzó a temblar. "¿Cómo entraste y qué haces aquí? Este lugar estar fuera de los límites y-"

La voz de Itachi en su mente, palabras que había olvidado hace décadas, y su vista dirigiéndose a la persona presente. Algo andaba mal, porque estaba seguro era de noche y las luces no estaban encendidas, pero podría jurar que la mujer de pronto muy callada, parecía brillar.

Su mirada atenta a la de ella, sus ojos verdes resplandecían y una bruma de confusión envolvía su mente. Su cuerpo se movía solo, y un punzante dolor en su cuerpo. Cuando estas bajo temperaturas tan frías y tu cuerpo entra en contacto con el calor, el deshielo es doloroso. Así sentía Sasuke.

Hace años había olvidado la sensación de calidez.

"¿Quién...?" Trató ella, que al igual que él parecía bajo un hechizo. Sasuke no tuvo que hacer cálculos, la certeza en su alma era lo único que necesitaba

"Estuve esperando mucho por ti." Le dijo con una sonrisa completa, tomando en cada rasgo de ella, cada peculiar peca y exótico mechón de cabello. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Porque ella era más que un número,

"Sakura..."

Ella era el motivo de su larga existencia.

.

* * *

Aaaaaaaw me gustó la última parte, jajaj porque en cierto modo parecía ItaSasu? Luego solo sasuki.. lel.


	15. Día 15: Entrenamiento

**Day 15: Training**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Summary:** Lo cierto es que poco sabía ella, y todo era teoría de novelas y películas, pues siempre guardó su primer beso para su persona especial… y esa era Sasuke.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **NA:** vomitemos arcoíris… y me plagié a mí misma lol. Ellos tiene unos… 13-14 años ¿quizá.

me ha gustado esteeeee

* * *

 **.Kiss Me Slowly.**

* * *

Su corazón latía muy fuerte, sus manos sudaban y el pánico controlaba cada nervio en su cuerpo, pasar saliva era difícil y sentía su boca seca.

Quería correr.

La chica se inclinaba más hacia él, ojos cerrados y labios elevándose, sonrojo en su cara y nerviosismo.

Uno. _Hazlo_.

Dos. _Hazlo_.

Tres... _no_ _puedo_.

Su mano sobre su hombro empujándole lejos, demasiada fuerza en el gesto y la sorpresa, ella trastabillo y fue demasiado rápido para la mano de él sujetar el brazo de ella.

La chica cayó hacia la pequeña fuente, el agua saltó e incluso la cara de Sasuke se mojó.

Un grito agudo, sin palabras y sólo sus ojos atónitos procesando lo que había pasado. Sasuke aún no podía creer lo que había hecho, y el tiempo parecía tornarse muy lento, pero cuando ella ahogó una exclamación, una disculpa atorada en él, que todo alrededor comenzó a cobrar vida. Las personas alrededor reirán, murmuraban o se acercaba, y la vergüenza comenzó a rodearles.

 _"¡Losiento!"_ La apalabras atropelladas y el agarrotamiento en sus miembros, apurándose hasta ella, tomándole del brazo y jalándole fuera del agua. Ella no decía nada, y Sasuke rezó porque la humedad en su rostro fuera por el agua, y no lágrimas, su maquillaje se corría y manchaba sus mejillas de negro. El chapoteo de sus pies cuando tocó suelo seco, el agua escurriendo de ella y su ropa mojada pegándose a su cuerpo, su cabello aplastado contra su rostro rojo y negro, temblaba.

Sasuke quitó su mano de su brazo, dio un paso atrás, y evitó a toda costa mirar su rostro.

Lo siento era muy difícil de decir, así que no lo hizo, "No quería que..." dijo a medias, más alto y claro, necesitaba que ella entendiera que era una disculpa.

Pero no tuvo respuesta, y de nuevo el chapoteo le indicaba de sus pasos, y mirar en su dirección le dejó apenado. Ella le había dado la espalda y caminaba lejos de él.

Suspiró derrotado.

 _¿Qué debía de hacer?_

* * *

La risa de Naruto era la perfecta y odiosa distracción que interrumpía sus pensamientos. No había querido contarle lo ocurrido esa tarde en el centro comercial, pero se suponía que los mejores amigos se contaban todo... y Sasuke no tenía a nadie más que contarle... moriría de vergüenza con Itachi, así que le había dicho a Naruto. Y Naruto había hecho lo que todo amigo; burlarse de él,

"¡¿Tiraste a tu cita al agua porque te iba a besar?!" Incredulidad y gracias, seguro hasta el abuelo Madara habría escuchado...

Y luego la risa, que si bien su vergonzoso anuncio no había despertado al anciano, esa exagerada risa lo haría. Un zapato en su cara logró acallarlo, pero luego el rubio se abalanzó sobre Sasuke y una serie de golpes e insultos se desarrolló. Eso era mejor, Sasuke sentía que necesitaba una paliza por lo que había hecho.

"De verdad eres estúpido, dijo Naruto cuando ambos recuperaron la compostura, no más golpes. "¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!"

Su mano masajeando su frente, era la manera que Sasuke trataba de liberar su frustración. Sasuke farfulló algo, Naruto no captó.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Estaba nervioso!" Bien, lo admitía. Nada podía ser peor que ese día, y que más daba.

Naruto rio. "Que nena."

"Tch,"

"El gran Sasuke Uchiha nervioso... no eres un... ¿Cómo se dice…? ¿ _Prodigio_? ¿No se supone que eres bueno en todo?"

"Nunca lo he hecho, no sé cómo…"

"Es fácil, la acercas a ti paras la tropa y _mmsssshhhhhhh_." Sus brazos rodeando una figura invisible, su propia boca imitando su descripción y el sonido exagerado de un beso, Naruto era todo un chiste.

"Como si tú supieras de eso." Mira que venir y darle lecciones a _él_.

"Para tu información, yo si he dado mi primer beso, tarado."

"Kiba no cuenta."

"¡Quien habla de Kiba!" Rojo de vergüenza o enojo, Sasuke no sabía pero una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro porque al fin le había regresado la burla a Naruto, claro que este rápido se encargó de borrar dicha sonrisa de su cara.

"Para tu información, mi primer bes fue con Saa _aa-sar_ …una chica que no conoces."

Una ceja inquisitiva, un bufido por su parte, Sasuke no se quedaría con la dudad. "¿Quisiste decir Sakura?

"Hum, hum…"

"Hah, si claro. Seguro lo inventas." Porque de ninguna manera Sakura besaría a _este_ … _Naruto_.

"¡Ja! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es ese puchero? ¿Celoso? ¡Sasuke está celoso-!"

"No estoy celoso."

"Claro que lo estás- _Sasucakes_ está molesto por-"

"Me importa un cacahuate si Sakura te besó,"

"-porque… hey, yo iba a decir que estabas celoso porque yo _sí_ he besado a alguien… pero…" Risita, "¿estás celoso por Sakura-chan?" Más risas.

"Cierra la boca." _No, no, no… No_ estaba celoso.

"Largo de aquí." Manos empujando su espaldas, sacándole de su habitación y cerrando con seguro, a lo lejos podía escuchar a Naruto canturrear sobre chicos celoso y besos de cereza.

 _Tch_.

* * *

El timbre en su puerta era insistente, y luego de cinco minutos de fingir no escuchar, ella se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta. Sus padres no estaban y nadie más iría a atender.

Grata sorpresa que obtuvo al toparse con Sasuke. Su corazón dio unos aleteos, y controló su emoción.

"¡Sasuke-kun!" De todo, no esperaba que fuera él. _¿Dónde están tus modales?_ "¿Quieres pasar?" Abriendo más la puerta y haciéndose a un lado, el chico entró.

Sentados en la sala, mirándose sin decir mucho, y el extraño ambiente que comenzó a sentirse, Sakura optó por romper el hielo "Hay algo que pueda ha-"

"Naruto me contó-"

Hablaron al mismo tiempo, ella rio bajito, "Lo siento. ¿Decías?" él se veía incómodo, y si de principio no le había estado viendo a la cara Sakura no lo notó, pero cuando sus ojos miraron hacia ella, que la pelirosa pudo deslumbrar la irritación.

"Naruto me contó que ustedes se han besado."

Ah, siempre tan delicado…

"Hum," se removió incomoda. Okay, de tantas cosas eso no esperaba.

Sasuke le observaba como halcón, desde la incomodidad en su postura, sus ojos centrados en el suelo y ese tic nervioso de jugar con su cabello. Luego ella rio, negando con su rostro, y el atisbo de alivio que en él aparecía se borró cuando ella le dijo que _sí_.

"Aunque, no fue exactamente un beso. Más como un toque en la mejilla." Le aseguró, parecía que quería hacerle sentir mejor.

"Oh…" sentía las orejas calientes, de repente muy consciente de que había ido hasta su casa a preguntar eso… como un reclamo. Ella parecía no darle doble pensamiento a esto, y eso era tanto un alivio como una irritación para él.

"No fue gran cosa, la botella giró e Ino insistió tanto en que debía ser un beso, de verdad que esa cerda puede ser una obstinada cuand-"

"¿Botella?" ¿Era lo que él pensaba?

Ella volvió a reír. "El juego de la botella. ¿Lo conoces, verdad? Giras la botella y cuando te-

Claro que lo conocía, no era estúpido. Su cuestión era otra. "¿Desde cuándo haces esa clase de cosas?"

Porque era inconcebible que Sakura fuera como Ino Yamanaka. Ella bufó

"¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Es súper normal y divertido!

"¿Besare con cualquiera es divertido? _¿Con Naruto?"_

"Que no fue realmente un beso. Y sí, es divertido. Es gracioso cuando alguien debe besar a otra persona que le gusta, o al contrario, a alguien que no les gusta. La última vez Kiba y Chouji-"

Y rompió a reír, por ejemplo,

A pesar del buen humor de Sakura, Sasuke seguía con algo de amargura. No había creído que Sakura fuera esa clase de chica hueca y tonta… _no tanto._

"Deja de juzgar."

"No lo hago,"

"Puedo notarlo en tus ojos. Seguro estas catalogándome como una hueca." Él tuvo la decencia de no mover musculo y responderle que _sí_. Sakura giró los ojos, como si _él_ fuera un infantil.

"No tiene nada de malo. Además, es buena práctica."

"¿Practica?"

"¡Sí!," ella prácticamente saltó hasta el sofá donde él estaba sentado, y Sasuke no puedo evitar moverse hacia atrás, el rostro de ella estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que lo único que el chico podía ver eran sus ojos coquetos y sus labios brillantes, y como la sonrisa no estaba y su boca parecía elevarse, y como la mismas se movía lentamente con pronunciación en cada silaba;

"Practica de _besos_."

Un conocido nerviosismo en la boca de su estómago y la sorpresa en él, que luego Sakura rompió a reír una vez más, ahora regresándole parte de su espacio, pero sus rodillas aún se tocaban. "Quizá si fueras menos amargado y quisieras participar, tu cita de hoy no habría sido un desastre," burla, su tono era burla.

Golpe en el ego de Sasuke. "Quién te-"

"Naruto."

 _Ése idiota boca floja._

"Vamos Sasuke-kun, no te enojes… a cualquiera le pudo pasar… lo cierto es que si ha sido algo… _tonto_ , muy tonto la verdad, pero creo que es algo tierno.

 _Tierno_. _Tonto_. Adjetivos con los que jamás creyó sería descrito.

"Tch." Se arrepentida tanto de haber venido. No le gustaba la idea de Sakura riéndose de él, y desde que llegó la pelirosa no hacía otra cosa más que eso.

Sasuke aprovechó la cercanía que aun había en ellos, y con su mano en su rostro le hizo verle a la cara, y antes de pensar dos veces sus labios estaban sobre los de ella.

La sensación era… _curiosa_. La textura de sus labios y el calor en sus mejillas. El contacto duró apenas unos segundos, y cuando él se retiró, ceño fruncido y mirada inquisitiva... la propia expresión de Sakura era una aturdida, y por primera vez en ese día él había logrado acallarla. La joven llevó sus dedos a su boca, tocando superficialmente, como si pudiera obtener pruebas de que lo que pasó fue real. Él estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero resistió.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" susurró ella, aun incrédula. Sasuke elevó sus hombros, como si no hubiera sido gran cosa, lo cierto es que no sabía bien la respuesta, y farfulló lo primero que vino a su mente.

"Entrenamiento."

"¿Perdón?"

"Tú lo dijiste," y contempló la televisión que estaba apagada, no mirándole a ella, su estrategia para que no se notara el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Que debía…"

"¿Practicar besos?" Completó ella, aun dudosa. Porque... bien, no podía pensar muy bien, él asintió. Ella suspiró, "Ah, tú… _¿qué?_ "

"Tch," ¿Por qué tenía que darle tantas vueltas? Ella lo había dicho _, practicar besos_ , además no paraba de reír de él, ¿qué otro motivo pudo tener? _Ninguno_ , se dijo. Se limitó a verle como si fuera lo más obvio.

"¡Pero no conmigo!"

Le miró tentativo… "¿Fue desagradable?"

Porque no sabía cómo se catalogaba un beso entre malo y bueno, siendo ese el primero que daba. Esa pequeña pregunta fue un gesto vulnerable de él, Sakura entendió… y que poco a poco fue adormeciendo su desconcierto. Él de verdad estaba muy inseguro en cuanto a este tema.

Sakura no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero Sasuke era alguien muy especial para ella, y también… también su corazón saltaba por lo sucedido, y decidió no darle mucho pensamiento.

Ella tomó su mano, volvió a colocarla en su mejilla, y se acercó más a él, quien le miraba con precaución.

"Cierra los ojos,"

"Por qué-"

"¡Porque así es, así que hazlo!" Lo hizo, "bien, ahora… acércate lentamente,"

Su pecho deteniendo su respiración, mil mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, y el último atisbo de sus ojos verdes fue el rostro entregado de Sasuke, y ella imitó su acción. Lo cierto es que poco sabía ella, y todo era teoría de novelas y películas, pues siempre guardó su primer beso para su persona especial… y ese era Sasuke.

Presionó su boca con la de él, como antes lo había hecho pero no se quedó estática, entreabrió un poco los labios y sintió como él hacia lo mismo, sus narices se rozaban y sus movimientos fueron tentativos, dóciles y lentos.

Fueron unos segundos alargados, como latidos pesados. Sus dudas lejos y su concentración solo era en la persona frente, en el dulce cosquilleo de sus bocas.

Era una sensación completamente nueva para ambos, y en esos inexpertos movimientos, ninguno quería ser el primero en romper el contacto.

El suave tambalear de los segundos, la dulce presión de sus bocas.

La hermosa curvatura de la sonrisa de Sakura, y el extraño retumbar en el pecho de Sasuke. Sus ojos conectados y sus frentes juntas, el silencio y las sombras de la privacidad de su primer beso.

.

* * *

y es aquí, donde me estoy arrepiento... un mes tiene muchos días :| y yo soy una vaga poco creativa...

Estoy pensando hacerle una segunda parte, pero si lo hago ellos debería tener como—14-15 años? Me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones, o nos creemos que ambos eran puros y virginales sin dar su primer beso a los 15?

Es que quiero ponerle un poquito de drama y lime a la posible segunda parte xD

Ojo que si no tengo opiniones no haré nada :v


	16. Día 16: Destellos

**Day 16: Sparks**

 **Rated:** Ligero M

 **Summary:** No podía evitar imaginar su piel sin nada de esas telas. La textura de la misma, el perfume y la sensación. ¿Cómo sería tenerla? Hacerla retorcer de placer y gritar de frustración.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **NA:** Quien ha leído playboy? Si lo hicieron, disfruten este pre, si no lo han hecho... vayan a leerlo luego de éste –smirk-

* * *

 **.Atention.**

* * *

Sasuke era arrastrado por su novia a ese lugar, y odiaba cada momento del mismo. Nadie le decía que hacer, pero obligarse a complacer a tan irritante mujer era mejor que escucharla quejarse.

 _Solo porque el sexo es bueno_ , pensó. ¿Sino por qué otra razón habría iniciado una relación con Ino Yamanaka?

Sasuke toleraba sus berrinches por el simple placer que era cobrárselo en la cama, y ese día no iba a ser diferente.

Pero que haya accedido no quería decir que se mostraría agradable. Era una estúpida fiesta de bienvenida organizada por su novia, para una persona que él no conocía en absoluto... como a todos los amigos de la misma. Apenas si tenían dos meses de relación, y dudaba que fueran a durar aún más, por lo que en realidad poco le importaba el conocer a sus amigos.

El bar era el favorito de la rubia, y fue justo en ese lugar donde ambos se conocieron, y ahora era el punto de reunión para todas estas personas a las que Sasuke no les daba dos pensamientos.

"Vamos, quita esa cara de amargado, ven a saludar." No esperó, no pidió, siempre era a la orden de Ino, y le tomó del brazo, llevándolo hasta el apretado grupo que gritaba y reía.

Le irritaba tal ambiente.

Con obvio desinterés en su rostro, omitiendo saludos, Sasuke fue detenido y presentado a,

"Ésta es Sakura, mejor conocida como frente de marquesina," Petulante, la sonrisa alegre y el apodo de Ino pasó más como una broma para la chica frente a ellos.

Pero eso fueron sólo ruidos sofocados en los oídos del pelinegro, porque cuando dicha chica miró en su dirección, sonrisa alegre y ojos brillantes que todo lo demás se desvaneció. Sus ojos negros tomaban en el singular cabello que bajo las luces se veía violeta, sus ojos brillantes y sonrisa amable. Su rostro delicado y sus labios llenos.

"Soy Sakura Haruno," retomó ella, ofreciendo su mano para él. La tomó. Y fue su voz tersa que le puso la piel de gallina, el toque de su mano contra la de suya, que un destello de algo desconocido sucedió.

Era como una palabra que sabes, la tienes en la punta de la lengua pero tú cerebro simplemente no procesa y no puedes pronunciar. Así era esto que Sasuke comenzó a sentir, no podía ubicar, pero le reconocía.

Para esto, la estridente voz de Ino cortó el proceso, y rompiendo el hechizo, exigió por la atención de la otra mujer y de Sasuke. "Suficiente, tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar, y tú... no te vas a escapar tan fácil."

Un odio inesperado en su interior, y el gran deseo de acallar a la rubia nació; nunca antes algo así. Parecía ser un rasgo común de su novia, ordenar a todos y arrastrarles. Su mano sujetando la de él, mientras su brazo libre enganchado con el de la sonriente chica.

Ino no pensó en lo inusual que era que Sasuke acatara sin rechistar.

La mayor parte de la noche pasó en plática de su novia y la amiga de esta, Sasuke obligado a estar ahí, siendo atosigado por la rubia a hablar, y para sorpresa de ambos, lo hizo.

Entre insultos y palabras un tanto sagaces de Ino y Sakura, a Sasuke le recordaban a su amistad con Naruto. Entre sobrenombres y cariño, estas chicas parecían entenderse.

Ino supo de inmediato que Sakura sería del agrado de Sasuke, quien siempre se mostró altanero y soberbio, Sakura era un dulce remedio ante ese tipo de personas, además la chica era una biblioteca andante, ella tenía conversación y conocimiento de casi todo, y ante el destello de interés de Sasuke en lo que ella estaba hablando, Ino solo pudo sentirse ganadora. Sabía que su novio iba agradar de su mejor amiga.

.

Ella hablaba mucho, pero a diferencia de Ino, su conversación no era banal. Sakura hablaba sin parar, pero lo hacía con pasión, con bases sólidas. Él no podía más que dejarse encantar por su suave voz, el hipnótico movimiento de sus labios y el brillo en sus ojos.

En una noche, esa chica había ganado su respeto, admiración y...

Su total interés...

* * *

Su cuerpo se alineaba con el de ella, sus manos le sujetaban y su boca atacaba, pero sus ojos firmemente cerrados, concentrándose sólo en los movimientos fuertes de su cadera y el agonizante placer de sus miembro enterrándose más profundo en ella.

"Sasuke-kun…" su voz era suave, un ruego que calentaba su sangre, sus dedos en automático clavándose más en su piel, moviendo su rostro hasta su cabello, inhalando con fuerza su aroma, y esa esencia a cerezos inundando su pensamiento.

Su nombre en la punta de su lengua, pero el golpe de su orgasmo le detuvo.

Respiración agitada, el cuerpo femenino debajo de él moviéndose, dedos pequeños peinando su cabello humedo, acariciando su cuello y arañando su espalda... regresándole a la realidad.

"Parecías muy animado..." ronroneó, "¿quieres hacerlo de nuevo?"

Y la bilis en su garganta, pues ya no era una voz suave, sino una más aguda. El cabello en su rostro no era de un color exótico, sino un rubio claro.

El retortijón en su estómago fue más por entender que era Ino quien estaba ahí y no otra persona, que el entender que su mente había conjurado a alguien más mientras tomaba a su novia.

Ignoró a la chica, dejándole creer que ya había caído cansado, de pronto el pensar en repetir era poco apetecible.

* * *

Tomaba toda su atención. El tentador compás de sus caderas al moverse, la firme y bien formada redondez de sus nalgas, y la pronunciada curvatura de su cintura, y los pechos juguetones que lograba divisar en esos pequeños escotes. Su ropa mostraba poca piel, totalmente lo contrario a quien era su mejor amiga, y lo poco que él lograba captar bajo esas modestas vestimentas era suficientes para mantenerle a la expectativa.

No podía evitar imaginar su piel sin nada de esas telas. La textura de la misma, el perfume y la sensación.

¿Cómo sería tenerla? Hacerla retorcer de placer y gritar de frustración. Estas interrogantes se hacían cada vez más constantes, le torturaban de sobremanera. Sasuke alardearía que era su gran disciplina y voluntad lo que le detenía a probar del majar que era Sakura Haruno, pero no era tanto así.

Sakura era brillante y encantadora, su sentido del humor ridículo pero el fuego en su amistad era algo más que admiraba. Ella era leal, ella era luz y cariño.

Sakura no traicionaría a su mejor amiga.

Sakura no le miraba de la misma manera que él a ella...

No lo hacía.

"Sasuki, bebé." Odiaba que le llamara así, aún más en público. Sobre todo frente a la pelirosa.

"Qué," no había cariño en su trato hacia Ino, y el sexo hace un tiempo dejó de ser apetecible, y más como una tarea. ¿Por qué no terminaba esto con ella? Cuatro meses de relación era ya un récord.

"¿Puedes dejar a frente de marquesina a su casa?"

"¡Ino!"

"Es bastante noche, no quiero que se vaya sola y aunque de verdad dudo que alguien quisiera hacerle algo," risita, "Odiaría saber que cayó en manos de un degenerado."

"Eres una dramática. Ya te dije que tomaré un taxi y-"

"¡No! Podrían secuestrarte."

"Ino, en serio exageras, no sería la primera vez que-"

"Tiene razón, por qué arriesgarse." Ambas chicas le veían sorprendidas. Sasuke no era el tipo que accedía a favores tan fácil. Ino sonrió victoriosa y Sakura se veía incómoda.

"¡Asegúrate que llegue bien! No vayas a arrancar hasta que ella esté dentro del edificio, ¡eh!"

"¿No vienes?" Preguntó preocupada la pelirosa, una mirada rápida a ambos, conflicto en su postura. A Sasuke le dejó dudando.

"¿Bromeas? Es tarde. Algunos aún tenemos clases en la mañana." Se giró hasta Sasuke. "¿Regresaras?" Sonrisa pícara y propuesta implícita en sus ojos.

Sasuke no dudó. "Mañana tienes clases. Te veré luego."

"Aish," Puchero en sus labios, resignación en sus hombros, se despidió de ambos, y un "llámame luego," a Sakura.

.

* * *

Entonces, estaban solos en el auto de él.

Por primera vez desde que le conoció, no había una Ino entre ellos, y el ambiente era silenciosamente incómodo. Lo era para ella.

"¿Sabes cómo llegar?"

"Tch," bufó. Demasiadas las veces que Ino le había asignado como chófer cuando iban por salir o le dejaban. Sabía demasiado bien como llegar.

"Lamento que tengas que hacer esto," su mirada pegada en su ventana, sus dedos firmes en su celular. "Ino a veces puede ser... insistente."

"Hmm..." él tenía más adjetivos poco amistosos para la chica, pero lo omitió.

El trayecto no era largo, pero entre esa pesada expectativa y deseos de él, más la incomodidad y nerviosismo de ella, el entorno era… extraño.

En su mente no dejaban de girar y golpear las posibilidades. Imágenes que le acompañaban en la soledad de su habitación, las fantasías secretas y los impulsos que siempre resistía en ese momento le bombardeaban.

¿Cómo dar ese paso?

El motivo por el que no había dejado a Ino era la chica sentada junto a él. Romper con Ino significaba no ver a Sakura. Conocía bien como era la rubia, y cuán fiel era la pelirosa, de estar libre de su novia, la amiga de la misma no aceptaría algo con él.

Así como tampoco engañarle.

Era la creciente frustración en su interior por no poder tenerla, la furia e impotencia. Su cuerpo gritaba por tenerla, su boca por probarla y su ser por hacerla suya. _Sakura_ , que había robado su completa atención y turbado su razonamiento.

Como ninguna otra, Sasuke le deseaba.

Una risita de ella, y sus ojos negros le miraron de reojo. Ella sonreía a su celular.

"¿Ino?" Preguntó. Cualquier cosa para escuchar su voz.

"No, hum... es, es alguien más." Su total atención en esa persona, y sus dedos corriendo por la pantalla, el sonido de las teclas y su risa.

Eso no sonaba bien.

"¿Un... prospecto, acaso?" Su mandíbula apretada, el tono ligero y despreocupado en él, pero la creciente furia en su interior.

"Hum... podrías decirlo así. Realmente no es algo serio..." otra risa. "Es encantador, y le agrada a Ino, que eso ya es toda una odisea."

Manos apretadas en el volante y, boca firmemente cerrada, maldiciones en su lengua.

No le gustaba para nada eso.

Para cuando llegó a su casa se sentía agitado, una creciente burbuja de preocupación, ira e impotencia.

"Hum, gracias, lamento mucho que hayas tenido que venir hasta acá." Dijo penosa, miradas furtivas hacia él y la mano en la manija de la puerta, no sabía que más decir. "Te veré luego,"

Y el _clic_ del seguro resonó como una campana. Confusión en su rostro, "Uh, por qué..." y sus ojos por fin enlazados con los de él.

Al diablo las consecuencias.

Se acercó tan rápido a ella, tomó con fuerza su rostro con una mano y la otra detrás de su cabeza y juntó su boca con la de él. La presión sobre sus labios fue brutal, aprovechando la incredulidad e inmovilidad de ella, hundió sus dedos aún más en su cabello y aplastó sus su boca con la de ella.

No era como había imaginado sería besarla; ella no se entregaba con gusto y placer, en su lugar forcejeó un poco, pero no desistió, moviéndose contra ella, Sasuke se dejó llevar por el creciente calor que le consumía.

Hasta que ella dejó de luchar, y sus labios temerosos se amoldaron a los de él. La mano que antes había intentado retirar la de él en su mejilla ya no le golpeaba, sus dedos se enterraban en la piel de él pero le mantenía ahí. Su boca se abrió, tentativa y él atacó. Su lengua en su boca, el gemido ahogado de ella y un medio gruñido de él. Sus ojos negros firmes en su cara. La mirada de ella nublada, y cuando sus vistas hicieron contacto, una chispa de anhelo y desesperación se presentó.

Su aliento se fue, y procesando esto, él entendió esa mirada y deseos iguales a los de él, que se entregó con más pasión a ella. Su boca dejaba de ser desesperada, dejaba de lastimar la de ella, aún firme pero más gentil, el sensual danzar transmitiendo toda la codicia que por ella sentía, quería robar su aliento y borrar su razonamiento.

"Sasuke..." que su voz suave tomaba un tono más profundo, y ambos dejaron de pensar.

Dejó su sistema intoxicarse con la mujer que haría suya.

.

* * *

Okay, entonces quien ha leído Playboy? Yo lo hice ayer. A ver si me inspiraba. O sea, _o sea_ ¿de verdad lo escribí yo? Porque parece que con cada historia voy empeorando.

Y quiero que esta sea la pre- de Playboy, al que siempre dije que le haría continuación. Lo haré, lo haré... jujuju


	17. Día 17: Lenguaje Corporal

****Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.**

 **Day 17: Body Talk**

 **Rated:** M

 **Summary:** **RTN.** Su cuerpo manejaba un lenguaje que ella no quería entender. El lenguaje corporal entre ella y Sasuke... simplemente estaba fuera de su razonamiento. La química entre ellos, la pasión y explosión de placer...

 **NA: Como el charasaku del año anterior… jaja la canción que utilicé para uno era "Body Says" y ahora este xD**

 **Disculpen si es meh, lo escribí y edité en unas tres horas xD**

* * *

 **.Body on me.**

* * *

Breve y esporádicamente su mente pensaba en cómo era posible que el cristal bajo sus palmas no se rompía. Cómo que, a pesar del estado en éxtasis de su cuerpo y la nebulosa en su mente, ella aún fuera capaz de restringir su fuerza y no hacer añicos aquel vidrio junto con toda esa vajilla y juego de tazas.

Ojos pesados, aliento laborioso, Sakura era sólo consciente de la persona tras de sí, de las manos rudas sujetándole, amasando y lastimando sus pechos, del sofocante calor en su cuerpo que le impedía respirar correctamente.

Una de sus manos estaba dentro de su blusa, entre su sostén y sus pechos, esos dedos tomando y pellizcando sus pezones... la otra mano entre sus pantis, abriendo e invadiendo sus labios lubricados, ejerciendo presión y penetrando con dos dedos...

"¡Eso duele!" Se quejó ante una peculiar y brusca caricia, rostro de lado y tono irritado... ella escondía su vergüenza, porque aún era impensable cómo ella había cedido a esto _... a él_ , de todas las personas.

"Heh," una sonrisa socarrona, ojos negros imperturbables, el disfrutaba jugar con ella. No le respondió de inmediato, sino que capturó sus labios con los de él. Evitando que tomara más aire, sus manos aun moviéndose en ella, bocas conectadas hasta que fuera Sakura quien rompiera el beso, pero fue Sasuke quien hablara.

"Sakura~ estás más mojada de lo usual..." énfasis en sus palabras cuando sus dedos presionaron más en su abertura, en sus labios… en su clítoris…, ojos negros nunca despegándose de su rostro que adquiría más y más un color rojo en sus facciones femeninas.

Contra él, ella jamás podía fingir totalmente.

Sasuke presionó su mano en su espalda, indicándole que debía inclinarse más contra la alacena en la que ella seguía recargando sus manos, y bajó sus pantalones y ropa interior, lo mismo con la de él, y ella se mordía la boca, golpeándose mentalmente... _¿Cómo llegamos a esto?_

Se sentía pérdida, mojada... necesitada... las manos de Sasuke en ambos lados de sus nalgas, sosteniéndola y acercándose más a ella... Sakura sentía su miembro tan cerca de su entrada, le sentía duro y caliente… engrosado por la misma necesidad que ella no podía dejar de sentir.

"Lo voy a meter ahora..." y de una fuerte estocada le penetró. No le dio tiempo de recuperar aire o voluntad… y salió de ella, para luego volver a entrar... comenzando un ritmo rápido, metódico.

Le golpeaba duro, profundo, su miembro grande e hinchado dentro de ella, obligándole a aceptarle y amoldándole en su interior… ese era un sentir al que ella ya se estaba acostumbrando.

¿En qué momento permitió llegar a esto…?

Él siempre fue… solamente _charasuke_ , Sakura nunca... su mente nunca le había puesto en este espectro, detrás de ella penetrándole profundo y duro, con sus manos estrujando sus pezones, con su rostro entre su cuello y su aliento quemando su piel.

Le arrancaba el aire y su buen pensar.

El retumbar interno de su cuerpo, de su interior siendo invadido sin piedad por este... este tipo,

"Te sientes tan bien," su voz pecaminosa en su oído, su cadera moviéndose contra ella, los gemidos que Sakura trataba de no proferir,

 _¿Cómo pasó esto...?_

Su cuerpo se dejaba llevar por esta danza de erotismo y lujuria... Y su mente difusa, recordando con precisión el primer día...

 _Menma sonriente, una Hinata a su lado, felices frente a Sakura._

 _Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser fuerte, a ocultar sus sentires, sus tristezas y soledad así que simplemente sonrió ante ellos,_

 _Estaban juntos ahora._

 _"Hey, Sakura," Sasuke también había estado ahí, pero a diferencia de la nueva pareja, él se había quedado más tiempo en su casa. Sentado en la sala junto a ella, tratando de subirle el ánimo._

 _Sakura no le escuchaba, mirada en blanco y mente en alguien más._

 _"Menma no es la gran cosa. ¡Tú eres una mujer que muchos quisieran!" Entre más y más él hablaba, más ella quería a alguien más a su lado,_

 _Sakura quería que las manos en sus hombros fueran de un tono más bronceado, de un tacto menos cálido._

 _Quería que el hombre sobre ella fuera uno de diferentes facciones. Que la voz fuera menos profunda._

 _Que la pasión y deseo en esos ojos negros fueran de alguien más..._

 _¿Por qué lo hizo? Se preguntaba después. De preguntaba ahora. Muchos motivos y excusas ella podía usar. La persona por la que tenía sentimientos estaba con alguien más. La chica contra la que competía había ganado. La soledad. La tristeza..._

 _De cualquier manera se había acostado con Sasuke._ Charasuke.

 _Incluso luego en su recámara, cuerpo desnudó protegido por sus sábanas, su espalda contra él, seguía ahí..._

 _No sabía cómo esto iba a afectar más su relación de equipo... pero algo sí quería dejar en claro,_

 _"No quiero ser una más de tus_ gatitas _." Le dijo, voz sin emociones, espalda contra él. ¿Qué expresión tendría? Sakura era egoísta para solo pensar en su propia miseria. "No tengo la intención de convertirme en una de tus fans."_

De ninguna manera.

 _"Lo sé," dijo él._

 _De ninguna manera quería ella caer por él. Nunca por él._

 _Y a pesar de eso Sasuke siguió buscándola._

 _Y Sakura cedió más de una vez._

Fue complicado, su mente se negaba a algo con ese hombre. Pero su cuerpo... su cuerpo manejaba un lenguaje que ella no quería entender.

El lenguaje corporal entre ella y Sasuke... simplemente estaba fuera de su razonamiento. La química entre ellos, la pasión y explosión de placer...

"Gira un poco." Esa voz, él era miel y veneno... le trajo al presente, había parado con sus penetraciones y se separaba de ella, dejándole espacio para hacer como le pedía.

"¿Qué?" Manos masculinas en su cadera, rostro cubierto de sudor, sonrojo en el mismo... era reflejo del de ella. Su espalda chocó contra algo duro y frío, las intenciones de Sasuke se hicieron claras.

"Abrázame con fuerza."

"No, espera no me gusta-"

¡No iba a cojerla en su mesa, mierda no!

Como leyendo sus pensamientos, él sonrió cínico. "Algo diferente está bien de vez en cuando, ¿no?"

No le dejó responder, no le dejó opinar. Sasuke Uchiha siempre acataba sus deseos primitivos, arrastrándole a ella en ese vórtice de pecado, suciedad... lujuria.

No, no la tomó en la mesa. Bazos como vigas alrededor de sus hombros aún cubiertos por su camisa, rostro enterrado en su cuello y piernas desnudas alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke... este tenía ambas ambos en sus nalgas, sosteniéndola.

 _No... Esto... no estaba bien._

¡Ella no lo quería así!

La estaba penetrando de pie.

Con la fuerza del shinobi que era, con su resistencia y gozo, Sasuke con sus brazos le elevaban a ella, su pelvis se movía, la penetraba tan profundo, _tan duro_ que Sakura sentía el aliento le faltaba. Cada estocada golpeaba con tal presión lo más recóndito de ella, el miembro de Sasuke entraba y salía de ella, su piel rozando sus labios hinchados, simplemente le hacía perder el juicio.

"Te gusta. Vamos, se siente bien..." su boca aclamando la de ella, incluso si Sakura sentía su espalda doblarse y sus piernas acalambradas, su cuerpo seguía respondiendo al llamado de él... aceptando el beso y regresándolo con igual intensidad. El calor era intolerable, la creciente ansiedad en su vientre, la placentera sensación de su pene estrechándola, penetrándola... "Sakura… Juntos... se siente tan bien."

Su voz era miel y veneno... _él lo era._

"Siento... Sasuke, yo-"

"Córrete para mí."

Sus gemidos ya no eran controlados, no había pena o segundos pensamientos. Solo pacer que ese hombre le daba.

Sus cuerpos se expresaban de una manera que ella no quería comprender.

.

Sakura era una sentimental, por mucho que ella tratara de ocultarlo. Entre los varios portaretratos en su habitación, Sasuke no estaba en alguna de esas fotos.

El golpe en la base de su estómago era una que él quiso ignorar. La sonrisa en su rostro se mantenía.

"La cara de Menma está en varios cuadros..." le comentó a la mujer que no le vía.

Sakura estaba bajo las cobijas, boca abajo... simplemente lejos de él.

 _¿Ella aún tiene el corazón roto, no es así?_

"Menma es como parte de mi familia."

Claro, ella no tenía a sus padres ni a nadie relacionado de sangre.

Había un temor, pero aun así él preguntó.

"¿Y yo? ¿Yo que soy para ti?"

Él también le daba la espalda, porque a pesar de que el rostro de ella se escondía en una almohada, que Sasuke no quería enfrentar la realidad de ellos.

No lo que él quería.

Ella se había tardado en responder.

"... tú de ninguna manera eres mi familia."

Incluso cuando había sido parte de su equipo por años... incluso luego de mucho, que Sasuke creyó al menos haber ganado su tolerancia y cariño, sino su respeto y amor... sus palabras calaban. Demasiado.

"Ya veo..."

Pero no lo dejaba mostrar. Ojos cerrados y sonrisa ligera en su rostro. Impasible. No dejando ver las heridas.

Como ella, ocultando pensamientos.

.

¿Sasuke? _Charasuke_ ,... no era familia. Incluso antes, incluso en la pubertad y adolescencia... Sakura no pudo verle con la misma luz que a Menma. Él, con su familia intacta, con admiradoras rodeándole...

Para ella, seguramente... desde siempre... él ha sido un... un hombre en sus ojos.

No familia... no,

.

"Hey..."

Se rehusaba.

Sasuke no iba a tirar la toalla. Se acercó de nuevo. Le movió, su espalda contra el colchón y su cabello rosa en la almohada... sus ojos brillantes y su boca en una línea firme. Llegar a su corazón siempre fue difícil.

Pero Sasuke era persistente.

Su mano sobre la de ella, su cuerpo cubriendo ese más pequeño y delicado aun desnudo y expuesto, marcas territoriales y posesivas que él deseaba traspasaran la piel y calcaran su alma…

"Hace poco vi un juego de tazas,"

No importaba cuanto ella tratara de cubrirse tras una barrera-

"Eran un gato negro y uno rosa... me recordó a nosotros..." la sonrisa en su rostro se mantenía, incluso si su corazón dolía.

-Porque quizá...

"¿Es así?" Sus dedos delicados se movían bajo su palma,

"Puedo comprarles y dejarles aquí..."

 _Porque quizá... tú me dejes continuar con este dulce sueño..._

"Si tú quieres..." y ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Manos firmes, cálidas… unidas…

 _Por favor, déjame continuar viviendo este sueño._

.

* * *

Quiero escribir la situación que les llevó a su relación física. Quién vota siii!

-le arrojan ladrillos con la leyenda de "termina lo que ya tienes"

Jajajaja :v


	18. Día 19: Café & Té

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **Day 19: Coffee and Tea**

 **Rated: M**

 **Summary:** Modern Au. _PWP_. Con una voz tan suave como el té de jazmín, ella le embriagaba con su aroma florar y su dulce cuerpo.

PWP para Andrea por su cumpleaños! porque no seguiría publicando de no ser por ti… espero y te guste, este sin duda es de mis favs. La canción es de _Cigarettes After Sex_ (me encanta!)

* * *

 **.K.**

* * *

Confuso el momento en qué le conoció. Una mesa delante de la suya, su rostro frente al suyo, y una persona más entre ellos. Su propia cita.

Miradas robadas, atención dividida y la fantasía...

Le creyó un imposible, pero él le interceptó a la salida de los santuarios; recargado contra la pared frente a las puertas, postura tranquila y rostro libre de expresión, pero sus ojos contaban algo diferente.

Fueron estos los que le animaron a dar esos pasos en su dirección, centímetros separándole. Su mirada verde era curiosa, esperaba por alguna reacción de él, palabras o gestos... esperaba ver un interés.

"Hey,"

"Hn..."

Y sus palabras eran cero, pero su mano moviéndose frente a ella, una invitación clara. "Soy Sasuke."

Salieron del lugar, ella sin siquiera despedirse de su acompañante.

.

El sentido común decía, no hables con extraños... y aun así Sakura había hecho más que eso.

Caminó junto a él, varias cuadras lejos del restaurante donde se vieron, y entró a su departamento. El lugar era bonito, descubrió luego, que él tenía un gusto exquisito.

"¿Café o té?" Le preguntó detrás de la encimara, ella recargaba sus codos sobre la superficie, observándole.

"¿Tú que crees?"

"Té." Dijo él sin dudar, ella sonrió.

"Café."

"Pareces más el tipo de persona que prefiere las bebidas suaves."

Su sonrisa creció. "Me gustan cargadas. De sabor fuerte y que me mantengan despierta." Mordió su labio, el doble sentido no fue contenido. "¿Tú? ¿Eres esa clase de persona, también?" la expectativa crecía en su estómago, la inquietud entre sus piernas.

"No tengo un gusto en particular." Le entregó su taza, y ambos se ocuparon brevemente en sus bebidas, compartiendo miradas y sintiendo la carga eléctrica en el ambiente. Como el _tic tac_ de una bomba, esperando por la explosión.

"¿Vives solo?" Él asintió. "Es un lugar lindo."

"Si tú lo dices…"

"Hmm..." Mordió su labio, atreviéndose, "Quizá puedas darme un recorrido."

El lugar no era grande, no había mucho que mostrar, pero él entendía lo que ella le pedía.

Sasuke contuvo una sonrisa. Su bebida a un lado, tomando la de ella y dejándoles sobre la encimera. Unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo frente a la chica. Su pecho contra el de ella, su rostro bajando hasta que sus bocas entraron en contacto.

No rodeos, simplemente haciendo lo que ambos querían.

Sus labios eran exigentes, movimientos obstinados y experimentados, sus manos en automático en ambos lados de su rostro, y las de él fuertes en su cadera, su espalda y más abajo.

La tensión creada por miradas llegaba a su punto cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron.

Alientos rozando la piel del otro, ojos bajos y deseo palpable,

"¿Quieres quedarte?" No era de noche, y la perspectiva de más que unas simples horas... la oferta que ella no rechazó.

.

La única luz era aquella que entraba por la puerta desde el pasillo, ninguno molestándose en preguntar… solo sus siluetas moviéndose en sombras entre el pesado calor del ambiente que ellos provocaban… sus mentes nubladas de deseo y la urgencia de sus cuerpos por complementarse.

Ella removió su ropa. Prenda a prenda. Capa por capa, cayendo al piso en un ruido sordo, y con esa penetrante mirada oscura siguiendo cada movimiento de ella, la creciente ansiedad en su vientre se volvía intolerable. Y cuando ya nada le protegía, cuando obligó a sus brazos bajar a sus costados, que se mostró totalmente libre frente a él. Sasuke no lo decía, y quizá no lo demostraba, pero la delicada chica—mujer desnuda delante de él era más que hermosa. Ojos de un color bello y un cabello peculiar, cuerpo y curvas suaves... demasiado _apetecible_ a la vista, y un aura de inocencia… le era un trabajo difícil a él no acercarse y probar de ella en ese momento… se obligaba a esperar.

Así que levantándose de su lugar, fue su turno. Sin la misma lentitud que ella, pero con movimientos llenos de gracia, la fluidez de los mismos... como una hipnosis. Sakura podía ver los músculos tensarse y estirarse cuando sus brazos se levantaban sobre su cabeza, ella quería grabar cada centímetro de piel y músculo que se iba exponiendo. Su manzana de Adán, sus anchos hombros… su abdomen trabajado y su estrechas caderas. El sombreado camino de bello bajo su obligo que iba más y más abajo hasta su hombría. Su boca entre abierta, ojos sin despegarse de su miembro, erecto, grande y apetecible… ella quería ponerse de rodillas tomarlo con sus manos... con su boca…

No hubo vergüenza en ella, no al poder observar un ser tan perfecto... deseo era todo lo que su cuerpo gritaba. _Sasuke_ … Su pose era de seguridad, quizá hasta arrogante, y ella no podía discutir; tenía motivos más que suficientes para tal ego.

Ella mordió su labio, en su mente esperaba un _"Te gusta lo que ves"_ por parte de él, sin embargo nunca fue dicho.

"Ven aquí," pronunciaron sus labios delgados con una voz profunda que le hacía a ella obedecer.

Era más alto, su piel pálida bajo la oscuridad, y su cabello como el carbón. Su rostro era bello, y su voz como vino tinto; fuerte… profunda y dejaba seca su garganta.

Él movió su mano hasta su cara, sus nudillos en su barbilla, levantándole. Sus ojos parecían buscar algo en ella, y _quizá_... —ella pensó— quizá Sakura no era de su total agrado, tal vez no era de su gusto. Pero la mano libre de él colocándose en su espalda le acercó más a su cuerpo, y como el primero contacto que tuvieron en la cocina, sus bocas se alinearon, pero ahora era mejor; no había barreras entre ellos. Solo piel contra piel. Calor contra calor.

Y sus labios, incitando el fuego a crecer.

Sus pulmones exigían aire, sus cuerpos obligados a obedecer y su contacto se rompió. Luego su boca en su cuello, inclinados y posando sus labios en su pecho. Ambas manos le tomaban, apretujaban y juntaban sus senos. Su boca viva, atacó sin duda, ella enterrando sus dedos en su cabello, incitándole a continuar. Ojos cerrados y labios entre abiertos, suspiros de placer… Sasuke mantenía sus pezones en su boca, succionado y lambiendo… mordiendo y logrando que su cuerpo se acercara más al de él… no podía dejar de saborear, no cuando sabía tan bien, cuando se sentía tan bien… esa piel suave y tersa… las reacciones que arrancaba solo con esto.

Un calor e incomodidad en su intimidad era lo que Sakura necesitaba él saciara. Sus atenciones a su pecho solo incrementaban esa necesidad... sus piernas juntándose, queriendo provocar frisón y apagar un poco ese fuego líquido en su vientre…

"Por favor…" sus manos en ambos lados de su rostro, llamándole y moviéndole hasta que sus miradas estuvieron frente a frente de nuevo. Su pecho subía y bajaba, sus parpados pesados y deseo... lujuria en sus ojos…

La oscuridad no permitía distinguir con perfecta claridad, pero la poca luz del crepúsculo que podía entrar por las cortinas y aquella que provenía del pasillo eran suficiente para dar ese brillo en sus ojos, para sus miradas sostener un contacto y hacerles creer que una conexión se desarrollaban entre estos desconocidos.

Un dialogo silencioso, y el actuar de sus deseos, era lo único que sus pieles exigían.

Sin dudar ella comenzó a bajar, primero una, luego otra… sus rodillas contra el suave material en la alfombra, y la mano de él enterrándose en su cabello, que cuando ella tomó su miembro con la mano, el agarre en su cabello se tensó. Poco sabía ella del placer oral, pero desde que le vislumbró la idea plagó su mente, y la insistente necedad de saborearle no le dejaba. Le sujetó con un poco de fuerza, acarició con su palma, sus dedos palpando y luego moviéndose sobre él. Desde la punta hasta la base, la piel de su pene era de apariencia delicada, rugosa… acercó su boca y le escuchó sostener el aliento, y luego su lengua mostrándose y pasando desde su punta hasta donde ella aún tenía su mano, cerca de la base.

Ella no era consciente de lo que le provocaba a él sus actos, la vista que regalaba... las inmensas sensaciones… Sasuke solo podía mantenerse ahí, agarrando su cabello con una mano y con la otra sosteniéndose del objeto más cercano, piernas amenazando con fallarle, aliento laborioso… que cuando ella acercó más su boca y sus labios besaron la punta de su pene, como un flashazo momentáneo, no pudo seguir controlando sus reacciones. Luchó contra la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y mover su cuerpo, cojerle por la boca como le estaba provocando, pero trató de mantenerse, de mirar a cada detalle, gruñidos de placer en sus labios y sus nudillos fuertes contra el sedoso cabello de ella.

Sus movimientos eran irregulares, inconsistentes… pero la humedad de su boca, la calidez y el rosar de su lengua, dientes contra su parte más sensible, era doloroso el deseo de moverse, de liberarse y correrse en su boca… no pudo más, cuando ella se retiró para tomar aire, que incluso algo débil y jadeante él le levantó, encarándole de nuevo y chocando ruidosamente sus labios contra los de ella.

Sus manos posesivas y su boca quitándole cualquier razonamiento, y fue hasta que Sakura sintió su muslo chocar contra algo— la cama— que él se separó. Sus ojos eran una bruma de pasión y lujuria. Sasuke haciéndole gira, que su espalda frente a él. Sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella, como su respiración marcaba cada centímetro de piel que luego su boca saboreaba. Manos en su cadera, su espalda inclinándole hacia delante, su boca nunca dejando de besar su espalda, su cuello… chupando y mordiendo, aliento contra su oreja y palabras obscenas que le hacían humedecer más.

"Mi turno…" dijo mientras sus manos acariciaban la curvaturas de sus nalgas, apreciando la suavidad de sus mejillas y abriéndole… exponiéndola a él. Sasuke recargaba parte de su figura en la de ella, y sus manos ocupadas en sus nalgas, otra sosteniendo su miembro y acercándole a su entrada… rozando y palpando su humedad, más no penetrando. Figurando los movimientos pero solo restregándose en su entrada… incrementando el insoportable fuego en su vientre, torturándoles a ambos, arrancando quejidos de ella, haciendo su cuerpo temblar. Las manos de ella sujetaban su peso contra la cama, temblaban, y su rostro que era cubierto por su cabello fue expuesto cuando él quiso. Necesitaba ver su expresión cuando se adentrara en ella.

"Por favor…"

"¿Quieres que lo haga?" Voz ronca contra su oído, ella asentía y negaba con su cabeza, demasiado en esto como para ser coherente.

"Quieres que este dentro de ti, golpeando tan duro... Hacerte gritar… dime," exigía, le excitaba verla así de vulnerable y deseosa.

" _Mhhgg_ …" porque era demasiado, su miembro le sentía palpitar contra ella, toda necesitada e ida, y él seguía con esos movimientos entre ella, que era _asfixiante_ …

Le penetró sin aviso, duro y profundo, arrancando las plegarias de ella, sofocándolas en un incoherente suspiro-quejido, mientras su propia mandíbula se tensaba, el indescriptible apetito centrándose en un punto de su cuerpo… ella era estrecha, y cálida... _muy cálida._.. sus paredes húmedas envolviendo su miembro de tal manera que la breve fricción del entrar y salir de ella arrancaba el poco vestigio de pensamiento en su mente, solo complaciendo y cegando su cuerpo con goce.

"Así… te sientes tan bien." No reconocía su propia voz, y no importaba porque lo único que él podía captar eran los suspiros y gemidos de ella.

Salió de ella, para luego arremeter de nuevo, más duro si es que era posible. Su mano en su vientre, elevando más su cuerpo, conectando su pelvis con sus nalgas, entrando y saliendo en un ritmo guiado solo por el placer… el crudo sonido de sus líquidos— de sus cuerpos chocando y los sonidos de sus bocas, ruegos, maldiciones, complementos… todo ellos como la melodía de la lujuria.

Su cuerpo se movía al compás de sus necesidad, sus caderas contra ella, sus manos tocando todo, sujetando sus pecho, moviendo su cabello y obligando su rostro a voltea, su boca hambrienta de ella, sus labios besando, sus lenguas tocándose, dividiendo su concentración en las estocadas de su miembro duro dentro de ella, y el dulce néctar que su boca le regalaba. Ella era demasiado.

" _Más rápido_ ," su cuerpo se movía delante y atrás, con cada embestida de él, el cuerpo de ella lo reflejaba, Sakura gemía sin reparo, su rostro enterrándose en la almohada, sus manos empuñando las sábanas, almohadas, cualquier cosa que le retuviera ahí, mientras Sasuke le tomaba por detrás, su miembro le penetraba con desesperación… Casi violento, su cadera chocando sin piedad contra sus nalgas y sus ruegos por más, _dame más_ , lo único que lograba entender y acatar él.

Las manos de acariciaban la piel de sus nalgas, una mano recorriendo su espalda. Tomaba su pecho, sus pezones entre sus dedos, masajeaba y pellizcaba, arrancaba el aire de ese cuerpo y le hacia temblar sin objeción. Besó la parte trasera de su cuello como un suave toque ahí, completamente diferente a los dolorosos pero placenteros movimientos de su entrar y salir de ella, y luego esa misma mano empuñó en su cabello.

Sasuke nunca había visto un tono de rosa como ese. Dedos enredándose, tomando un puñado y luego estirando. Sus propias reacciones descontroladas, el egoísta deseo de sentir más placer, de incrementar su ego y _hacerle sentir a ella_ ese mimo placer. Sabía lo que hacía, sabía lo que quería…

Y lo estaba teniendo… _a esta mujer… hacerle gritar, llorar y suplicar._

 _"Sasuke…"_

Con una voz tan suave como el té de jazmín, ella le embriagaba con su aroma florar y su dulce cuerpo.

 _Sakura…_

Penetraba con más fuerza, el rechinado debajo de la cama y el golpe de la cabecera contra la pared eran el eco y ritmo que mantenía, aumentar y romper… y cuando su respiración fue más difícil de conseguir, cuando los músculos de su vientre se tensaban y toda ese pozo de lava ardiente se descontrolaba dentro de sí, que él sabía estaba por llegar.

Músculos contraídos, calor doloroso y placentero, manos en su cadera, marcando su rastro en su pálida piel, Sasuke embistiendo con más fuerza hasta que los gemidos de Sakura se convertían en lloriqueos, los espasmos que podía sentir dentro de ella… como sus paredes se contraían y parecían apretarle más, succionado y haciendo que su control desapareciera.

Penetraciones esporádicas, su propio vociferar de placer ahogándose en su boca, rostro enterrándose entre el cuello y cabello húmedo de la mujer, su cadera moviéndose contra ella, el líquido caliente saliendo y llenándole a ella. Como bandazos en su cabeza, un hormigueo en su piel y su mente en oscurecida por segundos que parecían noches interminables, su cuerpo cedió… y dejándose caer por completo en ella.

" _Aah,"_ el quejido de ella bajo él, ambos sobre la orilla de la cama… con gran esfuerzo Sasuke se removió, dejándole a ella subir más a la cama, para luego desplomarse junto a ella, aun tratando de recuperar su respiración.

No era consciente de que aún mantenía contacto con ella, hasta que un suave y complacido suspiro dejó esos labios hinchados. La mano de él tocando la húmeda piel de su vientre, el valle de sus pechos… hasta llegar a su barbilla. Impulsado por el _bliss_ del momento, o quizá algo más… le atrajo de nuevo… con un beso delicado y delicioso… _casi casto_ que Sasuke volvió a probar de Sakura.

"Té…" murmuró contra sus labios.

"¿Hum?" No entendía, su mente enfocada en él, y su cuerpo vibrando de satisfacción... de un ardor que no estaba saciado totalmente.

"Prefiero el té." Que sus ojos quería leer los pensamientos y anhelos de ella, desde esos cristales verdes y brillantes… la sonrisa que ella le brindaba era hermosa, y su creía el difícil latir de su corazón ya no era por el acalorado sexo. "Suave, con un sutil pero dulce aroma…" cálido y reconfortante. _Ella..._

Su pequeña risa fue un botar de luz suave y humorosa, que Sasuke sentía su propia boca transformándose en una suave sonrisa… inevitable no, cuando este cuerpo delicado y suave seguía a su lado… cuando ella había entendió lo que él aun no lograba transmitir del todo.

" _Sakura…"_ su aliento contra su boca, y el cerrar de sus ojos ante él, la aceptación y entrega…

Y Sasuke supo que luego de amanecer, volvería a ofrecerle algo de beber.

.

* * *

 _Ejeeeem…_ la primera vez que me gusta como escribí algo que ahora si llamaré smut. Jajaja. No sé qué onda,.. juro que iba a poner una trama… pero esta escena se desarrolló mucho y… hum… he decidido hacerle One-shot independiente, entonces si ésta les gustó, _follow me..._ lel, para cuando se les notifique **"K"** como historia... ya sabrán…

Reviews, please?


	19. Día 21: Capa

**Day 21: Cloaks**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Summary:** Blank period. El beso era gentil, un sutil mover y una entrega total, avivando el calor de sus sentimientos, besar a la persona amada era hermoso y sin igual.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **NA:** algo sencillito, porque me mato para escribir mucho... al fin pasa de largo si me esfuerzo o no :v

¿Quién ha leído ao haru ride? Muy cliché y meh, dirán algunos, pero es de mis favs

* * *

 **.I Got You.**

* * *

 _El amor es… un beso bajo la lluvia._

.

El regreso de Sasuke fue un evento esperado. Meses atrás unos cuantos conflictos en la aldea, y otras cosas buenas, como la boda de Naruto. La vida era un tanto ajetreada, pero había un resplandor de esperanza. Cosas buenas estaban por venir.

Para la primavera de sus sentimientos también.

Por ocasiones la médico ninja había duda, no mentiría, pues tantos años amando con devoción a un sola persona, tantas pruebas y mares de distancia fortalecía, ¿cierto?

Pero para esto ella debía superar pruebas difíciles. Incluso ahora, muchos años después de su primer declaración, un ruego doloroso de una niña, Sakura amaba con fidelidad cada día más.

Ese día él había llegado; su figura distinguible, el negro de su cabello que ahora ocultaba parte de su rinnegan, su pálida piel y alta figura. Su tranquilo y lento andar hasta cruzar las enromes puertas verdes de la aldea. Su hogar.

Sasuke finalmente estaba ahí.

Un, _"estoy en casa,"_

Un "bienvenido de regreso," por su parte y las lágrimas que ella no se molestó en disimular.

Finalmente, el florecimiento de su devoto amor.

* * *

La lluvia fue inesperada, el cielo ni siquiera estaba gris o el viento frío. El agua solo comenzó a caer, incrementando de manera que caminar o correr hasta su casa daría como resultado quedar completamente empapado. La mano de Sasuke tomando su muñeca, estirándole y guiándole al lugar mas cercano que pudiera ayudar como atajo de esta repentina llovizna.

"Por aquí," escuchó ella, y a la vista un pequeño templo poco usado. La mano insistente de él, los escalones resbaladizos y la guía de Sasuke. Sakura no coordinaba precisamente bien en esos momentos.

El lugar estaba cerrado, pero el techo actuaba de manera eficiente, de pie y en silencio que ambos tomaron refugio en ese lugar.

"Comenzó a llover de repente…"

"Hn,"

"¿Crees que tomara mucho tiempo para que pare?"

"Debe hacerlo en algún momento." Ojos negros mirándole con detenimiento, el coloreo en la mejillas de ella por la atención. Luego la única mano de Sasuke desabrochando su capa negra y pasándola por los hombros de ella. Ojos verdes agrandándose por la acción, el rostro de él mirando hacia el camino y retirando su mano, dejando la prenda cubrir su pequeño cuerpo.

"Eh, porque tan de repente…"

"Enfermaras si estás mojada… esto es mejor que nada…"

Ella asintió, a pesar de la insistencia del pelinegro de mira en otra dirección. Estos pequeños detalles brindaban alegría en ella. Luego de la guerra y la disculpa de él, el modo de Sasuke de tratar a Sakura era destino; no igual que cuando tenían doce años, él era… _gentil_. No hablaba mucho, pero siempre respondía, centraba su atención en ella u ofrecía gestos de este tipo, sin mucha relevancia para algunos, pero sin duda muestra de intimidad.

Había pasado ya varios minutos, y ante la vista aun gris, ella tomó asiento en los escalones más altos, aquellos que eran protegidos por el techo, Sasuke imito su actuar y simplemente estuvieron ahí, medio metro de distancia y ojos en el cielo. Viendo la lluvia caer y esperando en el cómodo silencio. La capa negra sobre sus hombros estaba húmeda, pero le ayudaba a conservar calor, envuelta en su calidez y aroma, su mirada se enfocaba en él.

El sonido hipnótico del agua caer, los lentos movimientos de su única mano en su rostro; su cabello estaba mojado, mechones se adherían a su rostro y su mano, grande y masculina pasando por sus facciones, arrastrándose con detenimiento, dese su mentón hasta que esos dedos largos se adentraban en su cabello- cuanto brillaba ese cabello negro, cuando suave lucía… sus propias manos picaban por tocar… moviendo el mismo lejos de sus ojos, hacia atrás... descubriendo por completo su cara y luego esos ojos dispares miraron en su dirección,

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Sasuke al atraparle en su obvio escudriño.

"¡¿Eh?!" a vergüenza de ser descubierta incrementó su adrenalina y sacando de kami sabe dónde una toalla usándole como barrera entre ellos, y luego tapando ese bello rostro con la misma.

"¡Tú también debes secarte!" Se excusó, sin duda fingiendo demencia. "¡Toma esta toalla!" Brusca, restregó ese pedazo de tela contra su cara y cabello, sin duda usando demasiada fuerza. Se detuvo cuando le fue imposible mantener contacto con él.

Sasuke con el rostro cubierto y cuerpo inmóvil, Sakura con sus deseos de no ser tan idiota cuando se trataba de Sasuke y sus miradas gentiles… en serio, ese hombre debería ser catalogado como un peligro para el corazón.

 _Para el de ella._

"Molesta…" una mirada sombría, molestia en su gesto y luego la mano de Sasuke sobre la de ella, obligándole a retirar ese trapo de su cabeza.

"Esto…"

Demasiada fuerza en su intento de 'ayudarle', más bien fue un estruje, suerte que no le arrancó la cabeza. Irritación en la voz de él, y cuando su cara estuvo libre de impedimentos la decisión en su ojos le sorprendió a ella, y jalándole del brazo que la distancia entre ellos Sasuke eliminó. Le tomó desprevenida, sus labios sobre los de ella, y sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, incrédula ante este… _beso_.

Mano aun tomando la de Sakura, leve sonrojo en su pálida piel y sus ojos dispares mirando nada más que a ella. No había palabras, solo sentimientos trasmitidos por sus ojos, este es el beso que ella siempre soñó. Este acto era el comienzo de algo hermoso, y fue Sasuke quien lo realizó. La conexión entre ellos iba más ala del razonamiento lógico, eran las respuestas a preguntas no formuladas, ellos se entendía. Y así, sus rostros se volvieron a acercar, parpados bajos y labios sellando una promesa.

El beso era gentil, un sutil mover y una entrega total, avivando el calor de sus sentimientos, besar a la persona amada era hermoso y sin igual.

Sus movimientos no eran expertos, pero lograban quitarle el aire y subirle la temperatura… su corazón protestó esto cuando el contacto terminó, pero fue aliviado cuando los labios de él acariciaron la palma de su mano, reverencia en el tacto, y una sonrisa pequeña y sincera fue dirigida a ella.

Tanto amor que él expresaba a ella.

"Es mi agradecimiento," tono juego, inflando aún más su corazón, estallando sus sentidos, Sakura no podía con tanto

" _Maaaaah_... Sasuke-kun, eres malo para el corazón," se abalanzó contra él, su rostro escondiéndose en su pecho, el calor en sus mejillas, sus orejas y mente hecha papilla. Solo era consciente de su brazo posándose sobre su hombro, acercándola más a ella.

"Ha dejado de llover," comentó pero no la alejo de sí. Ella emitió un sonido de negación, aun no quería romper el momento.

Sasuke acercó más su rostro en el cabello de ella, labios aun cosquilleando por el contacto, y ojos cerrados, inhalando el aroma de ella, saboreando su cercanía y calidez.

Era bueno estar en casa.

.

* * *

Quise llevar un orden, pero estoy en esa temporada que me disgusta escribir (me disgusta esforzarme para pensar qué escribir y no ser tan repetitiva) pero al final noto que a pocos les interesa. Continuo porque… pues si no lo hago dejaré este proyecto a mitad, y al menos por mí quiero terminarlo… _haaaaaa_ … ya me quiero ir a Hiatus, señor Stark :,c


	20. Día 24: Sin Piedad

****Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.**

 **Day 24: No Mercy**

 **Rated:** M por vocabulario y _situaciones_

 **Summary: Canon divergence.** "Porque si quieres tenerme vas a tener que amarme más fuerte... si realmente me necesitas, tendrás que amarme más fuerte..." [1/2]

 **NA: Hashtag, SNS**

* * *

 **.Love Me Harder.**

* * *

Furia.

Celos.

 _Venganza_...

La mente de Sasuke plagada de retorcidos deseos, su cuerpo obligado a permanecer inmóvil, atención dividida entre no dejar salir a la superficie su poderoso dojutsu, y continuar observando.

Quemaría a todos aquellos malditos bastardos. Enterraría su katana en las entrañas de todos esos malditos imbéciles que se atrevían a mirar, que posaban sus ojos _en ella_ y se acercaban como si nada.

Mandíbula apretada, dedos clavándose en la piel de su pierna, Sasuke Uchiha vivía la peor tortura.

"¿Sabes? Si te molesta tanto deberías solo decirle..."

"No serviría, sólo conseguiría molestarle más. Debería disculparse..."

Los consejos de sus compañeros de equipo no eran más que molestos zumbidos de insectos, irritando más al joven.

Y es que si había algo más que odiaba Sasuke Uchiha además de una playa concurrida, sol abrasador y calor sofocante, era a Sakura Haruno y su jodida obstinación.

En este momento odiaba cada parte de ella. Desde su irritante voz, su ridículo cabello, su molesta personalidad y su jodido _atrevimiento_ de estar de pie entre tantos pervertidos en un simple, pequeño y revelador bikini rojo.

Lo hacía a propósito.

Todo era intencional; exhibirse en ese lugar público, a sabiendas de que él estaría ahí, segura como el infierno de que el Uchiha ardería en cólera e impotencia, porque no podía hacer o decir absolutamente nada.

 _"No es como que seamos algo,"_ sus propias palabras retumbando en su cabeza, manteniéndolo bajo la sombrilla, limitándole solo a observar y desear las peores de las muertes al creciente club de admiradores de cierta ninja médico.

 _"Así que deja de entrometerte,"_ luego de eso, la mirada triste de ella, y él, con una disculpa en la boca que es acallado no solo por el enojo de la pelirosa- con una grosería y un duro golpe, ella le tumbó al piso. Disculpa dejada de lado, Sasuke quedó pasmado. Era más fácil lidiar con una Sakura triste que una fúrica.

Ella llevaba ignorándolo por dos semanas desde entonces, pasando de largo o haciendo como que él no existía.

Todo por su gran boca y hablar antes de pensar.

El día de su discusión, momentos antes se habían estado besando, Sasuke tenía su mano bajo la falda de ella, Sakura sentada sobre él y la casa sola. Por supuesto que Sasuke había estado esperando por volver a tener sexo con ella, pero... ni siquiera recordaba qué salió a tema- algo de su familia- la irritación de él, su mano aún en la piel de ella pero sus bocas discutiendo.

Sakura era jodidamente insistente, y Sasuke un completo cabeza dura.

Habló antes de pensar que decía, _"no es como que seamos algo, para que tú opines-"_

 _"¿No somos algo?"_

Y el resto es él tirado en el piso con un golpe en las costillas y ella saliendo de su casa.

Recordar era doloroso por varias razones.

Los golpes de Sakura con suerte sólo eran dolorosos, al menos no le rompió los huesos.

Había estado tan cerca de tomar su boca y luego inclinarla a ella en la cama, subirle la falda y enterrarse en su interior.

Su _no_ -novia le evitaba a toda costa.

Y ahora le torturaba, bajo el ardiente sol, rodeada de fría agua y apenas si cubriendo las partes más privadas de su cuerpo que sólo Sasuke había visto y probado... dejando que cualquiera pudiera verle, imaginarle y querer sabotearle... y el Uchiha, sin poder hacer algo.

Maldita tozudez.

Ahora, un breve contacto de sus miradas, el lento mover de su femeninos labios rosas al curvarse, la malicia en sus ojos verdes...

Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Lo que eso le estaba haciendo a él... y lo estaba disfrutando.

 _Lo pagarás_ , pensó molesto.

Y ante la nueva duda en los ojos verdes de ella, que Sasuke anotó el primer punto, pues los ojos negros del Uchiha le habían transmitido un mensaje; _venganza_.

Y no tendría piedad.

* * *

Ella había estado insegura de esto. Pasó al menos media hora frente al espejo, contemplando las opciones y posibles repercusiones... ¿valía la pena?

Se sentía incómoda, estaba mostrando más piel de lo que alguna vez lo hizo en público. El escote del bikini era pronunciado, y sentía que gran porción de su parte trasera no estaba realmente cubierta, mucho muslo y trasero visible. Su cuerpo era atlético, siendo una Kunoichi y discípula de Tsunade, Sakura entrenaba y mantenía en forma su cuerpo, músculos y piel firme, pero de ahí en más... no veía algo especial o femenino en ella.

No era Hinata, dulce y con gran busto. No era curvilínea y atrevida como Ino... siempre al lado de ellas la pelirosa se sentía... plana. Había evitado a toda costa usar ropa reveladora... pero cuando estaba con Sasuke, esas inseguridades se esfumaban. Él tocaba su cuerpo con deseo, apreciativo de cada simple curva y piel de ella, sus ojos marcando con deseo, y cada vez que le hacía el amor, su cuerpo era golpeado con varios _"eres hermosa",_ él le miraba y le hacía sentir como si no hubiera alguien mejor, más bella o especial.

Y recordar esto le llenó de furia.

Odiaba sus inseguridades.

Sobre todo, en ese momento, odiaba que fuera Sasuke quien lograba borrarlas.

Entonces decidió, frente al espejo del cuarto de cambiado, que era momento de comprobar eso que Sasuke siempre expresaba con su cuerpo, pero nunca con su boca.

 _"No es como que seamos algo,"_ Las palabras que su ente repetían clavándose en su piel como agujas.

"Bien, entonces... no te importará si me interesa alguien más." Quizá si decía eso en voz alta lo creyera.

Dejando de lado cualquier prenda que pueda servirle como protección o cubrirle, Sakura solo tomó su sombrero de sol, y enderezó los hombros.

.

Al caminar movía las caderas con más énfasis. No tan exagerado, sólo un pequeño contoneo que, por las miradas que estaba atrayendo, supo lo estaba haciendo bien.

Fue al instante, como varias personas le veían, y con cada boca abierta y ojos pegados a su figura, que ella comenzó a sentir un poco más de confianza.

Luego le vio. Bajo la sombra de una sombrilla compartida por los demás chicos de su equipo, tratando de parecer imperturbable. _Ja_ , ella podía ver en sus ojos, cuanto Sasuke odiaba este espectáculo que ella estaba dando.

Esa fue la cereza del pastel. Justo este golpe que ella quería dar.

Infantil era, por hacerle enojar y ponerle celoso, pero era totalmente la culpa de ese orgulloso y arrogante Uchiha. Él le orilló a esto, así que... "Hasta que no te disculpes y declares como debe de ser, Sasuke Uchiha, no te pondré las cosas fáciles."

Sonrió con petulancia, le tenía donde quería, y era cuestión de tiempo para que aceptara-

Pero luego sintió un frío en el estómago, porque ya no era tanto celos lo que sus ojos negros le transmitían... sino… algo más, algo más peligroso, de pronto Sakura dudó si había hecho bien con esto, porque un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Sasuke se había molestado de verdad.

* * *

Más que molesto, nunca antes le había visto así, impasible, violento... hosco.

Sakura había dado la vuelta y le había evitado por un rato, no tanto por hacerle sentir mal, sino por propia seguridad. Años de conocer a Sasuke, ella podía identificar mínimo rasgo y cambio en sus facciones, reconocer sus miradas y descifrar mensajes no dichos.

Y lo que sus ojos le decía en ese momento era "lo pagarás"

Pero por más grande que fuera la playa, ni por tantas personas con las que ella se escudara le sirvió de mucho, pues arrinconada y sin ayuda, Sakura estaba encerrada en un baño con Sasuke. El cubículo era pequeño, ambos dentro de la regadera... no podían estar ahí sin que sus cuerpos rozaran ante el mínimo movimiento.

Su piel seguía húmeda y su traje de baño mojado, sentía cada milímetro de su cuerpo arder.

Era por él.

Una vibra tan agresiva como calurosa, Sasuke le mantenía inmóvil. Una mano en la pared, junto a su cabeza, su cuerpo tenso, sus ojos fríos y su rostro sin revelar lo que su mente trabajaba.

Pasar saliva era difícil, y Sakura aborrecía el pesado silencio.

Le tenía acorralada, y por más que quisiera, no podía librarse de él sin armar una escena.

La sonrisa en su rostro- más como la elevación de la comisura de su boca,- se mostró, picando los nervios de ella, aborrecía su gesto de superioridad.

Idiota.

* * *

Sasuke tenía un límite. Creía que al verle en un bañador pequeño, era demasiado, pero no. Su sensual caminar... suave vaivén de sus caderas, la piel que ese ridículo bikini dejaba al descubierto...

No sabía que le estaba calentando más, si la cabeza o su frustración sexual.

Una tortura verla entrar al agua, mantenerse intacto mientras ella jugaba con esa pelota de playa, verla intentar brincar y observar el movimiento de sus pechos...

Sobre todo aborrecía verla sonreír a otros. Dulce, divertida... como si no estuviera tentando lo más oscuro de él.

Tuvo demasiado cuando un desconocido se acercó demasiado a ella, colocando una mano en su hombro y susurrando algo en su odio. Sasuke no escuchaba. Reflejos ninja de lado, la sangre hervía y el único Sonido en sus oídos eran silbidos, que se levantó de su lugar y a pasos fuertes se dirigió hasta donde ella.

Ya había tenido suficiente de ese juego.

Sorprendiendo a los presentes, tomado del brazo a una atónita y casi asustada Sakura, Sasuke le obligó a salir del agua, casi arrastrándole lejos de la multitud en el agua, y sobre todo del idiota que le había tocado.

El retumbar de la puerta al abrirla de golpe, asustando y sorprendiendo a más de uno dentro de los baños, ubicando un cubículo solo empujó a Sakura dentro, y de lejos escuchaba algunos salir con apuro, los Uchihas eran un clan conocido por su poder, pero igual era peligroso estar en el camino de uno.

El silencio predominó por instantes, hasta que ella se recuperó del miedo y sorpresa, y la indignación y el enojo apareció.

"¡Qué demonios te pasa!" Comenzó a golpear los brazos y el pecho desnudó de Sasuke, sus puños calaban, pero ambos sabían que ella no estaba usando su verdadera fuerza.

"¡Sacarme de ahí, arrastrarme como un troglodita, maldito cabeza de piedra!" Su voz elevándose, su pecho moviéndose con arduo trabajo y su rostro rojo.

"Qué me pasa, dices... Pero soy yo el que debe preguntar, ¿Qué demonios tienes tú en la cabeza? Estando ahí, mostrando lo que...-"

"¿Lo que qué?" Le retó, y quizá de haber tenido un dojutsu, ella ya le habría matado con esos ojos. "¿Qué, Sasuke?"

En otra situación él habría jugado con su ataque, quizá hasta haber retrocedido como Naruto usualmente lo hacía, pero en ese momento él no estaba de humor para seguir con ese idiota juego que ella mantenía. Y dígase que fue el calor del día, ella medio desnuda o el placer egoísta que sentía al haber hecho tal escena, pero él no dio paso atrás.

"Esto," un dedo en el cordón rojo que rodeaba su cuello y mantenía el bikini en su lugar, la tela mojada despegándose un poco de su húmeda piel, ella dudó por un instante, pero no dejo que la máscara de enojo se fuera. "¿Porque estás usando esto?"

Manos en su cadera, resoplido molestó. Su pose debería mostrarle intimidante para otros, pero no para Sasuke, no cuando estaba así... medio desnuda.

"¿Acaso yo te digo que vestir?"

"No voltees las cosas, ¡estás casi desnuda exhibiéndote en público!"

"¡Y eso qué!" gritó. "¡¿Eso a ti cómo te molesta?! ¡Porque hasta donde sé, dejaste muy en claro qué no somos nada!"

Mandíbula tensa, trataba de controlar su respiración y no atacar. Ella era tan difícil cuando lo quería.

Ninguno dijo algo de momento, sólo mirándose con enojo, sin moverse o romper contacto.

Y eso le jodía a Sakura. Siempre era lo mismo con Sasuke, por mucho que ella le amara, por mucho que ella se entregara, él siempre prefería el silencio que decir sus pensares y sentires.

Por supuesto que, incluso ahí, dejaría ver que le afectaba. Con regocijo Sakura hablaba, su dedo pinchando la piel de su pecho expuesto, y viendo como cada palabra de ella solo iba incrementando el enojo de él.

"Tú solo estás molesto por eso, ¿no es así? Que los demás me vean y que quiera acercarse, te hierve la sangre porque mi atención no está únicamente en ti-"

Él siempre fue poseedor de una gran velocidad, que incluso Sakura, con su propio entrenamiento y reflejos no pudo hacer mucho contra la mano que tomó con demasiado fuerza su muñeca, y los labios que acallaron a los de ella. El beso era molesto, como nunca antes él le había mostrado, posesivo y con cada rudo mover de su boca contra la de ella, que Sakura podía sentir la ira, enojo y posesividad de Sasuke.

Su boca se sentía mallugada cuando él se separó de ella, su pecho con dificultad se movía y aun sin recuperar el aire, él le espetó.

"Porque esto," su mano libre en su cadera, sus dedos clavándose en su piel, su cuerpo pegado con el de ella y su boca peligrosamente cerca de la de ella, que cada palabra era un golpear contra su pecho, "Es solo mío. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene derecho a ver…"

Sus palabras posesivas, como si el tratara de un objeto le enfureció a Sakura, y con la mano libre que tenía golpeó con fuerza su pecho, su cuerpo removiéndose, tratando de tomar espacio para así elevar su pierna y golpearle.

"No. Soy. Un. Objeto." Dientes apretados, y toda la furia robaba su concentración, su chakra acumulándose y destellando por liberarse. El golpe que le daría no sería capaz de sanar incluso con la ayuda de Tsunade.

Sakura era un libro abierto. Desde niños, durante toda su relación, Sasuke podía saber lo que ella pensaba, lo que ella sentía… y como actuaría. La amenaza, su enojo y furia no era algo que le estaba atemorizando, al contrario… la excitación que en su cuerpo comenzaba a avivar era una que no ignoraba.

Antes de que ella pudiera, antes de que su fuerza y odio pudiera golpear su cuerpo, él dijo contra su oído, sus ojos fijos en los verdes llameantes de ella,

"Jamás un objeto, pero sin duda alguna, tu eres mía."

Se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella, dispuesto a tomar retribución por hacerle arder de celos.

.

* * *

¿Que esperaban? ¿sexo furioso en una ducha? jajajaja nel :v


	21. Día 25: Despacio

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **Day 25: Slow Down**

 **Rated: M**

 **Summary:** Conozco tus motivos y tú los míos. Si tú decides quedarte, entonces toma este placer y elimina el dolor. **[2/2]**

 **NA: Continuación del día 24.**

* * *

 **.Love Me Harder.**

* * *

"Porque esto," su mano libre en su cadera, sus dedos clavándose en su piel, su cuerpo pegado con el de ella y su boca peligrosamente cerca de la de ella, que cada palabra era un golpear contra su pecho, "Es solo mío. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene derecho a ver…"

Sus palabras posesivas, como si el tratara de un objeto le enfureció a Sakura, y con la mano libre que tenía golpeó con fuerza su pecho, su cuerpo removiéndose, tratando de tomar espacio para así elevar su pierna y golpearle.

"No. Soy. Un. Objeto." Dientes apretados, y toda la furia robaba su concentración, su chakra acumulándose y destellando por liberarse. El golpe que le daría no sería capaz de sanar incluso con la ayuda de Tsunade.

Sakura era un libro abierto. Desde niños, durante toda su relación, Sasuke podía saber lo que ella pensaba, lo que ella sentía… y como actuaría. La amenaza, su enojo y furia no era algo que le estaba atemorizando, al contrario… la excitación que en su cuerpo comenzaba a avivar era una que no ignoraba.

Antes de que ella pudiera, antes de que su fuerza y odio pudiera golpear su cuerpo, él dijo contra su oído, sus ojos fijos en los verdes llameantes de ella,

"Jamás un objeto, pero sin duda alguna, tu eres mía."

Se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella, dispuesto a tomar retribución por hacerle arder de celos.

Y el beso fue arrebatador. Sus piernas débiles y sus brazos estáticos. Su contacto no borraba el insulto, pero sus últimas palabras taladraban en su mente. No, Sakura se negaba a ser rebajada a una cosa, pero no podía evitar el estúpido y básico contentamiento que en ella rebotaba ante las palabras de él; _suya._

¿Qué eran?

Compañeros de equipo... amigos… novios… _no_ , pareja… amantes…

Le frustraba que no hubiera un título determinado para lo que ellos eran. Amigos era demasiado plano, novios era… para su situación, la palabra errónea.

Le hacía enloquecer no saber dónde estaban ellos parados, ¿amigos con beneficios? Sakura le entristecía este término, pero el enojo y celos de él, la tristeza y venganza de ella… sus noches juntos y tardes tórridas, las horas dulces en su compañía y como él podía hacerle sentir la persona más bella…

No, no sabía con exactitud como etiquetar su relación, pero con sus besos insistentes, con sus manos cálidas recorriendo su piel expuesta y sus palabras clavándose en ella, que Sakura se rindió.

Se pertenecían, y su cuerpo concordaba.

Besar a Sasuke, desde el primer contacto hasta el último, era un acto reciproco. Jamás podían sus labios juntarse y no moverse, en sincronía, con urgencia, pasión y… se atrevía a decir, amor. Era en automático como sus pieles se tocaban y sus cuerpos se movían.

Esta no era la excepción.

Fuera de su mente quedaron las situaciones de hace semanas o lo ocurrido en la playa, su concentración en moverse contra él, en el dulce y mojado beso entre ellos, en su lengua insistente y sus dientes en su labio inferior, en la succión y mordedura de su boca a la de ella.

Su cuerpo sobre el de ella, su espalda contra el frío azulejo de la pared, y el contacto del mismo contra su caliente piel.

Minutos antes había estado en el agua helada y la temperatura en su piel igual de fría. Pero Sasuke era fuego, sus caricias, su cuerpo contra el de ella, quemando cada vestigio de enojo y pensamiento, y consumiéndole sin dejar cordura.

Su cuerpo se adhería al de él, como piezas de rompecabezas que encajaba, y el deseo retumbando entre ellos cuando sus partes íntimas se encontraron.

.

Sí, ese traje de baño era ridículo…ridículamente pequeño. Ridículamente excitante.

Desde el momento en que la vio su mente le invocó quitándoselo, con sus manos… con su boca. Inclinándola ante cualquier superficie y tomándole con premura. Esa era parte de su mal humor, la creciente frustración sexual que no podía borrar.

Claro ahora, iba a hacerse cargo de eso.

El sabor de ella era ambrosía, era droga… era medicina. El probarle una vez era suficiente para desearle, para avivar la lujuria en él y aliviar el dolor. Era difícil para él mantener control cuando su boca estaba en la de ella, pero Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo. Motivado por su actual aspecto-bikini rojo, cabello desordenado, piel mojada- y esas fantasías que no le dejaba, que clamó toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Le tomaría lento, despacio. Duro. Profundo.

Sus instintos le motivaban a obligarle a ella a poner manos y rodillas en el piso, agacharse y tomarle salvajemente, pero no lo haría así.

Cuando dejó de besarla, cuando los ojos de ella luchaban por abrirse y centrarse en él, que Sasuke le tomó por los hombros y le volteó a la pared.

Espalda frente a él, y el suspiro ahogado en los labios de ella cuando la boca de Sasuke comenzó su exploración en su cuello.

Sasuke sentía ese cuerpo más pequeño respingar con cada atención de su boca y su lengua en cada espacio de piel exhibida, sus suspiros seguidos del compás de sus movimientos. Una mano en su cintura, otra en su cadera, Sasuke saboreaba cada segundo de esto.

La mano que tenía en su cintura comenzó a viajar. Desde plasmarse en el plano de su vientre, hasta subir más y más, entre el valle de sus pechos, que Sakura sentía electricidad caminar y envolverle. Su mano llegó al punto que ambos quería, y sobre la tela mojada comenzó a masajear uno de sus pezones. Si no hubiera sido por la fría agua, estos ya habrían estado erectos desde el primero contacto de él.

Sakura mordía su labio, sus ojos cerrados y disfrutaba de la atención que él le daba. La creciente necesidad en su vientre, como una bola de fuego que se hacía más grande e intolerable era para Sakura lo más importante de remediar en ese momento.

Su cuerpo moviéndose contra el de él, y la necesitada fricción que deseaba, lo que sólo él podía darle…

"Sasuke…"

Pero él no parecía querer complacerla en ese momento, no como ella esperaba. En su lugar, con besos suaves, como reverencia en su piel, el Uchiha llevaba un paso lento. Incluso la mano en su cadera no apretaba, le mantenía sujeta y cercana a él, pero no clavaba sus dedos en ella, solo aseguraba el contacto. La mano en sus pechos acariciaba, sentía y grababa su tacto…

Él estaba siendo extremadamente gentil.

Y eso Sakura no quería. No en ese momento.

"¿Qué sucede?" Voz ronca, media sonrisa en su rostro. Era un aumento de ego verla deseosa y frustrada, donde solo él podía remediar eso… decidiendo no ceder tan pronto. Un beso en su nuca, inhalando profundamente entre su cabello, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando ese momento como uno irrepetible. _Mía_ … solamente de él.

"Deja de… deja de…" lo que sea que ella quería exigir no fue terminado, y Sasuke tampoco podía seguir este paso lento.

Su mano jalando la tela de su bikini, exponiendo al aire un par de pechos redondos y por los cuales tenía un fijación. Exclamación ahogada en la boca de Sakura, y la mano que Sasuke había mantenido en la cadera de ella también se movió. Adentrándose entre la tela mojada, tocando y cavando en su parte femenina, Sakura no pudo más que tratar de mantener sus pies plantados en el suelo, una mano en la pared y otra en el brazo de él, tomando asistencia para no caer.

Dedos largos y rugosos expandiéndose entre labios sedosos, desde los externos hasta lo internos, era un camino que él conocía ya muy bien. Sakura estaba muy lubricada, Sasuke se había encargado con unos cuantos besos de hacerle eso.

No le había quitado esas piezas de ropa, por mucho que antes le disgustaran, ahora era diferente, porque solo él podía verla, solo él estaba realizando lo que todos afuera hubiesen deseado. No, no lo arrancaría de ella, al menos no aun. Sus pechos parecían rebotar un poco ante el movimiento de su cuerpo, Sasuke quería tomarlos con su boca, pero ella seguía frente a él. Mano derecha atacando en su lugar.

Los movimientos de sus dedos en el centro de ella y su aliento caliente contra su cuello, ojos fijos en su rostro, contorsionado de placer. Ella ya no acallaba sus gemidos, y caderas, cada movimiento de su cuerpo en el de ella, de sus dedos penetrándola, de su mano sobre sus pezones, de esa boca entreabierta de placer y ojos desenfocados, Sasuke ya había estado duro desde el primer beso, pero todo era violencia y fuego, su miembro empujando tras sus bermudas duro, pulsante… la espera era dolorosa.

"Sakura," rostro de lado, ojos verdes opacados por la lujuria encontrándose con unos rojos, desesperados, su autocontrol ya no estaba, sharingan activado, que cuando ella mordió su labio, Sasuke perdió.

Sacando su mano de ella, empujándola más contra la pared, con su rodilla entre sus piernas, abriéndolas. Sakura sabía de qué iba, había esperado por eso, y sin decirle ella misma se inclinó más hacia delante, ofreciéndole a él lo que ambos querían.

La vista era demasiado erótica, manos sobre la pared, cuerpo inclinado y rostro de lado, no rompiendo contacto visual con él. Sabía Sakura que ese traje de baño era pequeño y poco le cubría, pero ahora así, en esa posición, la tela hacia poco por mantener privado su intimidad; como un durazno, de piel suave y tersa, de un coloro delicado, Sasuke quería pasar la boca por esas cuervas, por esa redondez perfecta que eran las nalgas de su mujer.

Su mano empujando brevemente sus bermudas, la boca de Sakura se hacia agua ante la imagen del miembro erecto siendo liberado, furioso por atención.

El aire robado de sus pulmones, el placer lo tomaría junto con el dolor. Las manos en su cadera ahora eran duras, y en un movimiento lento que Sasuke hizo a un lado su traje de baño. No lo removió, lo deshizo los cordeles que le mantenían en su cadera, solo desplazó la mojada tela a un lado, dejándole expuesta y lista para ser tomada.

"Te haré sentir como la primera vez."

Recordaba, pasión, placer y dolor… suspiros robados y calor por todas partes.

La vista de ella completamente lubricada y deseosa, Sasuke se adentró sin una advertencia o petición, él siempre creyó tener derecho sobre su cuerpo.

Lo cierto es que así era.

Grande, hinchado en su interior, Sakura gimió cuando Sasuke se introducían en ella, golpeando hasta el fondo, sus manos hechas puño, se forzó a mantenerlas en la pared, sintiendo su cuerpo débil, y luego volvió a golpearle.

El ritmo de sus penetraciones se volvió rápido, el crudo y pecaminoso sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, los gruñidos de él y los sollozos de ella, _más rápido, más rápido_ , era como una violenta venganza que sus cuerpos tomaban, saliva atorada, pensamientos fuera, solo la necesidad de _más, más._

Cuando Sasuke le penetraba todo su cuerpo era embestido, pechos descubiertos contra la pared, espalda arqueada, piernas acalambradas, su pelvis alineada a sus nalgas, como si sus cuerpos siempre hubieran estado fundidos. Sakura sentía su vientre llenarse, su miembro caliente y pulsante cavando dentro de ella, y un golpe en sus pulmones cuando este salía de ella.

Incoherentes gemidos de su boca, sus movimientos iracundos, sus propias caderas moviéndose contra él, encontrando cada estocada y cada nervio de su cuerpo vibrando, hormigueo en él, en su mente, la creciente e intolerable ansiedad caliente en su vientre, que sabía se correría en cualquier momento.

El sonido de su cuerpo dándole todo al de ella, de sus gemidos convertidos en suplicas y lloriqueos incomprensibles…

El tiempo se disipaba, podría haber sido segundos o minutos, pero desde su nuca hasta cubrir su cabeza una sensación dolorosa de calor le cubrió, cegada por instantes, sus sentidos dejaban de funcionar y todo se hizo negro por lo que parecían horas.

De a poco todo regresó, el calor en su rostro, en su cuerpo y la pesadez del mismo. Parpadeó varias veces esforzándose para entender las imágenes a su alrededor, sentía su boca seca y su garganta rasposa, un cuerpo sobre ella, sofocándola.

El frío de la pared contra su mejilla, su corazón aun latiendo muy rápido por el esfuerzo y su aliento difícil de establecerse. La sensación de carisias suaves en sus hombros, y luego entendió que la extraña forma de su mano era debido a que él había entrelazado la misma con la suya.

La respiración de Sasuke era más controlada que la de ella, pero contra su espalda ella podía sentir el pesado vibrar de su corazón.

"Hey, ¿te encuentras bien?" Un tinte de burla y desconcierto en él. Sakura no podía articular palabra aun, así que solo asintió.

La boca de Sasuke siguió repartiendo caricias sobre su hombro, su nuca y parte de su espalda. Por su cuestionamiento, por el estado de su propio cuerpo… tal parecía que Sakura se había desmayado…

Hm, suponía era verdad… los orgasmos que él le provocaba siempre eran bastante fuertes.

Fueron varios minutos después que ella trató de separarse de la pared, de inmediato Sasuke se alejó un poco, dejándole espacio para maniobrar… con un pesado suspiro y su espalda recargada que ella por fin le encaró. No indignación o deseo. Estaba bastante cansada.

"¿Segura que estás bien?" Sasuke estaba demasiado cerca, pero a diferencia de hace rato no había posesividad, solo verdadera preocupación. Casi le hace sonreír.

"Sí."

"Estuviste inconsciente por varios minutos."

"Oh," lo sabía. "Solo necesito un poco para recuperar el aliento." Sasuke medio sonrió, ego inflado. Ah, bastardo egocéntrico.

Y _eso_ volvió a su mente.

Lejos de la bruma de sexo salvaje, junto con el acompasado movimiento de su pecho que todas las preguntas, inseguridad y acciones de los últimos días volvieron a poseer su mente. Sakura frunció el ceño.

Sasuke notó el rápido cambio en ella. "Sakura-"

"Sasuke," Ella le interrumpió. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Creo que es bastante obvio el porqué," mirada significativa a su cuerpo, que ella recordó su pecho aun expuesto. Rápido su mano fue hasta el mismo, reacomodando el traje de baño. No era mucho lo que cubría, pero se sentía menos expuesta.

"No me refiero a eso." Sabía bien que desde que ambos experimentaron el contacto sexual era un tanto difícil que estar a solas en una habitación no resultara en tal acto. "Me refiero a toda esa… _escena_ allá afuera."

¿Dónde estaba el siempre orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha que se rehusaba a exhibirse en público? Era por eso que lo de ellos nunca llegaba a algo serio… él siempre prefería la privacidad, _"no es asunto de nadie más_ " solía decir.

¿Entonces por qué?

"Te estaban mirando demasiado. Incluso…"

"¿Incluso…?"

"Te habían tocado."

"Hum, un rozar en los hombros apenas si podía contar como tal."

"Ja, así empiezan, luego te manosearían por todas partes.

¿Era ella estúpida? ¿Cómo no entendía lo que él le quería decir? Estaba vulnerable.

"¿Y qué sí así fuera…? sería _yo_ la que recibiera el contacto, no _tú_."

Oh, ahí va otra vez.

"Sakura."

"¿Qué? ¿Es que vez tu nombre tatuado en mi piel? Como podría ser de _tu_ importancia que alguien más me toque. Que _yo quiera_ que-"

"No continúes."

"¿Por qué? ¿Te disgusta tanto?"

"Tú sabes bien la respuesta."

"No, no lo sé."

Lo sabía, pero ese no era el problema. El problema era que _él no lo decía_. Sakura le conocía bien, Sasuke era alguien más corporal, él se expresaba mediante acciones, caricias, miradas… pero no con palabras.

Y Sakura no quería solo algo corporal.

 _"No es como que seamos algo."_ Repitió lo que él le había dicho… y eso… _Eso_ , las únicas veces que Sasuke comunicaba algo relevante era para herirle.

La mirada de él era una exasperada, como queriendo arrancarse el cabello o zarandearle a ella.

Le costaba trabajo, pero ella no se lo dejaría así de fácil. No por mucho que le amaba, el infeliz necesitaba trabajar por el cariño que ella sin dudad le daba.

Sabía cómo era él, cada parte de su persona, su aspecto y pensar… sus sentires… Sakura había aceptado quererle como tal, aceptarle con pasión y dolor… pero él debía esforzarse más.

"Lo siento," soltó de repente, impactándola a ella. Él no le dejó responder. "Lo que te dije… el otro día… no es excusa, el tema de mi familia… de mi padre siempre ha sido uno de mis puntos débiles… pero no debía responderte así-no debí decir eso." Era difícil pasar saliva, más aun mantener contacto visual, pero esto último fue un gran esfuerzo. Su mano en su hombro, el movimiento delicado le robó el aliento a ella.

"Sakura, soy posesivo cuando se trata de ti… cuando eres tú, mi mente no trabaja con razonamiento, no quiero pensar… es en automático que mi cuerpo reacciona… que los celos-" hizo una pausa aquí, "- realmente no hay algo que yo pueda ofrecerte, no importa el modo, no soy alguien que merezca tus sentimientos… pero…

Pero tampoco dejaré que alguien más te tenga."

Jamás podría soportarlo. Verla a ella con alguien más. Simplemente no podría.

La mano de ella en el rostro de él fue suave al principio, esos ojos verdes mostraban lágrimas… sus dedos recorriendo parte de su mandíbula y se posicionaron sobre su mejilla. Sasuke estaba seguro ella aceptaría esta torpe y media declaración, que le besaría y reconfortaría.

En cambio, la cachetada que le dio fue más allá de brutal. Respingando de malestar, ardiente y doloroso golpe, que su mano fue a para a su cara golpeada

"Pero que mie-" siseó.

Y su corazón se paralizo de miedo cuando ella le tomó del cuello y le acercó más. "Eso, fue por lo que me hiciste pasar estos días y el ridículo del día de hoy."

¡Pero se había disculpado! Ella estaba tan… ella _, ¡urg! ¡Qué mujer tan difícil y molesta!_

"Y esto." Su boca se estampó con la de él, sorprendido y de verdad, ella había perdido la mente. "Es simplemente porque te amo." Le dijo cuando rompió el beso, más no hizo por recobrar el espacio entre ellos. Una media sonrisa, no había lamentación en su rostro, solo un brillo de pura felicidad.

Ah, Sakura era una sádica…

"Tch," su mejilla retumbaba, al menos no le había golpeado con verdadera fuerza, sino le habría roto la quijada.

"Pero no te confíes, si de verdad quieres que sea tuya, tienes que amarme más…"

Tch, Sakura _ya era de él…_ y lo que Sasuke sentía por ella iba más a allá, pero de momento no le respondió esto, solo pasó su mano sobre su hombro y le atrajo hasta él.

Deberían estar pensando en qué hacer para salir de ahí, o sobre los indudables comentarios indiscretos que les seguirían.

"Debería golpearte de nuevo," dijo ella, rostro enterrado en su pecho, exhalando profundamente, inhalando todo de él.

"O besarme de nuevo," un golpe en su pecho. "Ouch, No comiences algo que luego te dejará inconscien- _ouch_."

* * *

.

Cuando te leen pero no te comentan... ¿por qué son así? T.T


	22. Día 28: Silencio

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **Day 28: Silence**

 **Rated:** T

 **Summary: AU.** Mejillas sonrojadas, besos suaves y el atardecer bañándolos, donde nadie tenía que saber lo que ocurría en ese cuarto...

NA: No me arrepiento de nada

* * *

 **.Wildest Dreams.**

* * *

Era el palpitar de su corazón lo único que podía escuchar, no a las personas a su alrededor, no los anuncios y avisos de nuevos vuelo o llegadas. Nada, sólo el cálido latir de su sangre. El silencio predominaba todo.

Como la visión más increíble, bañado en luz y esplendor, con su ropa de trabajo, cabello alborotado y su oscura mirada en ella… siempre apuesto, siempre sacado de un sueño.

Su paso dejó de ser pequeño, y apresurando a cerrar la distancia que por tanto tiempo les había separado, ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

Él la atrapó, y como la película más romántica de los amantes reencontrándose en el aeropuerto, que ambos borraron a todo y todos, y solo la persona en sus brazos era lo único que necesitaban,

"Estás aquí," dijo él, cuya boca entre su sien y su cabello repartía besos tenues en todo aquello que pudiera alcanzar, profunda devoción en cada acto, en cada palabra que por años ella al fin escuchaba. "Sakura."

"Deseaba tanto verte," _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…._ lágrimas en su voz, en sus ojos, no importaba el nudo que sentía en su estómago o la realidad que no se iría, este era el momento que ella había soñado.

.

Su regreso fue uno que había estado posponiendo, muchos problemas entre ellos dos; su familia y otras personas más.

Sakura había creído que la distancia sería la solución a su corazón roto, que mudándose a otro continente los kilómetros entre ellos serían el punto final entre esa relación que no pudo ser.

Había derramado tantas lágrimas, pero esto solo había sido correr.

Años habían pasado, y seguía sin borrar cada beso de su piel, no podía dejar de soñar con él y recordar cada momento, cada palabra…

Había eliminado el contacto con él, con su familia y varios amigos.

Así que se atrevió. Sorprendida al saber que él no había cambiado su número telefónico, había mandado un mensaje diciendo que tomaría un vuelo y la fecha en que llegaría.

No se había atrevido a llamarle, no confiaba que su voz no se quebrara.

Sasuke no contestó, al menos no de inmediato, pues Sakura apagó su celular, no quería reventar la burbuja de expectativa…

A ciertas, regresó a su natal ciudad sin realmente saber que esperar de él.

No le habría culpado si no se presentaba, Sakura fue quien se marchó sin decir nada, quien ignoró sus constantes llamadas los primeros meses hasta que estas pararon, quien eliminó cada mensaje e e-mail que Sasuke le envió.

Ella, quien no tenía derecho ahora a aparecer de la nada y descomponer su vida.

Aun así él estaba ahí, ojos expectantes y mil emociones en su rostro, su cuerpo cubriendo al de ella y sus brazos rodeándole, negando a dejarla irse de su lado otra vez.

.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estarás?" Preguntó Sasuke, porque ambos sabían a esta era solo una visita... no una estancia permanente. Su vista al frente, conduciendo por calles que ella hace mucho había olvidado.

"Unos días, a lo mucho." Las fechas coincidían, y era un agridulce recuerdo. Uno que ella odiaba.

"Hn..." paró frente a un gran edificio, guardando para sí mismo las propuestas y promesas que ambos sabían ya no podían existir.

.

El hotel era uno de renombre, la habitación la más lujosa que este tenía, y la decoración exquisita. El sol aún no se había puesto pero ambos acataron; la puerta aún no se cerraba cuando él ya le había empujado a ella hacia la pared. Besos desesperados y manos palpando, dolor en el acto, amor en las caricias.

Miradas bajas y labios que omitían palabras, sólo sonidos primitivos, deseo y suspiros de placer.

Dolía su tacto, quemaba y remarcaba tatuajes que no había podido borrar.

Sasuke era todo y nada como Sakura lo recordaba. Su cabello igual de suave pero más largo, su mandíbula fuerte y más marcada, su cuerpo duro y gentil contra ella.

Lo mismo para ella, sabía por la mirada constante y fija en cada facción que Sasuke mantenía en ella, por sus dedos largos tocando y re-descubriendo... un cabello que ya no era largo, pero del mismo rosa amoroso, las curvas en su cuerpo eran más femeninas, sus pecho más llenos y sus caderas más anchas.

La timidez e inocencia que ella siempre mostraba ante Sasuke y esos momentos de intimidad no estaban, en su lugar una necesidad, fuego y experiencia.

Sasuke borró de su mente la posibilidad de eso último, tenderla así, piernas alrededor de su cintura y espalda a la pared, besando y tomando, que no quería invocarla con alguien que no fuera él.

No podía, no cuando tantas cosas les había separado.

Así que él sólo se concentró en el dulce vino de su boca, los sonidos necesitados de sus suspiros y los movimientos de sus caderas, perdiéndose en su perfume y adentrándose en su piel.

.

Las primeras dos veces no llegaron a la cama. Como poseídos por la lujuria y anhelo, que el primero contacto entre sus cuerpos eliminaba el sentido común y se dejaban llevar. En el silencio de la intimidad robada, en la seguridad de esas paredes y en el calor del cuerpo de la persona anda. La única persona amada.

Contra la pared, en el suelo y por fin en la cama.

Pechos moviéndose con dificultad, pulmones cansados y mentes extasiadas, piel húmeda y cabello revuelto, marcas de besos en su cuello y pecho, marcas de uñas en su espalda y vientre... el calor, el sofoco de ese amor que era más grande que el razonamiento... o las consecuencias.

Desde su lugar en la cama Sakura podía ver la vista que el enorme ventanal le daba. Una ciudad formidable siendo bañada por luces doradas, rosas y violetas... el naranja fulgente convirtiendo todo en una fantasía... bajo su oído la cacofonía de ese corazón, el calor de su cuerpo y la idolatría de sus manos en ella.. Sakura no necesitaba nada más que a él.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó medió adormilada cuando el cuerpo bajo el de ella comenzó a removerse, no supo en qué momento comenzó a quedarse dormida.

"Es tarde." Comentó como si eso fuera la respuesta,

Lo era.

Mirando de nuevo hacia el ventanal, la noche estrellada fuera el dictamen.

Y el calor del amor y su protección se desvanecían.

Fue un impulso nacido del miedo, la posesividad que no sabía tenía en ella, y sujetó su mano.

El acto sorprendió a ambos, pero Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de responder o cuestionar, esa delicada mano que más de una vida sujetó la de él y ella le volvió a llevar a la cama.

Ojos negros expectantes, receloso de alguna manera... luego recorriendo cada parte de su piel desnuda cuando ella se levantó hasta estar frente a él, cuando sus piernas se posicionaron en cada lado de su cadera, su centro cálido y húmedo sobre su vientre, tan cerca de su miembro que parecía recobrar consciencia.

Luego sus labios rosas hinchados de tantos besos plantándose donde los de él. Con movientes tersos y dulces, coaccionado su boca y su lengua a aprobarla de nuevo.

Manos recorriendo desde sus hombros hasta su vientre y caminando de regreso. Retomando el calor y anhelo de sus cuerpos, eliminando los deberes y responsabilidades de su mente...

Robando su aire y tomando su cuerpo, abrazando su corazón… ese que latía por ella, cuyo amor nunca se borraba.

"Quédate," susurró contra sus labios, ojos verdes mirando su alma a través de ese par de ojos negros.

"Sakura, sabes que-" ella negó brevemente, la acción de sus narices y labios rozándose.

Y bajando sus caderas, moviéndose de forma circular, arrancando sonidos de su boca y sintiéndolo duro bajo ella de nuevo, repartió besos en su mandíbula, su cuello... repitiendo ruegos que sólo él podía complacer.

Era egoísta, retorcido... cruel.

Y bajo el suspiro de rendición de Sasuke, que sus manos masculinas tomaron sus caderas y le motivó a aumentar los movimientos, que Sakura sabía él se quedaría. Al menos una noche con ella.

Ahora, incluso Dios no podría ayudarle.

Y cuando Sakura se marchara de nuevo, que le dejara a él... y sólo estas memorias quedarían.

Mejillas sonrojadas, besos suaves y el atardecer bañándolos, donde nadie tenía que saber lo que ocurría en ese cuarto... de la entrega de la pareja que jamás pudo olvidarse.

Sakura se iría después, corazón roto y alma desolada... Porque Sasuke, su más grande amor se quedaría... atendiendo a su familia y entregándose a la mujer con la que hace años le comprometieron... con aquella que él decidió tomar como esposa.

Limpiando sus lágrimas, cerrando esos ojos verdes y reviendo el sueño de que a pesar de tiempo y distancia, él era de ella.

Que sin importar qué o quién, él jamás le olvidaría.

* * *

Jejeje, lo repito, no me arrepiento. le haré un pre a esta historia, la postearé aquí luego.


	23. Día 18: Algo Mejor

**Day 18: Something better**

 **Rated: k+**

 **Summary: Canon.** Es llegar a este punto, donde Sasuke y Sakura coinciden en que Sarada era, después de todo, lo mejor de ambos.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **NA:** Holi (¿

han pasado nueve meses, más o menos, y si quiero contribuir en el SSM de este año, debo al menos terminar este. Agárrense que les va a llegar el spam.

* * *

 **.Together.**

* * *

Sus primeras misiones siempre eran igual de monótonas y aburridas. Encontrar gatos perdidos, recoger basura, ordenar pergaminos y servir a señoras gordas. El resultado también solía coincidir, mayor parte del día se perdía entre las discusiones de Naruto y Sasuke, el sordeo de Kakashi y los suspiros de Sakura hacia el último Uchiha.

Ya fuera porque era más fácil ignorarle que decirle de cosas, Sasuke solía no respingar tanto ante las atenciones de la pelirrosa y ese "amor" que juraba tener por él.

Después de todo, él tenía cosas más importantes en que enfocarse, como hacerse más fuerte, entrenar, derrotar a su hermano, y de paso vencer a Naruto –quien para su irritación, comenzaba a pisarle los talones en cuanto a fuerza y combate.

De ninguna manera permitiría estar al mismo nivel que aquel cabeza hueca.

Y así mismo, ignorar a Sakura era ahorrar tiempo y enfocarlo en su entrenamiento.

 _Sin tan sólo estos tontos no me hiciera más lento el proceso._

Porque sí, ellos sólo eran una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero su mirada se movía, su mente solía divagar en días soleados como ese, donde su motivo de encuentro era el iniciar otra misión y cuyo camino a la misma era detenido, una vez más, por ese par de inútiles.

Con los brazos cruzados, evidente cara de desaprobación, Sasuke miraba la nueva escena que Naruto y Sakura protagonizaban.

No entendía cómo fue posible que hayan resultado así de heridos. No era realmente algo grave, después de todo Kakashi había manejado mayormente a esos bandidos con los que se habían topado. Una vez más, no había sido tan grave, excepto por aquel tarado que había sido lanzado por una zanja.

"Tch, idiota."

"¡Te escuche! Sasuke-bastardo, deja de pensar que todos están por debajo de ti."

La mirada del pelinegro era obvia, y aun así dijo, "¿En serio lo dices cuando estas sentado en el piso y con barro en la ropa y cara, Tú, perdedor?"

"Estaba distraído. ¡Me tomó por sorpresa!"

"Pero aun."

" _Blah blah_ , siempre actuando todo superior, tu pedazo de mi-"

"¡Naruto, deja de moverte!" Le regañó la pelirrosa, y seguido de esto el rubio soltó un grito de dolor ante el brusco agarre de la chica en su brazo.

No sólo barro había obtenido Naruto ante su caída, claro era.

Sasuke seguía mirando, nada impresionado por el acto frente a él. Era como ver dos gnomos rabiosos, uno lloriqueando y otro gritando. Movió su mirada hasta el adulto del grupo, quien no despegaba la vista de su desagradable libro naranja, luciendo tan imperturbable por la escena.

A veces Sasuke quisiera tener esos nervios de acero.

Regresó su mirada hasta el par de idiotas que continuaban alegando.

Mientras que Naruto soltaba lágrimas por el burdo intento de Sakura de limpiar y vendar sus heridas, la chica en cuestión tenía un mejor aspecto. Después de todo, ella había sido empujada detrás de él cuando la amenaza se hizo presente.

Y es ahí que Sasuke vuelve a pensar en cuan patéticos son sus compañeros de equipo. Un idiota despistado y una inútil y molesta chica.

 _Perfecto_. Pensó con sarcasmo.

.

No estaba a nivel, y eso le molestaba. No sólo ellos, sino que mientras seguía observando a los tarados frente a él, Sasuke le daba mayor atención a las manos de Sakura. Notando, una vez más, cuan soso era su intento de atender las heridas de Naruto, y sobre todo le recordaba las suyas.

Breves punzadas calientes en sus antebrazos, su abdomen. Había detenido a más de una patada y golpe dirigido a él y a Sakura. La euforia del momento lo había cubierto, pero ahora que ésa le había abandonado, el dolor se iba expandiendo por sus músculos.

Sin embargo no lo mencionó, y seguía perdido en sus pensares y frustraciones.

Tan así era, que no había notado que su vista no se había apartado de Sakura y su inútil intento de ayudar a Naruto.

"Oh, Sasuke."

Se reprendió a sí mismo cuando al ser llamado por Kakashi, respingó cual conejo. Mucho para alguien que acababa de juzgar a sus compañeros por lo mismo.

"Luces incómodo, ¿algo te duele? Acércate para que Sakura te ayude."

"¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Estás bien?"

Molesto, algo avergonzado, y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, Sasuke volteó su cara, manos cruzadas sobre su pecho.

"¡No necesito nada!" eso dijo, y aun así pareció gritarlo. Sip, estaba algo avergonzado. Por haber sido descubierto mirando a su compañera y porque _sí_ estaba algo herido.

"Pero, Sasuke-kun! si esperas que-"

"No tengo nada." Les dio la espalda, caminó, tratando de crear más distancia

"¡Ja! ¿Ahora resulta ser igual de idiota? Fingiendo no estar herido. Sólo intentas verte cool."

Qué tontería.

"Hm, hm… Sasuke, ven para que al menos te coloquen ungüento."

"Sasuke-kun, no es bueno que sigas aguantando el dolor si-"

"No necesito de tu ayuda." Le calló antes de que terminara. Él no miraba hacia ellos, seguía moviéndose, demostrando con hechos que no era algo grave, y si lo fuera no necesitaba del desconcierto de ellos. No era de su interés.

"Sería un inútil y mediocre al depender de otro, y de ustedes para remediar eso. Además, no es como que tú estés capacitada para esto. Puedo hacerlo por mí mismo."

Naruto seguía alegando y desde su posición podía sentir la mirada de desaprobación de Kakashi en su espalda. Así como también podía imaginarse la cara que Sakura estuviera haciendo ante el hosco responder de él.

Un poco de culpabilidad le llegó, pues sabía que había hablado por hablar, y que en su intento de demostrar que no estaba herido o que no era grave, y que el haber sido expuesto fue vergonzoso, desvió la atención y trató de actuar todo rudo y fuerte, tomándola contra la persona que menos lo merecía.

Sasuke dudaba que Sakura supiera realmente lo que era el amor, pero si estaba seguro que eso que ella aseguraba sentí por él no eran sentimientos verdaderos. Pero ni con esto pudo sacarse de encima la culpabilidad de haber explotado contra ella, quien parecía más sincera en su preocupación hacia él que el resto de sus acompañantes.

"Como sea," murmuró entre dientes, con un trozo de venda entre su boca, tratando de asegurar su trabajo. Había estado tratando de cubrir su brazo derecho con el material, y resultaba algo difícil de lograr el hacerlo de manera adecuado.

 _No necesito de nadie._

* * *

"Hn, Sakura." llamó al verla justo cuando él entraba a la sala, los brazos de ella ocupados sosteniendo la ropa recién doblada.

Pasaba de medio día, él no hacía mucho rato había llegado de su entrenamiento con el hijo de Naruto. Si bien lo que más hacían era entrenar taijutsu, el crío resultaba ser una copia de su padre, además de ser más rebelde. Donde le había prohibid usar jutsus, el hijo de Naruto había roto la regla. En parte debido a su propio cansancio, el chico había logrado asentar un golpe. No era la gran cosa, y la herida apenas si era profunda –más de un corte en su antebrazo- pero sería más sencillo si curara dicha herida.

Su esposa dirigió su vista hasta su marido.

"¿Sí, cariño?"

"¿Estás ocupada? Me preguntaba si-"

Cómico, como la pasividad de su rostro se esfumó, siendo remplazada por la alarma. La mujer casi aveno al cielo la ropa perfectamente doblada, dejándola caer en el suelo. Sus reacciones tan (a veces) exageradas, seguían tomando por sorpresa a Sasuke. La mujer se apresuró a él, tomando delicadamente su único brazo, ojos verdes centrados, examinado la herida.

"¿Cómo?

"Boruto." Parecía respuesta suficiente, al menos ella pareció entender. "No es la gran cosa."

Y no lo era, la verdad.

"Está bien. Será mejor que la limpie." Él asintió, hombros relajados, sentidos enfocándose y dejándose llevar por la suavidad de su esposa.

"Papá, estas siendo muy melodramático." Hasta que el tono irritado, brazos sobre su pecho y desaprobación en el rostro tan similar a de su esposa, de su hija se hizo notar. "Mira que hacer que mamá vaya a tu auxilio. Podrías hacerlo tú mismo."

Como una piedra que caía sobre su cabeza, Sasuke sintió duras las palabras de su hija. Duras y verdaderas.

"¡Ah! ¡Sarada! Realmente no es la gran cosa, es más sencillo y rápido de esta forma."

Siempre conciliadora, Sakura trató de hacerle ver a su hija que no era gran lío, además que de inmediato se dio cuenta de cuanto pesaron las palabras de la niña en su esposo.

Casi podía leer un cartel en la frente de Sasuke escrito "inútil", así debía sentirse ante las rudas palabras de la niña. Le dio un poco de pena a Sakura, a decir verdad.

"Ah, es hora de que me vaya." La niña dijo al ver la hora en el reloj. Pasando por alto el impacto de sus palabras o dándoles una mirada a sus padres. Se encaminó hasta la puerta, colocándose sus sandalias y despidiéndose de ellos, sin mucha importancia a lo sucedido.

Ambos padres vieron a la niña salir, Sakura siendo más expresiva despidiéndose con la mano. Sasuke sólo mirando sin decir mucho.

"¡Oh, cierto!" La mujer de cabello rosa exclamó al recordar la situación de su esposo. Volvió a tomar su mano, cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose en cómo su chakra se mostraba, expandía y curaba la breve herida. Entre un murmuro sin sentido de sus labios, sintiendo la piel de su esposo, y la tranquilidad le predominaba.

"Listo." Le dijo con una sonrisa al momento que el brillo de sus manos se disipaba.

Él asintió como agradecimiento,

"No debiste molestarte."

"No fue nada." Ella le respondió, aun sonriendo, amable. Luego, "No tomes en serio las palabras de Sarada, cariño."

Porque Sasuke no era la persona más expresiva, pero sí lo suficiente frente a ella, para Sakura entender cada cambio de su rostro y postura. Además, era su marido, le conocía demasiado bien. Que él aparentara que nada había sucedido, mientras que ella sabía que si le había afectado un poco lo dicho por su hija.

"Aunque está en lo cierto, pude haberme encargado."

Y es por eso que ella le mencionó eso. Porque Sakura recordaba como su marido fue cuando estaban en el mismo equipo de genins, y por los años siguientes. Él, habiendo crecido sólo, alejado emocionalmente de los demás y corroído por la venganza, Sasuke se había acostumbrado a una vida en solitario, sin depender de otros o pedir ayuda.

Era por eso que desde que terminó la guerra, que él volvió a abrirse de a poco, ella trataba de ayudarle con esa carga. Cada pequeño favor, petición o requerimientos de ayuda que de su boca salía, ella respingaba por actuar.

"Oh, vamos. No lo tomes a pecho."

Otros podrían considerar que ella le mimaba, y desdaba que así fuera. Sasuke seguía siendo un hombre muy independiente, pero en ocasiones -como la de hace un momento- que él de verdad pedía por su ayuda, que ella sin dudarlo se acercaría a él.

Por eso quería animarle, porque ella era su esposa, y no tenía nada de malo ayudarle cuando lo necesitara.

"Además, sabes cómo es ella." aquí, Sakura rió bajito. "A veces puede ser tan parecida a ti. ¿Sabes? Cuando éramos Genin."

"Tch." Entre un bufido ante la mención de eso. A veces a Sasuke le avergonzaba recordar cuan grosero y soberbio solía ser.

Su esposa le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros, riendo más abiertamente. "Después de todo, ella es tan parecida a ti, Sasuke-kun."

Y aquí el rostro de él dio a mostrar que no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Sakura procedió a explicarle, al ver su rostro en claro desacuerdo.

"Cuando Sasuke-kun solía ser Genin se expresaba de la misma manera que Sarada. Incluso ese acto de cruzar las manos sobre el pecho, siendo soberbio y todo ese actuar de 'soy muy maduro e independiente y todos están por debajo de mi', Sin duda lo heredó de ti, no es como que yo le haya enseñado eso."

Y en su mente comparaba a la versión de doce años de su esposo, con Sarada. No sólo el colorido y los ojos, sino la pose y el tono. Para Sakura, ellos dos eran como gotas de agua.

Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño, quizá hasta ofendido por la (acertada) descripción que su esposa hizo de su antiguo yo.

"Sarada tiene más aspectos tuyos. Su corto temperamento y facilidad de explotar con cualquiera. El carácter es totalmente tuyo. Además de sus sentimientos, y su tenacidad." Y quizá el color de ojos y cabello era diferente entre madre e hija, pero Sasuke podía ver perfectamente las facciones y gestos de su esposa en su hija. "Siempre leal y centrada."

En este punto, ante el apasionado y detallada descripción de Sasuke, que Sakura no aguantaba las risitas, una sonrisa simplona y divertida.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" medio le reprochó, medio avergonzado porque había soltado más de lo necesario, quizá.

Mas risitas, y esta vez ella le tacleó, abrazando su torso, enterrando su rostro en su pecho y riendo.

Sasuke no entendía del todo este inesperado cambio de escenario, aun así su brazo rodeó los hombros de ella.

Porque quizá él no era alguien que expresara su afecto tan abiertamente como otros, pero jamás dejaría de aceptar el de Sakura.

"Es sólo que todo esto me ha hecho ver." Ella continuó, sonrisa hermosa y ojos que brillaban. "Cariño, tú y yo discutimos por ver quién tiene la razón, a quién se parece nuestra hija, pero…"

Un suspiro, sus ojos fijos en los de él. El sentimiento cálido que ella lograba en él. Aun a pesar de estar casados, ella siempre lograba hacerle sonrojar un poco por todo este afecto que ella provocaba en él.

"Sarada es tú. Sarada soy yo. No tal cual, no en exactitud. Pero creo firmemente que ella es la perfecta combinación de ambos.

Y sus palabras le hacían ver esperanza, sentir calidez y felicidad.

"Claro, tiene nuestros defectos, pero ella es más que eso, ¿sabes?"

Y podía entender lo que su esposa decía. Podía ver a su yo de doce años, a su esposa de doce años en Sarada. Su físico, su comportamiento. Sin embargo Sarada era algo mejor que ambos.

Ella poseía cualidades únicas también, pero todo era un resultado de la combinación de él y su esposa.

"Ella sin duda es lo mejor. ¿No crees?" Su rostro recargado en su pecho, él le atrajo más hacia sí mismo.

Una sonrisa ligera curvaba las comisuras de sus labios. Aceptando silenciosamente las palabras su esposa.

.

Antes, Sasuke creía que no necesitaba de nadie, que solo estaría mejor. Hoy sabía que no era tal cual. Que estar junto a su familia, era sin duda algo que jamás cambiaría.

* * *

.

.

NA: Eeeeh.. raro (¿

equisde


	24. Día 20: Compromiso

**Day 20: Compromise**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Summary:** blank period. Era su alocada mente y emocional corazón, que Sakura había pensado que Sasuke estaba con ella por mero compromiso, cuando en realidad, él trataba de frenar este tren de emociones que iban a la par de ella.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

NA: Sasuke sexualmente incómodo me encanta.

* * *

 **.This Feeling.**

* * *

.

We all got expectations, and sometimes they go wrong.

They tell me think with my head, not that thing in my chest,

.

Siendo sincera, Sakura jamás creyó que su vida y relación con Sasuke llegara a resultar de la manera que era ahora. A decir verdad, en cierta parte de su vida (la más oscura) nunca pensó que fuera a haber una _relación_ con el Uchiha.

Cuando era genin, ella soñaba y fantaseaba, pero era más un platónico, porque incluso en esa etapa seguía siendo algo simplón e inocente. Sin embargo la vida de un shinobi no era un camino de rosas, y la suya, particularmente no fue tal. Así también la de Sasuke. Cegado por el odio y la venganza, la desesperación e intranquilidad sobrecargaban su alma y mente. Hubo un punto donde ella no podía idealizarse en un futuro, mucho menos siendo feliz. La imagen más esperanzadora que tenía era éste deseo de que Sasuke viviera y regresara a la aldea. Jamás se atrevió a desear más que eso.

Pero agradecía a Naruto por haber sido el detonante y el salvador. Gracias a él se había cumplido el anhelo de ella, Sasuke regresaría, a salvo, sin odio o rencor. Y en esta etapa que se vivió después de la guerra, los pasos tentativos entre ellos para tratar de reparar el lazo como equipo eran más de lo que creía viviría.

Claro, se equivocó. Porque con un toque suave, uno que golpeaba con tantas emociones, y un agradecimiento seguido de una promesa, que Sakura volvió a vivir y construir los sueños que alguna vez fueron platónicos.

Sasuke se había ido, las estaciones pasaban y la madurez se instalaba. Cuando él regresó, muchas cosas eran diferentes, y con esto, un cambio en su relación.

 _Relación._

Ellos no habían hablado directamente. Él no se le había declarado ni le había pedido fuera su novia. Sakura tampoco le exigió le aclarara. Sasuke era alguien muy recto, él jamás jugaría con ella o sus sentimientos. Un silencioso acuerdo, establecido con suaves miradas, fugaces roces y un acercamiento entre ellos.

No, no había declarado su amor eterno con un beso épico sobre la luna. Pero eran Sasuke y Sakura, y ellos tenían su propia declaración; sutil, suave y tentativa.

La rutina cambió.

Claro, en público seguían siendo algo incómodos ante la idea de mostrarse íntimos o cariñosos. De cualquier manera no era muy de Sasuke esto, pero si llegara ser así, quizá Sakura se desmayaría al estilo Hinata.

Y así lo prefería, entre el silencio de su apartamento o el de él, con sólo el retumbar de sus corazones y suspiros. El calor de sus cuerpos cercanos y los toques tentativos.

Y era cuando ambos estaban sobre la cama de ella o el sofá de él, con su único brazo alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él, con su boca sobre la de ella, presionando y probando, ambos aprendiendo éste paso de intimidad que eran los besos. Con sus ojos cerrados, rostros cercanos y alientos rosando la piel. Sakura se sentía en una nebulosa, sentía cálido cosquillo y profundo amor. Como Sasuke trataba, con estos actuares. Cómo ambos se hacían cercanos, que ella se permitía soñar con un futuro verdadero junto a él.

.

Pero el problema con soñar demasiado, era el comprarlo con la realidad.

Los besos aumentaban su insistencia, las manos comenzaban a recorrer más, el aliento se hacía más pesado y una necesidad se instalaba. Era la insistencia de él en atraerla más a su cuerpo, de elevar la intensidad de esos besos hasta hacerle sonrojar, sobre todo eran las mirada que ella llegaba a vislumbrar en ese par de ojos desiguales.

Y Sakura se inclinaba más hacia él, entregándose por completo al calor que le envolvía, a la silenciosa pero pesada atmosfera que entre ellos se expandía con cada beso y cada toque.

Sus ojos cerrados, pero sus sentidos agudos, la mano de él dejaba su cintura, y ella esperaba que esa misma mano se posara sobre su hombro y le empujara suavemente hasta hacerle tocar el colchón con su espalda, pero en su lugar fue a parar a su frente, y luego empujando el cabello que en su rostro estaba. Despejando su frente, los labios de Sasuke se posaron brevemente sobre el sello que Sakura mostraba con orgullo. Un toque inocente y rápido, que imponía un fin a su sesión. Luego Sakura sintió el frío de su cuerpo alejándose del de ella. Parpadeó, confundida. Sasuke, en efecto, se había movido centímetros de ella.

Su rostro se veía algo coloreado ‒por el calor, por lo que habían estado haciendo‒ pero no había rastro del deseo que ella había creído ver en sus ojos. Le miró por unos segundos más, procesando lo qué había pasado. Lo que esperaba hubiera sucedido.

Quizá ella lucía como una idiota boba, o quizá esto era un paso demasiado grande para Sasuke, y no estaba listo. De cualquier forma, él decidió retirarse, levantándose de la cama y caminando fuera.

"Iré a hacer un poco de té." Dijo, sin voltear hacia atrás, sin darle una última mirada y sin verse afectado.

Sakura continuó en el mismo lugar, espalda contra la pared, cabello desordenado y sentimientos revueltos.

 _Quizá yo estoy apresurando las cosas_ , pensó. Algo de añoranza en su mirada, aun clavada en el lugar por el que él desapareció.

 _Quizá estos centimitos son demasiado._

* * *

Sakura era demasiado emocional. _Llorona_ , podrían describirle algunos conocidos de esta manera, pero sus sentimientos siempre eran demostrados con facilidad. Y cuando se trataba de Sasuke, estos aumentaban.

"¡Simplemente no soy lo suficientemente atractiva!" Había casi gritado, haciendo respingar a sus acompañantes.

Así, rostro recargado en el mostrador, el olor a flores era intenso, una taza de té aun humeante frente a ella, pero lo que más hacía la ninja medico era lloriquear.

Usando delantales con el logo de la florería, ambos Sai e Ino le miraron. En parte extrañados, en parte dudosos.

Y ese día Sakura había recurrido a su mejor amiga, pues su mente era un caos y su corazón un revuelo.

"¡Seguro es mero compromiso su actuar! Dime, ¿Qué tan común es que, a pesar de estar en una relación, no quieras dar ese paso intimo? Nos besamos, nos besamos mucho, pero siempre soy yo la que inicia ese acto, ¿sabes? Recién me doy cuenta de eso." Moqueó un poco.

"¿No soy lo suficientemente atractiva?"

"Eres realmente fea," dijo Sai como si nada. Ganándose una mirada amenazante de la pelirrosa ‒no tan amanzánate como podía verse la chica con esa nariz roja, moqueando y ojos llorosos. El chico decidió callarse al ver la verdadera amenaza en Ino.

"¿No crees que estás pensando demasiado las cosas?" Ino inquirió. Entendía sus dudas, pero vamos, que Sakura podía estar ahogándose en un vaso de agua sin justificación.

Sakura sorbió por la nariz, Ino hizo una mueca. La pelirrosa estaba hecha un desastre.

"¡Es sólo que no lo entiendo! ¡Sasuke-kun es un _chico_! Los chicos son pervertidos por naturaleza."

"Todo indica que _tú_ eres la pervertida, fea."

" _Hah_. En eso concuerdo con Sai. Seguro asustas a Sasuke."

"¡No es así! No lo entienden. No es que quiera que salte sobre mi tal cual. Es sólo… ¡es sólo que me lástima!" no contenía las lágrimas, la frustración salía a flote. "Cada vez que siento que estoy dando un paso hacia él, que sus manos y sus ojos me hacen sentir tan cerca, que me aprecia y no quiere alejarse, que mi corazón palpita de pura felicidad… Cuando susurra mi nombre, tan bajo que apenas puedo oírle, que su boca es suave, pero sus besos intensos, que siento cada palabra que no dice. _Hermosa, segura. Amada_. Que siento me envuelve en una cálida seguridad… y luego se aleja. Me deja en el frío, confundida y sin palabras…"

"¿Juega conmigo? No, sé que no lo haría intencionalmente, y sin embargo no puedo lograr convencer a mi corazón que no se sienta lastimado. Mi mente da motivos, le justifica, pero eso no logra hacer que deje de sentirme… tonta. _Usada_."

"Sé que no lo hace a propósito, pero… ¿Por qué me toma para luego dejarme caer?"

Es en este punto, donde Sakura no contiene las lágrimas, sus dudas y dolores. Se sentía tonta, y exhausta, pero ¿Cómo podía ella ignorar esos sentimientos?

"¡Ouch!" Ella respingó ante el golpe del dedo índice de Ino con su frente. Era el mismo acto que la rubia hacía cada que ella se mostraba así de vulnerable, igual que cuando era una niña insegura de su frente. La sonrisa de Ino era cariñosa.

"Le estás dando demasiadas vueltas."

"¿Crees que estoy exagerando?" Ino casi se derrite ante la imagen tierna frente a ella. En su lugar le dio una sonrisa enorme, de las que Sakura cataloga como 'sonrisa Naruto'.

"Entiendo tu inseguridad, pero, ¿te das cuenta de quién hablamos?" Ino coloca ambas manos en su cadera, seguridad en su voz. "Sasuke-kun quizá es un poco reticente, y de verdad puede ser todo un emo y sufrido, pero jamás te usaría."

Cualquiera lo ve, en realidad. Cuando el regresó de su largo viaje, rodeado por Naruto y Sakura, ‒sus personas más importantes‒ que Ino y todos podían ver el afecto que él tenía hacia ellos. Con Sakura, particularmente era como si Sasuke no se diera cuenta de que bajaba sus siempre impuestas defensas de desinterés, y la breve y fugaz curvatura en sus labios, una sonrisa sutil. Pero era la mirada en sus ojos, la suavidad con que le veía a la pelirrosa.

Suponía que Sakura se encerraba en su propio sentir, que no lograba ver la imagen completa de él. De ambos.

* * *

 _"Cuando Sasuke-kun está junto a ti, te mira. No hay nadie más antes sus ojos y atención. Lo he visto, esa gentileza que no pude ocultar cuando se trata de ti."_

" _Aaah_ ," suspiró.

Las palabras de Ino repitiéndose en su mente, muy a pesar de que ya hace a un rato había salido de la florería. Caminaba con tal pesar. A decir verdad no había dormido bien, y esta situación que su mente había creado le cansaba aún más.

A veces ella deseaba no ser tan emocional, pero se trataba de Sasuke. Él era muy importante para ella, y lo deseara o no, Sakura había puesto sus esperanzas en un futuro con él.

Pero, ¿Cómo saber si podría existir tal cual, cuando él se negaba a tomar lo que ella le ofrecía, que era todo su corazón y cuerpo? De ahí que no dejara de pensar, que quizá él estaba con ella por mero compromiso.

Porque ella había sido su compañera, porque ella no se había rendido con él. Quizá Sasuke sólo iba por el camino seguro y fácil, su mente horriblemente conjuro. Dañaba su corazón pensando eso.

Mirada perdida, mente un caos y su corazón gritando, por la calles de Konoha, la reconocida discípula de la renombrada Tsunade vagaba como un gatito perdido.

Son las gotas de lluvia que comienzan a caer, las que le despiertan de su ensoñación. Parpadeó varias veces, reflejos ninjas dejados de lado, estaba demasiado cansada para saltar de techo en techo, y decidía que el clima estaba muy acorde a su actual sentir.

Aun así el agua era fría en ese día de verano. Trató de apresurar más el paso, y buscó refugio. No quería regresar a su apartamento, no se sentía con las ganas de llegar y saber que Sasuke no estaría ahí. Porque la vida de él no giraba alrededor de ella.

El agua caía más fuerte, el cielo se tornaba más gris con cada momento. Ella le observaba, su rostro hacia él pero sus ojos verdes estaban desenfocados, signo de que su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Debería irse a casa y quitarse su ropa mojada, pero ni la humedad que pegaba su cabello a su rostro o su suéter pesado eran suficiente motivo. No quería estar en una habitación vacía, en una cama desordenada, signo de su soledad. Mejor era contemplar el cielo romperse, llorar. Porque eso era lo que ella quería hacer.

"Sakura."

Respingó ante el llamado, bajando su mirada y topándose con esa persona que le llamaba.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¡Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Las gotas de agua caían de las puntas de su cabello negro, aplacándole un poco de su singular estilo de peinado. Única mano en el cuello de su camisa, estirándole lo suficiente para tratar de quitarse la humedad de su rostro. Un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, Sakura asumía era debido a la temperatura. "¡Estás todo empapado, que haces afuera con el clima así!"

Se acercó un poco a él, clara intención de ayudarle,

"El otro día…" Él comenzó, tono bajo, renuente a verle a la cara.

"¿Huh?"

"Lo que sucedió el otro día… tú parecías infeliz. Lamento haber provocado eso en ti." Ahora le miraba, ojos impares, fijos en el rostro sonrojado de ella. Sakura mostraba la misma imagen que todo el día le estuvo atacando, ahora tan cerca. Y es que Sasuke se consideraba débil en varios aspectos que cubrían el campo emocional. Estar cerca de ella le hacía sentir así; incapaz de controlar los sentires que su cuerpo y alma anhelaba, cegando su razón.

"No deberías disculparte." Ella afirmó, viéndole ahora, con esos ojos sinceros y esta prueba de interés, que Sakura decidía no ser egoísta. Había estado lambiendo sus heridas, pero en ningún momento se preguntó realmente qué estaba sintiendo Sasuke.

"Entiendo que todo parezca demasiado rápido para ti. Debería ser yo la que se disculpe por obligarte cuando aún no es tiempo…"

La joven frente a él era una efímera flor: delicada, suave… Sasuke quería valorara, protegerla. Pero tocarle provocaba anhelos que apenas podía suprimir. Por eso trataba de no cruzar esa línea, pero no había esperado dañarle. Era lo que menos quería. Por eso le había estado buscando, por eso estaba ahí, abriendo su alma.

"Estar contigo de esa manera… siento que no podré controlarme." La sinceridad en sus palabras, la vulnerabilidad, además del coloreo en sus mejillas. Ser testigo de un Sasuke así habría sido un sueño. Pero la confesión que él acaba de hacer era más de lo que la mente de ella fue capaz de procesar.

Ojos agrandándose al entender lo que le decía, calor en su rostro, incapacidad de hacer un comentario coherente. Lo único que Sakura atinó a hacer fue desviar la mirada, enfocando su vista sus sandalias y pies mojados.

"Eh, no- no sabía que Sasuke-kun se sentía de esa manera…" ella movía sus manos, nerviosa.

Una tos incómoda por parte de él, a la vez que su propia mirada insistía en no estar fija en la chica a su lado. Ya lo había dicho, no había vuelta atrás. Aunque sí esperaba que Sakura no le odiara por tal sinceridad. Era más que obvio a lo que se refería con " _resistir_ ".

Acallaron, quizá demasiado conscientes de sí mismos, para comentar algo. ¿Qué se supone uno debía decir ante su situación, de todos modos? No era como que ambos fueran a gritarse cuanto se deseaban. No era tampoco como que ambos fueran a declarar un amor ardiente y pasional. Esos no eran ellos. Sasuke y Sakura era un par que actuaban de manera sutil, preguntando de manera silenciosa y respondiendo con tentativos pasos.

Por eso la lluvia era la única que actuaba, la única que ronroneaba en el ambiente.

 _Me equivoqué_ , Sakura pensaba. _Todo este tiempo… Sasuke-kun no ha sentido nada diferente a lo que hay en mi corazón. Él se detenía por respeto._

Ellos eran héroes que había detenido una guerra contra una diosa y poderosos guerreros. Ellos era ninjas reconocidos, temidos y respetados, que se sentían inseguros por los pasos a tomar en su relación íntima.

Vaya par.

 _Pero yo…_ su mano se movía en dirección a él, sujetando esa manga vacía, llamado su atención. Sasuke le miró, confundido de principio, hasta que el conocimiento llegó a él al ver el rostro de la chica.

 _Yo de verdad quiero estar sólo con él. De todas las maneras, quiero…_

Y era lo que su rostro expresaba. Esas mejillas coloreadas de rosa, esos ojos sinceros que mostraban anhelo, el mismo que él sentía.

Ellos no hacían preguntas en voz alta, ellos demostraban a través de pequeños y sutiles gestos todos esos sentimientos que el otro provocaba. Y es que ella era una belleza efímera, y él había tenido miedo de mancharle. Pero ella le pedía, y él se acercaba más a ella. Sus figuras se curvaba un poco hasta que su rostro alcazaba al de ella. Que las manos delicadas de Sakura se movían alrededor de su cuello, encerrándole en ella, mientras que la única mano de él se posaba en la cintura de ella, acercándole más.

El contacto de sus bocas siempre dejaba una sensación dulce, un néctar que les embriagaba, pero que con cada movimiento lento y suave, era disfrutable. Era infinito amor lo que expresaba.

Ahora no era diferente, y sin embargo la presión aumentaba, sus boca se entreabrían y sus alientos se encontraban. Los ojos de ambos cerrados, entregados en lo que comenzó como un acto inocente, que iba escalando la temperatura.

El amor no se iba, al contrario, era lo que avivaba el fuego que por sus cuerpos corría. Y era que Sasuke ignoraba el propio actuar de su cuerpo. Como esa única mano pasaba bajo el suéter de ella, y sin embargo si podía registrar el suave contacto de la piel de Sakura. Sus dígitos presionaban ligeramente en la piel, palpaban y era como grabar el contacto, y aun así no saciaba su gusto.

Sakura en cambio estaba de puntitas, tratando de estar a la altura de él, su espalda se curvaba y su figura se unía más a la de él. Por instantes, sus pechos se rozaban, y sus manos se sujetaban más a él, recorrían el camino de su cuello, se posaban en su cabello y sus dedos se enredaban a sus mechones negros, aun mojados por la lluvia.

Parecía que el tiempo se detenía, que no había nada más que ellos. Ajenos a que su actuar se realizaba en un lugar público, libre de paredes y barreras que les protegieran de cualquiera que se arriesgara a caminar bajo esa torrencial lluvia.

Rompieron el contacto de sus bocas, más por el calor que les llegaba a asfixiar, que la falta de aire. La consciencia se instalaba, pero ni esa fue suficiente para que ambos rompieran el agarre que tenían en el cuerpo del otro. No, en su lugar sus rostros seguían muy cerca y sus miradas en un enlace que no se rompía.

"No es algo que deberíamos hacer afuera." Incómodo, comentó Sasuke.

"Lo sie-"

"No te culpo. Sólo… no deberías tentar mi autocontrol." Ella respingó ante la implicación, su rostro adquiriendo más color. Y es con ese remover de ella, que su pelvis choca con la de él y ella siente _algo_ entre ellos.

No lo creía posible, pero su rostro se puso aún más rojo.

"Huh… pe-perdón." Por todos los medios intentó no moverse, pero volvió a respingar y chocar con la _situación_ de Sasuke, cuando este enterró su rostro en la conjetura de su cuello y hombros, escondiéndose en el cabello de ella. Incluso con su propia temperatura corporal, ella podía sentir el rostro caliente de Sasuke contra su piel.

"Era justo esto lo que quería evitar," murmuró él, muy, _muy_ apenado, contra la piel de ella.

Por su mente, por su alocada mente y emocional corazón, Sakura había lloriqueado… pensando que el hombre quien le abrazaba fuertemente estaba con ella por mero compromiso, que sus toques paraban cuando lo que más ella quería era continuar, cuando en realidad, Sasuke trataba de frenar este tren de emociones propias que iban a la par de ella.

Sus manos acariciaron su cabello, una sonrisa en su propio rostro, y la infinita alegría al saber cuán equivocada estaba.

"¡Está bien, Sasuke-kun! Es normal. Te aseguro que tus sentires son reflejo de los míos. Yo también pierdo todo autocontrol cuando me besas así."

"No mejoras la situación." Comentó medio avergonzado.

Y aun esto, una sonrisa de verdadero afecto se mantenía en el rostro de ella.

De ambos.

.

But you 're the one that I want

If that´s really so wrong,

Then they don't know what this feeling is like.


	25. Día 29: Cierre

**Day 29: Closure**

 **Rated: T**

 **Summary:** una herida que jamás cerró. Un amor que nunca se logró. Ellos son fantasmas, atados a un pasado.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

NA: NA: VIVA LA OTP ❤️

* * *

 **.Need You Now.**

* * *

 **I**

 _Podría recordar con tal claridad las vivencias de esos momentos compartidos con él._

 _De la seguridad de su tacto, del susurro de su voz, la calidez de su cuerpo._

 _Podría recordar con tal claridad la felicidad y amor que por él siempre sintió... todas esas memorias esparcidas en el suelo, rotas y cortando su piel cual dagas._

 _._

Su día en emergencias no había sido nada fuera de lo cotidiano. Vivía en pleno corazón de una gran ciudad, ese hospital siempre estaba lleno de movimiento y personas. Y cuando había ánimos, ese humor oscuro e ironía que había adoptado de alguien más, se presentaban y le hacía pensar en cómo se había matado años estudiando medicina para terminar catorce horas en sala de emergencia, atendiendo idiotas ebrios y criminales grotescos.

Tristemente esa era su realidad, no la gloria de salvar personas a medio morir o revolucionar la medicina. No había sorpresa, ya que su vida nunca fue acorde a lo planeado. Su realidad distaba mucho del futuro que se había trazado a los dieciocho años que empezó su carrera. Pero era lo que había, y Sakura no se había atrevido a intentar más allá.

Los turnos dobles, el cansancio, el estrés y la depresión pesaban en su cuerpo. Había ocasiones en que vivía en modo automático. Su mente se concentraba sólo cuando se trataba de atender pacientes, aunque últimamente se dejaba llevar. Dormía poco, tocaba un vicio del cual jamás creyó lo haría, y su vida rodaba ‒monótona, incolora, sinsabor. Vivía por vivir, respiraba porque era una acción natural de su cuerpo, pero ella se sentía entumecida. Tan lejana.

Cuando la numeración roja de su reloj automático marcaba las dos, las tres y las cuatro am, y ella sólo estaba ahí, inmóvil y helada como esas personas que no lograba rescatar.

Era que la luz entraba por sus cortinas, en una descolorida muestra de que seguía viva, que indicaba debía levantarse y hacer algo productivo. La rutina volvía a empezar.

Era en abarrotados cuatros de espera, bulliciosas salas de emergencia, con sonidos irritantes y olores desagradables, que Sakura podía hacer a un lado su gris realidad, y dejarse llevar en piloto automático.

No estaba viva.

"¡Haruno-san!" Dos paramédicos gritan su nombre, apresurándose con la camilla que empujan a su dirección. Ella comienza a dar instrucción, dirección y todo es ajeno a sus oídos. Brevemente escucha la información necesaria del herido.

"Policía, treinta. Herida de bala en el abdomen y desgarramiento en el brazo, al parecer...-"

Y asiente para sí misma. Datos que sólo procesa de manera fría, porque en cierto punto dejaron de ser personas de valor, y simplemente parte de su trabajo.

 _"Ura- sa...-"_

Voz rasposa, increíble que ella pudiera distinguirla, más aun alcanzar a escucharla. Ojos verdes bajando momentáneamente hacia su nuevo paciente con posibilidad de morir desangrado. Piel extremadamente pálida, manchas oscuras de la sangre, uniforme oscuro y mirada desenfocada. Una imagen que ella veía al menos diez veces al día.

Y es el frío de ese miedo que se trepa por tu estómago, agarrota tus músculos y congela tus pensamientos que en ella se presenta. Sólo el terror y la confusión dominando su mente al reconocer esos ojos negros.

Ella no estaba viva.

Y él tampoco.

.

.

 _Hermosos recuerdos plasmados en su mente._

 _De su suave cuerpo, su brillante sonrisa y sus ojos únicos._

 _Del sabor de su boca, cada vez que ella decía "te amo",_

 _Hermosos recuerdos... que él quisiera no poder conservar._ _._

.

Siempre fue alguien centrado. Nunca fue de aquellos que soñaban y se encerraban en expectativas muy altas. Había trazado una línea de vida, sencilla y normal, pero que en un momento había sido seguridad y decisión.

Y aunque siempre supo que la vida no era justa, y que las expectaciones no siempre se cumplían, pues la vida real no era una película romántica o fantasiosa, aun esto, no dejaba de ser frustrante la sensación de que había perdido.

Sasuke no lo decía, jamás vociferaba ese pensar de cómo su vida era un fracaso.

Estúpido, pues su vida actual era casi tal cual la había divisado. Detective activo, departamento propio y auto funcional. Su carrera en ascenso y no tenía preocupaciones familiares. No había nada que tuviera su mente en lío.

Y aun así, cuando anunciaba su regreso a casa al entrar, la oscuridad y silencio le recibía. Nada, ni mascotas u amantes, sólo muebles modestos y espacio limpio. Era cuando la soledad le envolvía en su fría casa, que Sasuke se sentía miserable.

Un vistazo a su refrigerador, colocando su nueva comida y sacando y botando a la basura las reservas que ya no tocaría. A pesar de tener raciones, su mano rebuscaba en las puertas de la alacena, sus dedos cerrándose alrededor del cuello de cualquier botella.

Vaciaba su contenido en un pequeño vaso, pero sabía bien que al dar la media noche y más allá, ese vaso quedaría descartado y su boca tomaría directamente de la botella.

Televisor encendido, era lo único que proveía de luz y sonido en ese frío y desolado lugar. Sentado en el sofá, vista al aparato, pero nunca prestándole atención, su mente distanciada de su actual presente. Sólo bebía, dejaba el licor calentar y quemar su garganta, agradecido de poder sentir algo en ese oscuro agujero que era su vida.

No, no era vida.

Y era cuando la noche tentaba con el amanecer, cuando la botella era olvidada y sus ojos se encaprichaban en no cerrarse, que él se permitía soñar con esos "hubiera". Con su teléfono en mano, un nudo en la garganta y el deseo de llamar.

Era _ése_ nombre que escapaba de su boca, un perjurio que había decidido no volver a nombrar.

"Ra... Sakura..."

Y en el delirio del alcohol y la melancolía, Sasuke llamaba por ella.

* * *

 **II**

 **.**

Hermosas memorias que eran manchadas con el agrío sabor del desamor. La soledad, la tristeza e impotencia, por un amor que nunca pudo cerrar, terminar.

Recordaba brazos fuertes cerrándose en su cintura, voz profunda y calidez en sus ojos negros... y odiaba con cada célula de su cuerpo la añoranza que despertaba en su ser – esa que nunca pudo erradicar.  
La desesperación que llenaba su sistema al estar en una casa helada, un trabajo monótono, una vida vacía.

Ella le amó. Ella le amó como nunca antes y como jamás lo hará.

Y de poco sirvió.

Memorias que ella no quería traer a flote, recuerdos que dañaban.

Y aun así, era mejor sentir dolor, a ser un fantasma que vestía su piel, y existía sin emociones, sin propósito.

El ardor del odio era mejor que la tristeza y la impotencia. El resentimiento por la soledad –todo, cualquier cosa...

Se dijo, se convenció.

Pero como siempre, su poca convicción se desvanecía. Todos esos sentires se borraban cuando el miedo y la preocupación aceleraron su ritmo cardíaco. Cuando un nudo en su garganta se instalaba y el frenesí llegaba.

Porque Sakura no había sentido éste terror antes.

Porque si no actuaba rápido, el hombre que una vez amó moriría en esa camilla maltrecha. Su cuerpo tan cerca, bajo sus palmas experimentadas, pero su razón, su consciencia tan lejos.

Porque si ella no actuaba rápido, ambos, de verdad, estarían muertos.

.

Su mente divagaba, nada diferente al estado de embriagues que él solía abrazar en sus noches de soledad. Y como todas esas veces, su mente le conjuraba. A pesar de la luz que lastimaba sus ojos, de los borrones que era el alrededor por su mente distorsionada.

Pero le escuchó. Su voz.

Y le vio. Su espíritu le miraba, estiraba su mano hacia él y le invitaba a dejar el plano terrenal. Abandonar su triste existencia.

Llamándole, él aceptó cerrar ese trato. Porque no podía seguir sin ella.

 _Sakura..._

Pero ese espíritu dejó su clamor, y la incertidumbre se mostró en su rostro.

"¡Sasuke, resiste! ¡Resiste, quédate aquí!"

Su voz ahogada en apuro, y él no encontraba la manera de razonar el porqué.

Simplemente todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

.

Los días que construyeron su relación fueron bordeados de afecto, silencioso amor e insistentes toques. Él era el complemento de su vida, y sabía que ella era lo mismo con la suya. Se conocían desde hace mucho, y su relación se convirtió en tal con un beso; su única declaración. Todo se acopló luego de eso.

Jóvenes, ambiciosos.

En su momento se sentía correcto. Sus vidas eran trazadas en papel delgado, ambos movían sus manos para dibujar esas líneas.

En su momento, había sido más que correcto.

Pero el gris de la ciudad, el frío de la realidad fueron cosas que agrietaron sus ideales.

Era normal, las personas cambian, maduran.

Decir adiós no era morir. Despedirse, arrancar la hoja y comenzar una nueva historia era, después de todo, lo más sano.

"Nadie quiere vivir estancado." Se habían dicho.

 _A pesar de que estos sentimientos son fuertes, no son para siempre._

Ella estaba de acuerdo.

Porque al crecer se dieron cuenta de que la vida ideal no era aquella de sus fantasías y deseos. No siempre se podía tener lo que se deseaba. Y debían escoger.

"Uno no vive de amor."

Ambos coincidieron.

Sin embargo, muchos años después se dieron cuenta que uno _sí_ podía perecer por amor.

 _Recuerdos hermosos que atormentaban sus miserables vidas._

Sasuke y Sakura simplemente no pudieron cerrar ese capítulo que era cada uno en sus vidas.

Y tampoco podían regresar páginas atrás.

Simplemente, nada.

* * *

.

.

No me arrepiento de nada.


End file.
